El Analista
by Kaito J y Kaede T
Summary: Continuación de My pequeña Fluttershy (recomiendo leer primero para entender). Al ser descubierto en Equestria, le padre adoptivo de Fluttershy deberá responder ante la princesa con una tarea continua. OC.
1. Celestia

Si, quiero continuar. Este es mi primer OC Fanfic que hago, y quiero continuar.

Aclarando: My little pony no me pertenece, pertenece a Hasbro y a sus escritores. Yo solo me entretengo entreteniendo a lectores que han confiado su atención en mi.

Celestia

Si bien anteriormente habría dado lo que fuera por pertenecer a ese mundo, ahora que lo hace se siente tan fuera de lugar, que incluso convivir con sus ídolos se ha vuelto algo complicado. Afuera del castillo de la amistad se encuentra un pegaso de color ámbar con crin negra. Observa asombrado una edificación sin poder recordarla jamás de sus conocimientos limitados sobre My Little Pony. Después de la llegada de Fluttershy a su vida, no volvió a ver el show, pues le dolía ver a Fluttershy feliz lejos de él. Por ello su mayor sorpresa fue ver a Twilight en forma de Alicornio… y por supuesto, ver el castillo en Ponyville.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llamara la atención, pues no se movía un ápice: sentado sobre su crin trasera, con los ojos completamente abiertos parpadeando una vez cada… hum… que lo necesitaba y con la boca abierta. Por supuesto que había llamado la atención, sobre todo la de Twilight.

–Señor Shy… (Si, todavía no tiene nombre, solo le agregué el seudo apellido) ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sé que me habías comentado lo de princesa pony, pero esto es… algo extraño.

–Sí, no es el castillo más lujoso o mejor diseñado, pero no fue elaborado a cascos.

–No, el castillo está bien. Es solo que… me parece algo raro. Incluso me parece que Ponyville creció un poco comparado a la última vez que lo vi.

–Por supuesto que creció, han sucedido muchas cosas que no conoce.

En ese momento salió Discord del castillo sacando la basura. El hecho de verlo en Ponyville completamente libre hizo que pusiera especial atención temerosa a él.

–¿Está bien que esté libre como un ave? –En ese momento Discord volvió su mirada a donde Twilight y el señor Shy.

–¡Oh, hola Twilight!

–¡Buen día, Discord!

–Supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta.

–Tranquilo, las cosas son pacíficas de momento por aquí. No espero que sea siempre así, pero no se puede tener todo lo que se desea.

La charla fue interrumpida por la intervención de una pony de voz dulce.

–Buenos días, padre. Buenos días, Twilight.

Fluttershy estaba contenta, pues una parte de ella que nunca existió realmente, ahora estaba a su lado, compartiendo algo de tiempo con ella y sus amigos animales. Sabían que no era algo legal su estancia en Equestria, pero nadie tenía motivos para saberlo realmente.

–Buen día, Fluttershy.

–¡Buenos días, mi princesa!

–Creo que aquí no soy más una princesa.

–Tonterías, siempre serás mi princesa, sin importar como sean las cosas aquí en Ponyville.

–Jamás terminaré de agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros, Twilight.

–Descuida, Fluttershy. No ha sido nada realmente.

–De hecho si lo es –Pinkie Pie salió de la nada (la alforja del señor Shy, por supuesto)–. En-el-momento-en-que-Celestia-se-entere-lo-que-has-hecho-posiblemente-te-castigue-y-te-dé-una-reprimenda-por-lo-que-hiciste-por-pura-rebeldía-ante-su-decisión-de-no-permitirle-la-entrada-al-señor-papá-de-Fluttershy-por-no-tener-un-lugar-en-Equestria.

–No fue rebeldía… ¡¿O acaso si lo fue?! –Fluttershy y su padre se voltearon a ver de reojo algo preocupados.

–Pero no te preocupes. Siempre que no hayas roto una Pinkie promesa no le diré nada a ningún pony.

Cuando los tres volvieron sus miradas a sus costados, muchos ponis voltearon la cabeza de golpe escondiéndose o disimulando que no habían oído nada.

–Pinkie, por favor trata de ser menos inoportuna –dijo Twilight un poco nerviosa.

–¿Inoportuna? No creo que mi persona pueda ser menos inoportuna. De hecho, no sé bien que significa esa palabra…

–Inoportuna debe su significado a la cualidad que posé una persona, discusión o acontecimiento cuando se encuentra fuera de lugar.

La definición del señor Shy había dejado a Twilight con la boca abierta, no porque fuera correcto, sino por la dicción del mismo que bien podría hacerse pasar por profesor de un colegio de magia.

–Vaya, demasiado bien explicado para ser un pony cuya educación no fue impartida en Equestria.

–Mi padre es un escritor. Recuerdo que siempre tenía una enorme enciclopedia en una mesa en su estudio. Siempre que no entendía una palabra corría a esa mesa a investigar de lo que se trataba.

–¡Sorprendente! ¡Por que no se me había ocurrido eso a mí! ¡Con eso Spike no necesitaría preguntarme algunas cosas!

–No me parece que Spike sea de los que aprenden leyendo –dijo Pinkie.

–Cierto… es un poco más auditivo. Sin mencionar que a veces no le interesa en lo más mínimo aprender. Para él….

No ha pasado mucho desde que Twilight dejó pasar a este caballero a Equestria. De eso quizás hace dos días. Por eso, creer que ella debía mantener oculto al padre de Fluttershy era como intentar ocultar un conejo en tu habitación para que tus padres no lo encuentren. Tarde o temprano, ella lo encontraría.

CELESTIA

Una semana pasó, y Twilight estaba a punto para salir a sus paseos alados, como desde que tenía alas, para aprender a volar de manera adecuada a su especie. No bien abrió el castillo, vio una carrosa en el cielo, opacando el sol. Esta carrosa tenía a cierta diosa equina con crin nebulante color arcoíris.

Apenas se dio cuenta de quién era, se regresó sobre sus cascos, ocultándose en su habitación.

–¡No puede ser! ¡La princesa Celestia se dirige hacia aquí! ¡A Ponyville! ¡Si ve al señor Shy tal vez pregunte de donde viene! ¡Solo hace falta que lo vea! ¡No debe verlo o estaré en serios problemas!

–¡Twilight!

–¡HIIIAAAAAAAAA!

La voz de Spike hizo que Twilight saliera de debajo de las cobijas, obligándola a ocultarse en otro sitio.

–¡¿Qué te pasa, Twilight?!

–Spike, pase lo que pase, no le digas a la princesa que estoy aquí. No debe enterarse de lo que hice por Fluttershy al traer al señor Shy.

–¿Sabes que ahora tiene nombre?

–Sí, lo sé. Pero no debería estar aquí. Ahora que lo pienso, fue una pésima idea. Es decir, si, alegré el corazón de Fluttershy y todo, pero no creo que debió ser la correcta manera. ¡Oh Celestia! Debo llegar con el señor Shy antes de que…

–Twilight.

–¡HIIIIAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?!

–Muy bien, gracias.

–¿Y a que debemos el honor de su visita? –Twilight estaba por activar la segunda etapa de su locura.

–Bueno, quería ver cómo han estado las cosas aquí en Ponyville. Sabes que me agrada mucho visitar los reinos vecinos para ver los progresos de las princesas. En este caso, es tu turno. Cuéntame, Twilight. ¿Hay algo nuevo en este lugar?

–(Oh, por dios, lo sabe. ¡Claro que lo sabe! ¡Es Celestia! ¡Su deber es saberlo!) Nuevo… bueno… Applejack ha estado construyendo un nuevo molino para su negocio.

–¡Oh,! ¿Enserio? ¿Te molestaría mostrármelo?

Twilight en este momento entraba en fase dos.

–¡Claro! Solo, permítame tomar mi alforja y con gusto le mostraré… –Twilight se dio vuelta y tomó a Spike, metiéndose con él al closet. Entre susurros le dio indicaciones a este–. Esto es importante, necesito que les digas a las chicas que escondan al Señor Shy…

–Su nombre es…

–¡No levantes la voz! No quiero que Celestia sepa de su existencia aquí en Equestria. Sé que es benévola, pero nunca pasé de sus reglas tanto como ahora. Por favor, diles que lo escondan.

–Ok, Ok. Les digo.

–Después de esto, te juro que te daré un rubí o dos.

–¡Mas te vale que no lo olvides, Twilight!

Twilight tomó su alforja y salió del closet (literalmente hablando) lista para conducir a Celestia hacia donde de seguro no estaba el padre de Fluttershy.

.

En la granja Apple, Fluttershy había llevado a su padre a disfrutar de las delicias que Applejack y familia preparaban para soportar el trabajo duro. Con un tarro de jugo de manzana en su casco y un bigote de espuma en su cara.

–Hace tiempo que no bebía jugo de manzana, y este en especial me hace sentir… Bastante encantado. Delicioso, abuela Smith –sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, pues la abuela Smith estaba dormida en una mecedora bajo la sombra de un manzano.

–La abuela Smith es quien más trabaja de nosotros en el rancho –dijo Applejack sirviendo un poco más al nuevo pony–. No bien ha amanecido, ella ya se encuentra catalogando manzanas a ojo de pony experto. A su edad debería estar descansando.

–Bueno, lo hace cuando no hay más que hacer.

–Sí, pero si sigue trabajando antes que el gallo, terminará por agotarse tanto que no podrá decir pio sin que le duela el cuerpo. ¿Otra ronda?

–Te agradezco, Applejack, pero solo tenía un bit.

–Cuidaste de nuestra Fluttershy cuando la perdimos. Quince años completos, te mereces un tarro más.

–No lo merezco, pero te lo acepto.

Apenas iba a tocar el tarro, un relámpago lo secuestro dirigiéndose al cielo. Cuando vio el suelo alejarse de su vista, el señor Shy sintió que había dejado atrás cada uno de sus órganos. Al levantar la mirada se encontró que era Rainbow Dash quien había efectuado este acto de rapto.

–¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué en el nombre de Celestia….?

–Llegaste tarde a tu clase de vuelo…

–¡No, no lo hice! ¡Falta tiempo para eso!

–¡Pues yo digo que debes aprender a volar pronto! ¡Practicaremos ahora!

–¡NONONONONONONONONONONO!

Rainbow Dash lanzó al pegaso al cielo, quien hacía todo lo posible por elevarse (agitando sus cascos (los cuatro), tratando de abrir las alas que estaban paralizadas por el miedo, soplando lo más fuerte que pudo) sin ningún éxito. El pobre pony salió despedido dibujando este una parábola descendente que aterrizó en el lago, en el cual estaban asoleándose dos ponis que terminaron empapadas por completo por este asalto marino. Apenas logró emerger a superficie, el nuevo pony vio lo que había hecho.

–¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, señorita Sweet Drops! ¡Señorita Heartstrings!

–Descuida, cielo. Esto es muy común estando Pinkie Pie cerca.

–Pero hoy no he visto… –no acabó de decir eso cuando una aleta rosada apareció delante de él, lo que solo podía indicar que Pinkie estaba en el lago–. Ella no estaba planeada. Pinkie, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Recolecto caracolas –La voz de Pinkie Pie se escuchaba más lejana de lo que parecía (considerando que no se puede hablar cuando estas nadando bajo el agua)–. Aún no he recolectado una, pero creo estarme acercando. ¡No se escondan, caracolas furtivas!

Al ver a Pinkie en la orilla, y teniendo frente a él una aleta rosada, no pudo sino salir corriendo cascos por delante del peligro que implicaba un tiburón en un lago (sin importar su inusual color rosado). Una figura escamosa salió del agua, un lagarto sin dientes que acompañaba a Pinkie de paseo.

–¡Gummy! ¡Te dije que me ayudaras a buscar caracolas!

El por ahora conocido como señor Shy no llegó muy lejos. Se ocultó en la casa de Fluttershy, tratando de recuperar la calma. Tomó una bolsa de papel y comenzó a hacer ejercicios pulmonares para recuperar el aliento y la calma. Minutos después alguien tocó a la puerta. Con algo de temor (por la descarga de mala suerte reciente) se acercó a la puerta, notando que quien estaba afuera era su hija.

–¿Por qué Fluttershy tocaría a la puerta?

Al abrirla, entraron tres ponis, entre ellas Fluttershy. Pinkie entró dando saltitos al más puro estilo de Pepe le Pew, mientras que Rarity se veía un poco más preocupada. Esta última cerró la puerta tras de ella con fuerza, respaldándose en ella como si la estuvieran persiguiendo.

–Dulce Celestia, no tenemos tiempo. Caballero, debemos esconderlo lo más pronto posible.

–Pero ya me disculpé con Sweet Drops y Heartstrings. Además, Rainbow Dash es quien debería…

–No hay tiempo para este parloteo, necesitamos ocultarlo pronto en cualquier lugar posible.

–¡Permítame ayudarlo, señor! –Pinkie Pie tomó una caja de regalo y allí lo metió sin pedirle permiso de nada. Lo envolvió, le puso un moño, y justo después de eso cerró la caja para envolverla–. Listo. ¡Oh, espera! –De la nada sacó un sello que decía "no abrir hasta Nightmare Night"–. Listo. ¡Oh, no puedo esperar a que sea Nightmare Night!

–¡Mi padre puede respirar allí!

–¿Cómo?

Fluttershy comenzó a rasgar el papel envoltura encontrándose con su padre de un nuevo color azul en su rostro.

–Bueno, tal vez no fue el mejor lugar para ocultarlo –Pinkie tomó al nuevo y lo llevó afuera, lanzándolo a la cima del árbol como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara–. Allí esta. Solo quédate quietecito…

El señor Shy bajó del árbol de golpe por no poder atascarse en una rama, cayendo boca abajo con un fuerte golpe en su equinidad.

–¿Que no entiendes lo que significa quedarse quieto?

–¿Por qué me están escondiendo? –intentó decir el pony apenas sintiendo su cuerpo. Poco después llegaron Applejack y Rainbow Dash. A su duda atendió Rarity.

–Cielo, Spike nos dijo que la princesa Celestia está aquí.

–Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, no hay motivo por el cual alarmarse. De hecho quería verla.

–No lo entiendes –intervino Rainbow Dash–. Si la princesa Celestia sabe que estás aquí, castigará a Twilight por haber desobedecido sus órdenes de no volver a contactar contigo.

–Bueno, pero pudieron haberme dicho que necesitaba esconderme. No veo el motivo para pasar por todos estos problemas.

–Creo que comprendo –dijo Fluttershy–. Si la princesa te encuentra aquí, en Equestria, te obligará a volver a tu mundo, o incluso podría encerrarte. No quiero que eso te pase, padre.

–Descuida, Celestia no es de las que castigan severamente.

–¿Tu que sabes de eso? –dijo Applejack a lo que añadió–. Por lo que sé, Celestia ha necesitado castigar anteriormente a otros seres: el rey Sombra, Discord, su propia hermana Luna…

–Pero yo no soy una amenaza para Equestria. No como mucho, no he provocado discusiones (aún) y mucho menos he hecho mucho contacto pony fuera de ustedes seis.

–Cuando Twilight cruzó al otro lado de ese espejo la última vez, Celestia nos advirtió que el que nosotras cruzáramos con ella podría traer desbalance a ambos mundos. Quizás eso mismo pase contigo –Fluttershy ahora temía por que esto fuese una pésima idea–. Creo que nunca debiste cruzar en un principio…

Impactado… de que su hija, la razón por la que él estuviese allí, dijera que jamás debió cruzar.

–Fluttershy, no lo culpes a él, culpa a Twilight…

–Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa. Él pudo negarse y ella pudo no haber cruzado.

–Pero Flutters lo necesitaba.

–Sí, pero por más que lo necesito, ambos han cometido un error…

–Errar es de ponis, ninguno de nosotros hemos sido perfectos.

–Excepto tal vez Celestia…

–Ni siquiera ella… Esperen, donde está el señor Shy…

Al detener la discusión, las ponis comenzaron a buscar al padre de Fluttershy por todas partes, pero ninguna pudo verlo. Unas huellas de cascos dirigían a Ponyville, lo que solo podía…

–¡Está en camino a Ponyville! –Rainbow Dash se valió de sus alas para seguirlo de inmediato.

–¡Vamos! ¡Debemos evitar que haga una tontería!

.

Celestia era Guiada por Twilight (un poco más tranquila) por el pueblo de Ponyville. Las cosas habían estado tranquilas y amigables por el lugar, y tras del incidente con Tirek las cosas solo podían ir a mejor.

–Ponyville está creciendo y ejerciendo un papel tranquilo. Quizás no deba hablar más.

–¿Qué hay de los habitantes? Según recuerdo, el lugar no era muy poblado.

–Bien, algunos ponys han decidido residir aquí. Ponyville cada vez más se parece a una ciudad… –Twilight veía a su nuevo súbdito acercarse a ellos, despistado mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo o a alguien–. ¡Ahig! ¡Pero si quiere ver algo realmente nuevo en Ponyville debería ver los nuevos pastelillos que han preparado los Cake!

–Oh, de acuerdo…

Celestia se dirigía al "SugarCube Corner cuando Twilight colocó una barrera de ladrillo justo enfrente de un despistado pony furtivo, quien no pudo evitar chocar contra este muro directamente. Al retirarse para ver su obstáculo, había una… especie de grafiti que decía "Escóndete"

Al leer esto, el pegaso entendió el mensaje, y corrió directo a un sitio donde poder guarecerse.

.

La tarde se avecinaba, y tanto Twilight como la princesa Celestia se dirigían al castillo para la despedida.

–Supongo que este ha sido un día duro para ti, guiarme a través de tu reino como si te tratara de guía de turistas.

–Descuide, princesa. Incluso nuestros más recientes ponys requieren de una visita guiada.

–¡Twilight! –Applejack acudió a su amiga para informarle del visitante, al igual que Fluttershy quien le seguía el paso volando raso.

–¿Qué sucede chicas?

–No sé si es un problema, pero el forajido ha desaparecido.

–Todas hemos buscado a papá y parece haber desaparecido de la tierra.

–Tal vez me obedeció, después de todo. Le pedí que se ocultara.

–Crees que se ocultó –dijo Fluttershy temiendo que fuera a ser descubierto.

–No tengo idea, pero por el bien de ambos, espero que así sea.

Twilight se dio media vuelta, y entró a su castillo. Al parecer, la princesa Celestia se había hecho camino a través del mismo, por lo que Twilight estaba camino entonces a la sala de los tronos. Cuál fue su mayor sorpresa al verla a ella a cuatro cascos y alas abiertas en el centro, y un pony de pelaje ámbar con crin negra charlando con ella. O más bien, bajando la cabeza mientras se explicaba.

–¡Señor Shy!

–¡Twilight! –Celestia parecía sorprendida.

–Lo siento Twilight, pero no quiero vivir escondiéndome de quien ahora es mi princesa.

–¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué estas de frente a la princesa?! ¡¿Por qué rompiste nuestro pacto?!

–No puedo esconderme de ella, nadie puede. De hecho ella ya sabía sobre mí.

–¿Es eso cierto –Twilight bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su pena.

–No hay nada que se esconda de mí de día, ni nada que se esconda de mi hermana Luna de Noche. Ella me comentó que una creatura en Ponyville tenía sueños con extrañas criaturas que caminaban en dos piernas, con extremidades con apéndices que funcionaban como garras pero que no parecían armas, y una enorme cantidad de cosas que parecían vivas, pero que no parecían necesitar alimento o agua. Supuse que se trataba de nuestro amigo del mundo humano, aquel que cuidó de Fluttershy durante quince años.

–Mi señora, no quise provocar problemas. Solo quería ver a mi hija una vez más –el pony nuevo comenzaba a llorar, recordando la despedida de Fluttershy algún tiempo atrás, y todas esas veces que la recordaba al verla en el álbum de fotos–. Es mi culpa, mi señora. Todo es mi culpa, por ese deseo egoísta de verla una vez más.

–Novel, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón –Al escuchar su nuevo nombre, Novel se detuvo y la volvió a mirar–. Crees que no sabía que estarías tentado a hacer esto. Un padre que ama a su hija, que renuncia a todo cuanto es y lo que estaba destinado a ser, para ver una vez más a su hija no tiene que dar explicaciones. Estuve agradecida entonces, y hoy me has dejado sorprendida. Es admirable lo que le propusiste a Twilight por dos años y medio al lado de tu hija. Poco tiempo, considerando los quince años que estuvo a tu lado.

–Mi señora…

–Deja de llamarme "señora". Tengo un nombre y un cargo aquí.

Novel, quien ahora se inclinaba aceptando a Celestia como su compasiva monarca, se dirigió a ella como ella misma le pidió.

–Princesa Celestia, le pido perdón por atentar en contra de su mundo.

La princesa ahora dirigía su mirada a Twilight, que podía sentir los ojos de Celestia como puñales.

–Veo que supiste hacer un uso poco ortodoxo del espejo. Incluso en aquella ocasión, era arriesgado enviar a más de un pony a través del espejo. Y aun así, te arriesgaste sin saber cómo resultarían las cosas.

–Bueno… la verdad es que Fluttershy había dejado de ser feliz después de separarla de su padre. No lo pudo olvidar, y lo recordaba con dolor. Tenía que hacer algo, ella es mi amiga, y después de todo soy la princesa de la amistad.

–Lo sé. No necesitas justificarte –Celestia dirigió su mirada a Novel, y se desconcertó un poco. Ahora que lo veía bien podía hacerse pasar fielmente por el padre de Fluttershy. Su crin era de varón, y aun así su cola era tan larga como la de Fluttershy. El color de su pelaje era diferente, pero los ojos eran similares: Color calipso, o un poco más obscuros. Pero lo que más sorprendía de su transmigración eran las alas. Novel era un pegaso con una Cutie Mark propia–. ¿Cómo hiciste para que se pareciera tanto a ella?

–No lo hice. Cuando cruzó la puerta obtuvo esa imagen. Así volvió a nacer.

–Y tienes una Cutie Mark. ¿Eras escritor o algo así?

–Sí, princesa. Escritor y pintor de tiempo libre.

–¿En serio? Es grandioso.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Verás, los escritores son escasos en Equestria. Es una pena que no hayas sido un Unicornio, pero aun siendo pegaso serás alguien que puede resaltar.

–Princesa Celestia, acaso está usted diciendo…

–¿Esperabas acaso algo de resistencia a tu intromisión aquí? ¿Por qué? Sé quién eres. –Esas palabras le dieron a Novel la pista perfecta para saber que estaría en Equestria un poco más de tiempo, pero lo siguiente fue un poco más interesante para él–. Sin embargo, creo que sabes que lo que han hecho es algo que no puedo permitir que salga impune.

–Sí, su majestad.

–Aunque no será un castigo ejemplar, puesto que no puedes servir de ejemplo para otros humanos que crucen el portal, si tengo que pedirte que permanezcas discreto sobre tu origen.

–Sí, su majestad.

–Casi estoy segura que al menos seis de mis súbditas conocen lo ocurrido, y mi hermana puede que tenga una idea. ¿Alguien más sabe de tu verdadera naturaleza?

–No, aún nadie, su majestad.

–Bien. Para que puedas pagar por tus acciones, enviaré a una de mis escribas para que te haga compañía. Seguro que desearás escribir, pero por tu naturaleza halada, te será difícil escribir como lo hacías antes.

Al haber renunciado a todo en el mundo que dejó atrás, también tomó en cuenta su carrera como escritor, pues había la posibilidad de que escribir fuera más complicado siendo pony terrestre o alado. Celestia ahora le daba la oportunidad de continuar su carrera.

–Su majestad… yo…

–A cambio, estarás al pendiente de mi llamado. Cada cierto tiempo te enviaré el nombre de una pony, y tu deber será convivir con ella y reportarme lo que has descubierto sobre ella a partir de tu convivencia. Como entenderás, puede que sea una pony cualquiera, ya sea de Ponyville, Canterlot o de cualquier lugar en Equestria al que decida mandarte. ¿De acuerdo?

Una misión cada cierto tiempo. Novel comenzaba a pensar que esto tenía cierto objetivo, el que por cierto creyó comprender: en su mundo, él había pasado una vida sin amistades reales. Conviviendo con cada uno de los ponys en Equestria, quizás encontraría aquello que Twilight representaba.

–Sí, mi lady.

–Muy bien. Una última cosa. Cuando estuve en tu casa, mencionaste que ya me conocías, a mí y a mis pequeñas ponys. Si eso es verdad, ¿te importaría darme tu primer reporte?

–¿Mi primer reporte?

–La primer pony que reportarás es la princesa Celestia.

Reportar todo cuando conocía de la princesa Celestia, quizás era demasiado para él. No conocía a fondo a la princesa, y mucho menos podía dar santo y seña de su historia, así que solo se limitó a su perfil como pony.

–Twilight, ¿podrías ayudarme a redactar esta única vez?

–Seguro.

"Querida princesa Celestia:

Quizás la labor que me has dado es muy difícil para un simple escritor. No conozco su historia del todo, pero creo tener una intuición de quien representa usted hacia sus súbditos. Como princesa, es su deber ver por el bien de cada uno de los ponys en Equestria. Sin embargo, esa responsabilidad no evita que se muestre como una más entre sus súbditos. Sé odia que los demás ponys se tomen a pecho su papel como princesa, y que su deseo sería poder convivir con los demás como una igual, aunque su deber no se lo permita la mayoría del tiempo.

Posee un sentido del humor bastante apreciable, que acepta una broma sin molestarse del todo por ello, y le encanta ver las reacciones a sus propias bromas. También le divierte el cambio, pues su vida como princesa puede ser algo aburrida y monótona. También posee una curiosidad que rivaliza con la de su alumna, Twilight.

Aunque tiene sus momentos de ira, su comprensión es tan alta que incluso en el mayor de los crímenes puede tratar de comprender ambas caras de la moneda, y tratar de arreglarlo de una forma pacífica, dejando como último recurso el castigo y la violencia.

Por último deseo mencionar su papel y como los demás ponys la ven ante mis ojos. Si, posee tanto poder como solo el sol puede ejercer, pero aún sin ese poder, todo el mundo la respeta no por ser la princesa, sino por ser nuestra princesa. La confiable y benevolente que ha llegado a sacrificar su integridad con tal de preservar la felicidad en cada uno de los ponys que al verla bajamos la cabeza para mirarle como solo nosotros deseamos verla: desde los cascos hasta el infinito."

Celestia estaba al borde del llanto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien pudo ver en su interior, en vez de ser todo lo contrario. No eran palabras bonitas escogidas y rebuscadas para cantarle poesía, sino palabras simples que en conjunto describían su alma. Celestia tuvo que darle la espalda a Novel para evitar que la vieran conmovida.

–Princesa… –intervino Twilight tirando al suelo el pergamino–. ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Permíteme un momento, Twilight. Solo, dame un momento –Celestia tardó unos segundos, se limpió las pocas lágrimas y volvió a dirigirse a Novel–. Gracias. Te agradezco tanto por lo que has hecho hoy por mí. Nunca nadie me había podido leer como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

–No es nada, princesa –Novel ejerció esta mirada que describió al final de su escrito, comenzando desde los cascos y elevando la mirada hasta ver a los ojos a la princesa. Lo que hizo que ella se enterneciera un poco más.

.

Novel tomó rumbo propio, y tuvo la necesidad de conseguir un piso propio para dejar de molestar a su hija. De este modo obtuvo la oportunidad de vivir en un hotel con la ayuda de la princesa Celestia. Bien sabía que Novel no tenía casa propia, y construir una tardaría demasiado tiempo. Por ello ordenó que se le prepararan dos habitaciones, las que ella misma financiaría para el escritor y el escriba de Canterlot. El hotel en el que ambos estarían viviendo desde ese día sería el hotel "Hay and Stay", al lado del "SugarCube Corner".

Esa mañana, Novel estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Dejando lo que estaba haciendo, fue a atender a quien tocaba, encontrándose con un pony diferente: un unicornio femenino de pelaje gris, de crin castaña y ojos avellana.

–¡Hola!

–¿Novel Feathershy?

–Sí, mucho gusto señorita…

–Sonata. Soy la escriba que Celestia ha designado para usted. Estaré viviendo enfrente, para lo que se le ofrezca.

–¡Grandioso! ¿Quieres pasar? Preparé un poco de pan de centeno y jugo de manzana Applefarm.

–¿Está bien que pase? ¿No le molesta si…?

–Descuida. A partir de ahora viviremos prácticamente juntos, nos acompañaremos el uno al otro y nos reiremos del otro cuando nos equivoquemos. Ven, pasa a mi mesa.

.

.

.

Si les agrada la premisa, comenten y sigan el trabajo. Nos leeremos pronto.


	2. Trixie

El segundo encargo es también el primero después de convertirse en analista de la princesa Celestia. Y este pony tiene una forma de ser muy especial.

.

.

.

Sonata fue de gran ayuda para Novel. Si bien fue derivada a ella por Celestia como escriba, su talento era muy diferente a esto. Como Cutie Mark tenía un ojo abierto, y en menos de dos días Novel había detectado el motivo: tenía un don para la detección y observación en cualquier ámbito, hasta el más minúsculo de los detalles, que podía rivalizar con cualquier posible detective, salvo quizás por el favorito de Novel: Sherlock Holmes. Aun así, este par tenía una peculiaridad interesante: en el pueblo decían que hacían un equipo perfecto. En poco tiempo, Novel y Sonata ya estaban leyendo cuentos infantiles en la escuela de Ponyville, recitando monólogos en la plaza central o incluso contando historias de terror a los empleados del "Hay and Stay Hotel". No era tan famoso aún, pero la gente comenzaba a notarlo.

Cuando ambos estaban de regreso al hotel, se detuvieron en un lugar para almorzar algo.

–Gran trabajo el de hoy, señor Shy…

–¿Señor Shy? Esta es la primera vez que me llamas así, Sonata. ¿Desde cuándo nos hablamos de "usted"?

–Me agrada el nombre. Representa un poco su personalidad que muestra al pararse a leer ante un público adulto.

–Bueno, sí. Tartamudeo un poco, pero deberías entenderme: Esta semana ha sido una época de descubrimiento. Yo anteriormente vivía en un lugar lejos de cualquier posibilidad de convivir con nadie, pues desde joven quedé solo. Sin padres ni parientes… olvidados en un rincón del mundo donde solo podía contemplar la infelicidad. Después llegó Fluttershy, y ella me cambio completamente la vida. Ahora, en Ponyville, rodeado de muchos ponys que parecen sentir interés en mí, ahora siento como si fuera parte de una comunidad.

–Supongo que estar en soledad hace que la compañía de alguien se sienta como una bendición –cuando Sonata dijo esto, su voz fue apagándose poco a poco, bajando la cabeza y mirando el suelo debajo de su mesa.

–¿Pasa algo?

–¿Hm? No, nada en especial –Rápidamente corrigió su postura y volvió a su emparedado–. Aún no puedo entender por qué Celestia siente un respeto especial por usted. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que ella le diera un lugar donde vivir y un escriba para ayudarlo a escribir?

–Nada que un buen pony no hubiese hecho en mi lugar…

La charla fue interrumpida por una entrega especial. A lo lejos se podía escuchar la voz de la princesa Twilight llamando al escritor, acercándose en vuelo hasta él.

–Señor Shy…

–Puedes llamarme novel, con confianza.

–¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Baje la cabeza! ¡Está en presencia de la princesa Twilight Sparkle!

–Descuida Sonata. Él y yo somos técnicamente amigos.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–La conocí tiempo antes de que fuera princesa. Eso es lo que pasa.

–Señor Shy, la princesa Celestia mandó esto por medio de Spike –Twilight tomó un pergamino con su magia de su alforja, mostrándole el sello de la princesa–. Es un pergamino sellado que tiene su nombre, y una cinta con entrega urgente.

–¿Urgente? –Novel tomó el pergamino con cierta curiosidad en su rostro, lo fue desatando mientras Twilight se asomaba por sobre el hombro del pegaso. Esto atrajo también la curiosidad de Sonata, quien enterada estaba de las ordenes de Celestia hacía con Novel–. No creo que sea nada de gravedad, no soy un soldado ni nada por el estilo…

Es curioso cómo puede un nombre resaltado en mayúsculas, con una letra personal de la princesa en un color dorado causar que la sangre se enfrié. Novel había sido asignado a su primera convivencia real, con una pony muy especial. Es curioso que los tres la conocieran, y que al unísono, cual si hubiere ensayo de por medio, expresaran su nombre.

–¡TRIXIE!

–Señor Shy, no creo que quiera hacer este en especial.

–¿Por qué no? Es la primera de todas, y debo hacerlo, o grandes cosas pasarán.

–Novel, no puedo acompañarte esta vez.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Es Trixie demasiado para soportar?

–No es Tixie como tal. Es nuestro pasado en Canterlot. No tenemos una buena relación.

Novel conocía al Pony, Trixie era una pony ególatra y presumida cuya actividad preferida radicaba en pretender poder ser mejor. No se podía tomar un encargo así a la ligera, por ello necesitaba ayuda, quizás una ayuda más rerena que responsiva.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a Trixie? –Fluttershy estaba algo atemorizada por el nombre.

–Bueno, sí. Eres quizás la única que no atacaría directamente a Trixie, sin importar lo que diga de ti.

–Pero he escuchado de ella. Es una pony de mala semilla que solo intenta ridiculizar a quienes muestran un poco de talento para algo, usando su magia y exponiendo a cada pony ante los demás, generalmente con finales no muy buenos. Si eso me hiciera a mí…

–Descuida, si ella dirige su magia a ti, yo estaré delante de ti. Necesito compañía para que alguien me pueda ayudar. Ni Twilight ni sonata quisieron acompañarme. Todavía no entiendo porque.

Fluttershy miró el suelo por un instante, y al terminar de pensar lo suficiente (unas tres veces) se puso completamente en pie.

–Iré.

–Gracias, princesa.

–Pero si comienza a tratar de ponerme en ridículo, por favor no te rías.

–Descuida. No podría hacerlo.

.

Encontrar a Trixie y su caravana de sorpresas fue difícil. Para ayudarse, Fluttershy se acompañó de un halcón, quien con su buena vista podía ver por sobre los árboles y los tejados. Tomó tiempo, pero finalmente encontraron a Trixie en un pueblo pionero llamado:

–¡Bienvenidos a APPALELOOSA!

–¡Señor Braeburn! ¡Es un placer volver a verlo! –Dijo Flutteshy.

–¡Señorita Fluttershy! ¡No la veía desde que mi prima Aplejack las trajo a ustedes a resolver los disturbios causados por el gran jefe búfalo! ¡¿Quién es el señor arremangado que huele a perfume de naranja?!

–Mi nombre es Novel. Novel Fethershy, y soy el padre de esta damita que ve aquí.

–¡El padre de la señorita Fluttershy! ¡Bienvenido sea usted a APPLELOOSA!

Como podrán imaginar, el primo Braeburn comenzó por darle a este par un nuevo tour por este sitio, logrando mostrar más de lo que pudo la primera vez.

El pueblo había prosperado, y como pioneros de un sitio desértico triunfaron en la cosecha de manzanas. Antes de lo que pudieran recordar el motivo por el que habían llegado allí, los dos ya se encontraban en un salón (por no decir cantina pues es un show familiar) disfrutando de un poco de sidra de manzana y el baile de las "Sweet Apple Western-Mare": un grupo de potrillas que bailaban country para los invitados.

–Es un pueblo pintoresco. Mucho tiempo atrás me hubiera gustado vivir en un lugar así.

–Padre, ¿No se nos ha olvidado algo?

–Descuida. Si recuerdo bien a nuestro objetivo terminará llamando la atención en cualquier…

En el salón se apersonó una yegua diferente a quienes habitaban el lugar. Vestida con una capa morada con muchas estrellas adornándola. Su pelaje era azul, con un crin blanco azulado. Sobre su cabeza reposaba un sombrero de punta, el mismo que tenía cubriéndole los ojos.

Aunque al entrar hizo un escándalo, su andar era deprimente, como si estuviera agotada. No ayudaba la cantidad de polvo que cubría sus cascos, y al llegar a la barra, se sentó con pesadez, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus patas.

–¿Le sirvo algo, amiga?

–Sidra, la más dulce que tengas.

Novel y Fluttershy sabían que era ella, pero no esperaban que estuviera tan decaída. Fueron pronto a la barra y se sentaron al lado de ella. Al principio notaron un rastro de tristeza, pero poco a poco descubrieron que solo se trataba de agotamiento, pues no bien recibió su sidra, ella ya se encontraba dormida.

–¡Oh, pobrecilla! Debe estar agotada.

–¿Qué crees que le pase? –preguntó Novel.

–Ella es la única de su caravana. Imagina cargar con todo ese peso en sus hombros, de ciudad en ciudad. Puede que recién llegara hoy a Applelooza.

No pasó mucho antes de que Trixie volviera en sí. Pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de los ponys a su alrededor, y reconoció a una de ellos.

–¡Tú! –El grito hizo que Fluttershy se escondiera tras de su padre, mientras este se ponía entre ella y la hechicera–. ¡Tú eres amiga de esa Twilight Snarckle.

–Hola, señorita Trixie.

–¡No me saludes como si fuéramos amigas! ¡Ni siquiera te dirijas a mí si no es como la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!

–¡La gran y poderosa Trixie! ¡Te he estado buscando!

–¿Me buscabas?

–Claro. Veras, soy un escritor, y deseaba saber si podría ayudarme con una entrevista para inspirarme a escribir. Soy admirador de las caravanas ambulantes.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie va a ayudarte con eso?

–Bueno, no estoy seguro. ¿Qué le gustaría que hiciera por usted?

–Dices ser escritor. Da la casualidad de que mi afiche tiene problemas… se quemó durante una presentación. Ahora mismo no tengo nada que presentar como propaganda. Si tu me ayudas con mi afiche, yo con gusto te otorgaré esa entrevista exclusiva para el diario al que perteneces.

Novel y Fluttershy se miraron entre sí. Si, ambos podían hacerle un afiche a Trixie, combinando el arte de ambos, pero no entendían la razón por la que Trixie creía que Novel era escritor de columnas para periódico.

–Sí, gracias señorita Trixie. Solo que…

–Bien, no perdamos el tiempo. Vengan, les mostraré la caravana.

Al llegar al lugar donde Trixie había dejado la caravana se dieron cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. No solo había perdido el afiche, sino una rueda, medio muro y parte de la tela en un accidente con fuego.

–Sí, verán. Necesito que el afiche sea grandioso. Que grite a los cuatro vientos "¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!"

–No necesitas afiche, sino un megáfono –dijo Novel sintiendo el grito en el cerebro.

–¿Qué le pasó a tu caravana?

–Un accidente. Estaba en una tierra de dragones presentando mi acto y una roca volcánica aterrizó en la tela. Perdí parte de mi caravana, así como mi alimento y mi cama.

–Pobrecita. No puedo creer que hayas viajado así.

–La gran y poderosa Trixie ha estado en problemas antes. Nada que no haya podido solucionar.

–Esto no parece solucionado –Novel se acercó a la carreta y sin pensarlo dos veces…–. Te diré lo que haré. Te repararé la caravana. Solo necesito madera…

–No me ha sido posible arreglarla porque no tengo dinero para ella. Hace tiempo lo tuve, pero lo usé para reparar mi escenario.

–Vaya. Entonces tendré que pensar en algo diferente.

–No, no tienes. La gran y poderosa Trixie solo necesita el afiche. Hazlo y tendrás tu entrevista.

–Pero si no tienes…

–Ahora, si me lo permites, tengo que presentarme ante este pueblo como ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie! Y espero que para cuando vuelva, tengas mi afiche. Es complicado presentarse sin una propaganda que me respalde.

Trixie comenzó a alejarse hondeando su capa. Tanto novel como Fluttershy se quedaron en la caravana, tratando de entender a la pony que acababa de partir.

.

Siguiendo a Trixie, ella parecía más enérgica hoy que nunca, o al menos eso aparentaba. Pasó por tiendas comprando provisiones para su próximo viaje camino a Manehathan, una pequeña provincia donde podría presentarse. Apenas tuvo lo suficiente en su alforja, se dirigió a una posada, pagó una noche de alojamiento y se apoderó de su habitación. Una vez vio que estaba sola, se tiró al suelo, sin importar el lugar donde cayera.

–No puedo creer que esos dragones arruinaran mi caravana. Apenas y pude salir de su territorio con una rueda. Si tan solo… –Trixie se detuvo un instante antes de continuar su oración, se desató la alforja y se puso de pie con la poca energía que le quedaba–. No, no necesito a nadie. ¡Soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie después de todo! ¡A diferencia de otros ponys no necesito ni dependo de nadie! –Caminó hasta ubicarse frente a la cama y se recostó allí–. No necesito la ayuda de nadie para destacar. Yo misma seré grandiosa. Se lo demostraré al mundo.

Dicho esto, se recostó y se quedó completamente dormida.

.

A la mañana siguiente, justo después de almorzar ligero se dirigió a su caravana, encontrándose con su afiche terminado. Curioso, este afiche era mejor que el anterior. Estaba pintado sobre un lienzo pegado al muro de la caravana, pintado con el arte suficiente para hacer esta imagen prácticamente un vitral circular instalado en un costado. Al principio, ella creyó que se trataba de esto, pero al tocarlo supo que era liso. En este vitral estaba la gran y poderosa Trixie, elevando los brazos. A su alrededor había imágenes pequeñas de actos de magia tales como hacer aparecer un conejo de su sombrero, trucos de cartas, transformación, desaparición y un truco que ella no había visto: caminar sobre el agua.

Otra cosa que llamó la atención de Trixie fue la madera: el muro estaba quemado la última vez que revisó. Era por ello que intentó revisarlo: la madera era nueva, al igual que el eje debajo de la caravana.

–¡Es asombroso! No cabe duda que ese joven escritor y su acompañante se ganaron la entrevista. Pero, ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado… hasta dos minutos después, que vio una rueda siendo conducida por Fluttershy y Novel. Ellos habían conseguido una vieja rueda de piedra usada para el molino, la misma que redujeron y pulieron durante la noche para poderla ajustar a las necesidades de la caravana. Cuando ambos se detuvieron cerca de Trixie, ella parecía molesta.

–Bueno, puede que no sea la mejor de las ruedas de repuesto, pero ayudará mientras consigues una mejor.

–Te dije que no tenías que reparar mi caravana. Esto no es parte de nuestro trato.

–Lo sé. Pero no podía dejarte seguir así.

–No, no iba a seguir así.

–¡¿Compraste la rueda?! Oh, lo siento. No quise ser tan impulsivo, es solo que quería ayudar.

Fluttershy sintió que la estaban imitando, pero eso tal vez era solo porque su padre era así realmente.

–No, no compre la rueda. Es solo que no necesito la ayuda de nadie. La gran y poderosa Trixie es independiente, no necesito de nadie más que de mí.

Hubo un silencio extraño, en el que solo se podían oír los sonidos de un pueblo pionero en progreso… y una estampida de búfalos a lo lejos.

–No puedo pedirte que deshagas lo que has hecho, pero tampoco esperes que te pague por ello. Trixie nunca te lo pidió.

–No hay problema –Fluttershy miró a su padre sorprendido, pues cada centavo de su dinero se fue en estas reparaciones.

–Bueno, supongo que te debo una entrevista. ¿No te molesta que sea después de mi presentación del medio día? Trixie debe prepararse y necesita embellecerse para su público.

–Descuida, estaremos presentes para su acto, señorita Trixie –Fluttershy estaba sorprendida. La amabilidad de Novel rivalizaba con la suya.

–Bien. Trixie se despide.

Novel y Fluttershy se retiraban del lugar, ella con muchas dudas y él con una sonrisa en su faz dibujada.

–Estoy orgullosa, padre. No creí que soportaras a Trixie tan bien.

–No es fácil, princesa. Es solo que me recuerda a cierto personaje de mis cuentos.

–¿Un personaje? ¿Cuál de todos?

–¡Escritor! –La voz de Trixie detuvo al par en seco, volteando a sus espaldas para mirar a Trixie de pie frente a su afiche–. Tu trabajo es bueno… para ser de un pegaso. No creí que ningún artista no unicornio ejecutara así la pintura. Pero cometiste un error.

–¿En serio, Trixie?

–La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no camina sobre el agua.

–Lo sé. Pero no porque no lo puedas hacer ahora, no significa que no podrás hacerlo jamás.

Estas palabras iban más allá de una cortesía. Trixie sintió un pequeño estallido dentro de ella como nunca antes sintió. Era una cálida sensación que la hacía ruborizarse, lo que intentó ocultar dándole la espalda de golpe a Novel.

–¡Hum! ¡Bobo! ¡Pensar que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie aceptará esta afrenta solo porque tú lo dices! ¡Debes estar más loco que Twilight Snarkle!

Novel continuó su camino escuchando de lejos las palabras de Trixie, mientras que Fluttershy seguía con su charla.

–¿Qué personaje te recuerda a Trixie?

–¿Qué? ¡Oh, si! Supongo que no lo reconoces, pero me recuerda al dragón de Alcantar, en "Gritos de un corazón apagado".

–¿En serio a ese personaje?

–Sí. Solo necesita un poco de paciencia y un corazón que encender.

.

Trixie estaba dentro de su caravana, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado allá afuera. Esta cálida sensación… que no pudo reconocer del todo pero que entendió era poderosa. De no ser así, ese sobresalto no había sido sino una sorpresa. Al mirarse al espejo reconoció en ese pequeño rubor a alguien de su pasado.

–Ese pony tiene ciertos problemas de confianza. No conoce a la gente, y cree que haciendo buenas acciones logrará sacarme algo. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no necesita ayuda. Puedo encargarme de todo.

Al mirar por la ventana, vio la rueda de piedra. Aunque fuera pesada, era una rueda perfecta para la carroza. Y con el paso del tiempo, el verla tan cerca de su caravana casi instalada. Se mordía los cascos de la tentación de tomarla, colocarla en su caravana hasta encontrar una refacción parecía una buena idea.

–Bueno. Creo que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie debe poner el ejemplo y levantar la basura que el escritor dejó en mitad del camino.

Al ver que Trixie recogía e instalaba la rueda de piedra en la Caravana, Novel consiguió la pista final para escribir sobre ella (Como cinemática, imaginen que se trata de una narración mientras se muestra el espectáculo ambulante de Trixie frente a búfalos y pioneros).

"Estimada princesa Celestia.

Cuando recibí tus ordenes de escribir sobre Trixie, muchos ponys me pidieron que diera la espalda y abandonara. Sin embargo, supongo que hacer eso es provocar aún más a la ignorancia e indiferencia que tienen algunos ponys hacia quienes no conocen aún. Un ejemplo es Trixie, una artista ambulante cuyo único deseo es mostrar que ella sola puede hacerlo todo, excepto tal vez pedir ayuda.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de intuir por adelantado lo que le ocurría. La soledad solo causa que una persona tema por la compañía, así como una persona acompañada toda su vida tema a la soledad. Este temor es por lo general una camisa de fuerza que impide a una persona moverse libremente entre relaciones. Comprendo la soledad de Trixie, debido a que una parte de mi vida estuve solo. Sin embargo, admiro que ella pueda salir adelante, con la misma energía con la que presenta su espectáculo. No permitirá jamás que la gente crea que no puede hacerlo. Su perseverancia rivaliza con su orgullo.

Por último debo resaltar la insistencia con la que los demás ponys decidieron que no debía tomar este encargo: si bien es difícil de tratar, no es una pony que no necesite ser tratada. Si, tal vez es un poco orgullosa y ególatra, pero es por esto mismo que necesita de alguien. A veces las personas más difíciles de amar, son quienes más lo necesitan…".

Terminado su espectáculo, Trixie recibió a Novel y Fluttershy en su caravana, recibiéndolos con una taza de te de hojas, perfecta para relajarse.

–Supongo que no les molestará que mi caravana no esté del todo en orden. Es muy complicado ser la gran y poderosa Trixie y poder limpiar al mismo tiempo.

–Lo comprendo –dijo Fluttershy–. Eres muy amable en dejarnos entrar a tu caravana.

–Son los primeros en entrar a mi camerino. No muchos son afortunados de conocer a La Gran y Poderosa…

–Señorita Trixie, si me permite interrumpir, quisiera comenzar con una pregunta. ¿Por qué el uso de la tercer persona en su propia presentación.

–Comprendo, es posible que critiques mi forma de comportarme. Eso claro porque no es muy común en los demás. Verás, si me refiero como me refiero a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie como lo hago es porque quiero que así se me haga referencia.

–Oh, ok. Entonces debo corregir algo.

Novel sacó la carta que estaba destinada a Celestia y agregó un poco al final.

"Por cierto, en un futuro solo podré referirme a ella como LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE, pues así es como ella se siente mejor".

.

.

.

Al ser analista de personajes de My little pony, debo pedir ayuda. Sé que muchos esperan que se trate a las mane 6, lo que se hará a su tiempo. sin embargo, prefiero dar a conocer a diferentes personajes. Ponys secundarios y de fondo. Por ello, acudo a la comunidad Brony de habla romance (Que impresión que uno de mis lectores sea de habla portuguesa, el primero de los que espero sean muchos) para sugerencias. ¿A quien quisieran leer en el próximo? Lyra Heartstrings, Sweet "bombom" Drops, Discord, Derpy Hooves (aunque también le dicen Ditzy Doo). Sugerencias, comentarios, alabanzas, quejas, regaños... entre otros serán recibidos en caja de comentarios aquí abajito


	3. Octavia Melody

Octavia Melody

Volver a casa tras de lo ocurrido con Trixie tuvo sus reacciones. Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie estaban en el spa de Ponyville, escuchando a Fluttershy contando con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido en Applelooza, desde ver a Trixie en el salón, hasta su entrevista dentro de la caravana de la misma. Por supuesto que las risas no se hicieron esperar una vez terminada la historia.

–Al parecer Fluttershy estuvo demasiado tiempo bajo el sol. Esa tramposa y egocéntrica pony jamás dejaría a nadie, salvo su ego, entrar en su caravana. ¿Dices que los invitó a tomar el té?

–Una taza de té de hojas.

–Esa pony no podría ofrecer un té de hojas a un toro, aunque este estuviera a punto de cornearle el orgullo –dijo Applejack.

–¡Pero es cierto! ¡Tengo pruebas de ello!

–¿De verdad puedes probar que les invitó un té de hojas? –Preguntó Twilight con mucha curiosidad.

–Bueno… no del todo. Yo no tengo las pruebas. Mi padre es quien tiene la fotografía colgada en el muro, y también tiene un sombrero de copa que le obsequió.

Esta afirmación, sobre un regalo de parte de Trixie para Novel, fue un acontecimiento que incluso Aloe y Lotus Blossom (las ponys que trabajan dentro del Spa) sintieron como imposible. La reacción clara y obvia de ellas fue un suspiro invertido, y la boca abierta de las damas dentro del recinto.

–¿De verdad Trixie le regaló un sombrero de copa al Señor Shy?

–Sí. Un sombrero de copa negro. Según Trixie, fue su primer sombrero, el que usó en su primer acto como la Gran Trixie. Supongo que antes no era poderosa.

–Pero… eso es imposible –dijo Rarity, quien parecía la más sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Trixie–. El Señor Shy debe tener poderes de control mental o un don de palabra tan poderoso como el sol.

–Los pegasos no usan magia, tontita –Intervino Pinkie Pie saliendo del Jacuzzi con un snorquel–. Solo los unicornios pueden usar magia libremente. Además, el sol no tiene don de palabra, es solo una enorme esfera de gas quemándose a miles de kilómetros de Equestria.

–Aun así, estoy sorprendida del poder de convencimiento del señor Shy. Eso de tímido no es parte de su personalidad, al parecer. Hizo que la misma princesa Celestia se estremeciera con una carta…y si Trixie le regaló su primer sombrero… significa que ella se ha vuelto modesta. ¡Esa es… la mejor… cosa… posible! ¡Oh! ¡Esto me ha inspirado! ¡Debo hacerle un traje acorde a ese elegante sombrero de copa! Tal vez algo formal… que le grite al mundo ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy el mejor analista pony de Equestria!

–Eso será un poco complicado con él fuera de Ponyville –dijo Twilight.

–¿Cómo dices cielo?

–Bueno, la princesa mandó por la mañana una carta dirigida al señor Shy. De inmediato lo mandé a entregárselo. Luego que llegó, me dijo que estaría camino a Canterlot.

–¡Canterlot! ¡Tierra de nobles y sociedad! ¡Oh! ¡¿Sabes a que noble Pony conocerá ahora?!

–No lo sé. La carta era para él, no para mí. Revisar habría sido de mal gusto.

–¡Oh, avísenme cuando llegue! ¡Quiero escuchar su nueva historia!

.

Sonata y Novel estaban de camino a Canterlot en el tren de pasajeros destinado. Por supuesto que siendo nuevo, Novel se la pasaba de frente a la ventana, disfrutando de la vista natural de los paisajes de Equestria, sentado sin decir una palabra. Esto era raro, pues la mayor parte del tiempo sabía sacar platica. Esta actitud llamaba la atención de Sonata, pues bien podía imaginarse estar viendo un potrillo atento a un juguete en un aparador.

–Señor Shy, ¿se siente bien?

–No tienes idea lo mucho que adoro este mundo Sontata.

–¿Disculpe?

–Esta es la primera vez que me subo a un tren de pasajeros. Y la vista es asombrosa. Tengo los deseos de pintar todos y cada uno de los paisajes que han visto mis ojos estos últimos días.

–Bueno, siempre hay tiempo para usted –Sonata comenzó a pensar, y a su cabeza cayó la historia de Trixie–. Espere, ¿Dice que esta es la primera vez que se sube a un tren de pasajeros?

–Si… por Celestia, que lago tan precioso…

–¿Quiere decir que trotó todo el camino hasta Applelooza?

–Me tardé una semana en regresar, me acompañaba mi hija y uno de sus amigos halcones. Estábamos tratando de buscar a Trixie, pues no teníamos ni idea de dónde se encontraba.

–Ya veo. Lamento no haberlo acompañado. Mucho le ruego me perdone.

–Sonata, no tienes nada que lamentar. Celestia te envió conmigo como escriba, no como sirvienta. Además –Novel desvió la mirada del cristal, dedicándole su atención a Sonata. Estiró su casco hacia ella ofreciéndolo como señal de amistad– teniéndote a ti, ahora tengo una amiga más en Equestria.

Sonata estiró su casco aceptándole a Novel su amistad.

–Si, por supuesto. Una amiga…

Novel la veía ruborizarse un poco por esta confianza de su compañero hacia ella. Novel la miraba con una sonrisa sincera, la que se volvió una expresión de alegría desbordante por las palabras siguientes de ella.

–¡Oh! ¡Hemos llegado!

Novel volvió su atención al exterior, observando desde lo lejos la ciudad más impresionante de Equestria: Canterlot. Cada metro que avanzaba se adentraba más y más a sus fantasías pasadas. Canterlot, la ciudad donde se levantan el sol y la luna. Aunque tenía un objetivo, su mayor deseo era volver a hablar con la princesa Celestia, y conocer a la princesa Luna.

Una vez se bajaron ambos del tren, un guardia pony los recibió. Este les tenía listos una carroza y un guía de turistas. Este les dio un paseo gratuito por Canterlot. Sonata era originaria de esta ciudad, pero pocas veces se había dado el gusto de conocerla. Novel, en cambio, de inmediato comenzó a interesarse por el lugar. El recorrido terminó en el teatro, donde Celestia y Luna serían sus anfitrionas a un concierto de música. Apenas las vieron esperándolos en el frente del recinto, Novel intentó saltar de la carroza.

–Novel, espera…

–Señorita princesa Celestia.

–Novel. Encantada de volverte a ver.

–Le agradezco sus atenciones, madame –dijo arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza.

–Novel, quiero presentarte a mi hermana, la princesa Luna.

Novel la vio a los ojos, y notó en ella la belleza de la noche. Sus ojos eran tan profundos, que prácticamente podían hipnotizar. Sin embargo, la alegría de conocerla por fin le hizo sentirse en un sueño.

–Princesa, encantado de conocerlo.

–He escuchado de ti y de tus orígenes. También leí lo que escribiste para mi hermana. Se te da muy bien la letra, señor Fethershy.

–Estaría encantado de poder escribir para usted, mi lady –Sonata se presentó frente a las princesas bajando la cabeza–. Ella es Sonata. Es la escriba que me fue asignada con la bendición de su majestad.

–Nos conocemos bien. ¿Cierto Sonata?

–Así es, princesa.

–Te gusta la música, Novel.

–Me encanta la música.

–Me alegro. Ven, quiero que me cuentes todo mientras comienza el concierto.

Mientras Celestia se retiraba con Novel (que más parecía un niño contando una historia fantástica) Luna y Sonata se miraron entre ellas, confundidas de la conducta de ambas.

–¿Es Novel acaso tan buen amigo de la princesa Celestia?

–Celestia es amiga de todos. Pero solo él le es de interés ahora mismo. Su carta analizándola es una de sus mejores. Aun no comprendo por qué no la ha enmarcado.

–Porque le gusta leerlo, tal vez. Enmarcado no es tan personal.

–Sí, tienes razón.

El teatro de Canterlot era enorme. Muchos ponys de la nobleza, estrellas y la misma princesa Celestia disfrutaban de conciertos y obras teatrales en este sitio, construido para los más grandes directores, actores y músicos. Hoy tocaba el turno de una ópera muy solicitada por los nobles: Carmin. Todos estaban ya instalados, y la princesa fue quien corrió el telón con su magia para iniciar el concierto.

–Increíble calidad de sonido –susurró Novel mirando el esplendor del lugar.

–Novel, echa un vistazo a la banda sonora y dime si encuentras algo interesante.

Las palabras de Celestia revelaban su intención al invitarlo al teatro. Novel había recibido la carta con el nombre de Octavia Melody, pero Novel aún no conocía a esta pony. Es por ello que Celestia le llevó a ella, pero era parte de su trabajo encontrarla.

Novel bajó la cabeza y se encontró con una banda de ponys muy bien trajeados. Todos eran ponis de diferentes especies: terrestres, pegasos y (en su gran mayoría) unicornios. Cada uno de ellos usando instrumentos adeptos a su especie. Muchos ponis alados usaban instrumentos de aire, mientras que los ponis terrestres se encargaban completamente de la percusión. Todo parecía muy diferenciado, salvo por un pony. Entre los instrumentos de cuerda había una enorme cantidad de unicornios, y solo uno de ellos era diferente: una pony terrestre de pelaje gris y crin negro muy bien arreglado. Esta pony estaba algo separada de las otras, pues a diferencia de sus compañeros en las cuerdas, ella usaba sus cascos para usar el instrumento… un enorme chelo.

–¡Dulce Celestia! –Exclamó en un susurro.

–Lo has descubierto.

–Eso es increíble. Y pensar que yo me limitaba a mi mismo por no poder escribir con la misma facilidad.

–Su nombre es Octavia. Una de las mejores concertistas de chelo que ha conocido Equestria.

–Ella es la siguiente, ¿cierto?

–Silencio los dos.

Luna disfrutaba mucho de la música, por lo que de inmediato les pidió que dejaran de susurrarse. Novel miró a Celestia, y esta le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

Tras de un concierto estupendo, Novel y Sonata fueron corriendo tras vestidores (con el permiso de Celestia) y se puso a buscar el camerino de Octavia. Durante más de diez minutos recorrieron tres veces el corredor de vestidores, pero no logró encontrarla. Frustrados por no poder localizarle, comenzaron a preguntar por ella a cualquier unicornio músico que se topó. Estos les sugirieron no buscarla en camerinos, pues ella no se encontraba allí. Al intentar interpretar las palabras de los ponys, comenzaron a buscarla afuera, pero no pudieron localizarla. Incluso lograron encontrar a otras de las Celebridades favoritas de Sonata, quienes la entretuvieron por un largo tiempo. No fue sino hasta el anochecer, cuando todos habían abandonado el recinto que Novel y Sonata se encontraron en una oscuridad parcial.

Ambos terminaron en un establecimiento de comida, cada uno con diferentes sensaciones. Novel estaba algo frustrado, mientras que Sonata… bueno…

–¡Increíble! –exclamó con ensueño–. ¡Pude conocer y platicar con Saphire Shores! ¡Este es el día más interesante de este año!

–Me alegra que al menos ahora me muestras una faceta alegre de ti.

–Soy una pony alegre, lo que pasa es que en horas de trabajo soy más seria.

–Claro.

Mientras llegaba la orden de este par, un par diferente entró en el lugar. Una de las dos ponys era Octavia Melody, mientras que la otra parecía una Pony completamente opuesta a ella. Mientras Octavia vestía un traje de gala, el mismo que usara en su puesto en la orquesta, solo que ahora estaba con el cabello suelto. Su amiga era un Pony de pelaje blanco y crin… bueno… rebelde y azul neon… De hecho esta segunda Pony llamaba más la atención de Novel por esos anteojos Rave.

–Fue una obra estupenda.

–Sí. Es una lástima que las rosas se las avienten a nuestra cantante y jamás a la banda.

–Tranquila, Octavia. Sin la música, solo sería una pony presuntuosa gritando como una llama.

Novel las vio sentarse cerca de ellos, el lugar adecuado para observarla. Sonata notó esta atención, y junto con Novel comenzaron a verlas.

–Supongo que tienes razón, Vynil.

–Claro que tengo razón, ustedes son las columnas que sostienen ese recinto, y ella solo una obra que exhiben allí.

–Tiene su talento. No muchas ponys alcanzan una potencia de voz como la de ella.

–Me encanta que aún con tu negatividad le veas el punto positivo a todo.

Novel no podía examinar desde el punto donde se encontraba, aún si estaba tan cerca. Debía hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo acercarse sin parecer inoportuno.

–Acérquese un poco, señor Shy…

–No quiero parecer un acosador.

–¿Acosador? Es difícil no parecer acosador de la forma en que las mira –Sonata se fijó un poco en las ponys que vigilaba, y con un poco de tiempo le dio indicaciones al analista–. Bueno, esto será interesante. La pony blanca ya le echó el ojo. Quizás nos inviten a charlar con ellas. Siga mirándolas, intente parecer un fan.

–De acuerdo.

En la mesa de los músicos, Vinyl notó de reojo, sin voltear la cabeza, al extraño pony mirando a su mesa, con una sonrisa de fascinación. Específicamente miraba a Octavia. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar pasar esto por alto.

–Octavia, creo que ya tienes un fan.

–¿Cómo dices?

–De reojo, mira a las tres en punto.

Octavia hizo esto, solo que no pudo disimular mucho alertando a Novel. Este trató de rectificar su postura como escondiéndose de los ojos de la músico. Vinyl miraba ahora completamente hacia la mesa de ellos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su casco.

–Es justo tu tipo. Tal vez deberíamos invitarlo a acompañarnos.

–¡Estás loca! Es un extraño, no sabemos nada de ellos. Además, seguro la pony frente a él es su esposa.

–No veo que le preste mucha atención al pony frente a él. Tal vez solo trabajen juntos. Diviértete un poco, tal vez te distraigas con él, tengan una cita romántica y por fin encuentres a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida.

–¡Vinyl! –La DJ se levantó de su asiento, agitando uno de sus cascos hacia la mesa de Novel.

–¡Oye, joven curioso y acosador!

–¡Vinyl! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¡Vengan con nosotras! ¡Les invitamos un poco de sidra!

Novel y Sonata fueron sorprendidos por esa invitación, y ambos fueron a la mesa de las ponys. De alguna forma, Vinyl se las arregló para sentar a Novel al lado de Octavia, mientras Sonata estaba al lado del pony neon.

–¿Yoh, que tal? Soy DJ-PON 3, y ella es mi compañera de cuarto, Octavia Melody.

–Mucho Gusto en conocerles –dijo Novel bajando la cabeza–. Ella es Sonata, mi escriba y compañera de vida. Y yo soy Novel, escritor.

–¿Escritor? ¿Escribes poemas o canciones? –preguntó Vinyl.

–No exactamente. Soy escritor de cuentos, fabulas, historias sencillas que no por cortas dejan de ser interesantes.

–¿En serio? ¿Escuchaste eso, Tavita? Es un escritor.

–¡No me llames así! Detesto que me llamen así.

–¿Por qué es eso? –Preguntó Sonata.

–Quiero que se me reconozca por mi nombre, no por… un diminutivo de mi propio origen.

–Pero… no es un diminutivo –dijo Vinyl–. Es de cariño. Tú me llamas Vinyl…

–¡Te llamas Vinyl! ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces? ¿Vin? ¿Pon?

–Sabes, me agrada Vin. Si, debería ser Vin…

–No llegaré a ningún lado contigo.

–No veo el problema con los nombres. Es decir, a mi todos me llaman señor Shy.

–¿Señor Shy? –afirmó Octavia con una interrogativa–. Supongo que no te está describiendo del todo.

–Bueno… si… en parte. Pero no estás entendiéndome, el nombre de un Pony no forma a quien realmente es. Por ejemplo –Novel tomó un crisantemo del centro de mesa y se lo mostró a Octavia–. Si llamamos a esta flor tulipán, no cambia lo que realmente es. Una rosa con otro nombre sigue siendo hermosa. Así eres tú.

Octavia, Vinyl y Sonata se comenzaron a ruborizar, dos de ella por la sorpresa y Octavia por el nerviosismo. Sin quererlo, Novel había mencionado unas palabras que hicieron estremecer el corazón de una joven violonchelista.

–¿Tu…?

–¡Oh, por Celestia!

–¿Qué, que ocurre?

–Ya sabía yo que no te habías dado cuenta –Sonata tomó con su magia el crisantemo y lo volvió a colocar en su florero.

–¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? –Preguntó Octavia haciendo círculos en el mantel.

–¿Tratando de hacer? Bueno, quisiera poder conocerte un poco más, tal vez una entrevista o un paseo.

Otra vez el corazón de Octavia dio un vuelco. Cada que algo así pasaba, Vinyl abría más la boca y Sonata se daba un ligero golpe en la frente con su casco delantero derecho.

–Si de verdad quieres conocerme, tal vez pueda tomarme un tiempo… y conocernos mejor.

–¿En serio? Será Genial.

–Pasa por mí… Estaré practicando en el teatro… por eso del mediodía. Tal vez podamos pasear… y comer algo juntos. Estaré esperando.

–Estaré esperando.

Vinyl tuvo la necesidad de que Sonata le cerrara la boca, pues esta serie de eventos sorpresivos. Siempre procuró divertirse con Octavia, y que ella la siguiera, pero esta vez era ella quien deseaba divertirse por su cuenta.

–Tal vez puedas contarnos uno de esos cuentos que has escrito. Quisiera saber sobre tu ingenio para la narrativa.

–Bien, no estaba preparado, pero veré que puedo hacer… tal vez una fábula que deje un buen sabor de boca al finalizar. Esta era una vez…

.

Alojarse en el castillo de Celestia fue otro de esos eventos que hicieron de esa visita. Tras de desayunar juntos, Novel se preparaba para salir del castillo.

–¿Lista, Sonata?

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Octavia estará en el teatro. Aceptó conocernos mejor, salir a pasear y tal vez…

–Ya veo, no lo entiendes.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Bueno, te contaré las cosas como Vinyl, Octavia y yo lo vimos. Ayer un pony tomó un crisantemo y se la presentó a una linda pony joven con una carrera en la música. Le dijo que la flor era tan bella como ella, y acto seguido le pidió que saliera con ella.

–Vaya. Que bien por ella… espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

–¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Novel, no lo entiendes! ¡Diste a entender que querías tener una cita con la señorita Octavia!

Novel se detuvo un momento (cerebro, corazón y pulmones). Tras de un instante volvió a funcionar…

–Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas –Novel se aproximó a la mesa, se sirvió algo de jugo de naranja y lo bebió al fondo. Tras de este trago apareció un semblante más caótico y perturbado del escritor–. Ok, Novel. Piensa. Que se hace en una cita. Recuerda tu cita anterior… … … ¡Ni siquiera tuviste una cita real, ignorante! ¡Escribes novelas de amor sin haber tenido una cita! ¡Eso es patético! ¡Peor que patético! ¡Eres un fraude!

–(Novel acaba de ascender en mi rarocosometro… hasta la cima). Espera, ¿Qué no eres el padre de la señorita Fluttershy.

–Sí, soy su padre adoptivo. Esta es la primera vez que saldré en una cita… con una pony. Creo que estoy mareado.

–Bien, parece que necesitas ayuda –Sonata tomó un bolso con bits y se lo entregó–. Ve a una florería, cómprale una rosa… o como quieras llamarle. Llévala a un lugar lindo, tal vez al parque… o a comer algo. Pasea, charla con ella, pretende que te interesa.

–Pero no sé si me interesa. No estoy listo para una relación amorosa con una pony que conocí en un concierto.

–no tienes que casarte con ella. Solo sal un rato, analízala… y no se te olvide decirle dónde vives y que volverás pronto. Ahora, ve. No hagas esperar a una pony.

Novel se armó con valor, determinación… y un poco de nerviosismo. Apenas iba a tocar el picaporte cuando Sonata le lanzó la bolsa de bits a la nuca. Este recibió el golpe, enterándose de su despiste.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Novel llegara al teatro, con algo de tiempo de sobra. Bajo sus alas tenía una rosa, y bajo sus cascos un terremoto. Se sentó cerca de una de las columnas principales esperando sentado por Octavia. No pasó mucho antes de que a sus oídos llegara una canción, una melodía tocada por solo un violonchelo proveniente del interior del teatro. Esa melodía era intensa, pasional y de fuertes cambios. Esta melodía la conocía Novel: Kanon de Patchbel. No era completa la canción, solo las notas del instrumento mencionado, pero aun así parecían ser tocadas de un modo distinto. Era como si fuera la versión personal del músico, y estando a solas la tocara para sí mismo.

La curiosidad llevó al pony a entrar, avanzando solo hasta encontrarse en las gradas. Allí descubrió a Octavia, de pie en el escenario, tocando el Violonchelo para sí misma, con su corazón dictándole el ritmo y la fantasía dándole pauta para cambiar. Y así, habiendo tocado durante los primeros minutos solo lo permitido para el chelo, cambió de pronto a tocar un canon diferente de la misma canción, haciendo sonar el instrumento en las partes tocadas por el violín. La música la envolvió de tal manera, que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, dejando que fueran los oídos quienes disfrutaran el momento. Cada que tocaba piezas como estas su mente se ausentaba, tocando casi de manera automática mientras su consciente se desviaba por una tangente que iba más allá de la realidad.

Cambió ahora al canon más complicado, sitio donde dio cátedra y maestría de su manejo del instrumento. Su corazón era un metrónomo que se agitaba con fuerza, y su cuerpo ahora parecía estar a punto de convertir el violonchelo en un violín. Alcanzar el final de la canción se había vuelto una danza onírica, que en su cabeza se volvía una marea de sentimientos desahogándose con la música. Cada nota parecía ser tocada con su alma, y cada segundo se dirigía a un concierto tocado por una sola pony.

Al llegar a las últimas notas, Octavia se detenía acentuando estas últimas, logrando así descender su ritmo cardiaco. Una vez terminado, abrió los ojos, encontrándose frente a ella a un Novel sentado, con una rosa en su ala y unos ojos de admiración extrema.

–¿Señor Shy?

–Eso… fue… ¡Asombroso! –Novel se expresaba como si se tratara de Scootaloo hablando sobre Rainbow Dash–. Es decir, la pasión con la que tocas, la precisión en cada una de las notas hacen que el público crea que estás cantando. ¡No! ¡Tú de verdad haces cantar a tu instrumento! Pude escuchar miles de voces cantando a coro. _Y tu entrega a la música, como si para eso vivieras hoy día…

–Muchas gracias, señor Shy.

–Llámame Novel, por favor.

–Novel. Claro. Agradezco tu interés en motivarme, pero solo soy un instrumento más en la banda.

–Por supuesto que eres un instrumento más, pero eso no implica que no seas un instrumento importante –Novel abrió un poco su ala para tomar su rosa. Se acercó a Octavia y colocó esta flor entre su crin y oreja, un movimiento muy audaz para él. Octavia estaba roja, pero en medio de su bochorno seguía enfocada.

–Dime una cosa, Novel. ¿De verdad era tu intensión invitarme a salir anoche?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Tengo la sensación de que tu interés era conocerme, pero no querías intimar conmigo a ese grado. ¿Tengo razón?

Novel bajó sus orejas, su mirada al suelo y sus hombros a su mínima expresión. Esto solo era prueba de que lo que Octavia decía no era nada más que la verdad.

–Lo sabía. No querías salir conmigo en verdad.

–Mi interés en conocerte es por un motivo diferente… o lo era. No puedo decírtelo, solo espero que confíes en que no es por ningún mal.

–Descuida. No pareces un mal pony. Solo uno que no se puede dar a entender bien.

–(He allí el motivo por el que me dicen señor Shy).

–Supongo que no es necesario continuar con esto ahora –Octavia estaba removiéndose la rosa del crin, cuando algo inesperado ocurrió.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Me confesaste que no quieres salir conmigo. Puedes retirarte entonces.

–¿Cuándo dije que no quería seguir con lo nuestro? –Octavia volvió a retomar su matiz rojizo–. Si, en un principio mi objetivo era llegar a conocerte mejor. Y hable un poco de más. Pero eso no significa que no quiera salir contigo. Si, todavía necesito conocerte, pero esta vez quiero conocerte mejor. Si me lo permites, y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer el día de hoy, quisiera continuar y salir a divertirnos. Tú y yo, dos desconocidos pretendiendo disfrutar de nuestra compañía. ¿Qué me dices?

Octavia estaba nerviosa, con un suave tono rojizo en su rostro, una rosa en su casco y un terremoto en sus rodillas. Novel tomó de vuelta la rosa y volvió a colocarla donde quedaba mejor.

–Además, este tulipán sigue siendo mi regalo para ti.

–¿Tulipán? Pero si es…

–Sí. Un buen tulipán.

Octavia recordó en ese momento el motivo por el que empezó todo el día anterior, al hablar que los nombres no hacían de alguien, o algo, lo que era en realidad. Luego vio a Novel mostrándole el flanco, moviendo a cabeza para invitarla a acompañarlo. Con dudas al respecto, Octavia decidió seguir con lo pactado y divertirse un rato al lado del joven potro que la invitó en primer lugar.

–Sabes, esta es la primera cita que tengo después de salir con ese violinista de Ponyville.

–¿Qué pasó entonces?

–El sujeto era bastante… competitivo.

–Si de confesarnos se trata… esta es la primera cita de mi vida. Y estoy nervioso.

–Descuida –Octavia respaldó su cabeza en el cuello de Novel, justo debajo de su mentón haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba–. Solo imagina que estas con una amiga, una dulce y linda chica que deseas proteger.

Para él no era extraño esa sensación. Después de todo, durante quince años estuvo cuidando de Fluttershy como si fuera una hija. Tal vez de este modo podría disfrutar más de su tiempo, recordando y haciéndose a la idea de que ella no era su hija, ella no era Fluttershy.

Ambos estuvieron paseando por Canterlot, solo caminando y deteniéndose para contemplar cosas. Con el tiempo, Novel comenzaba a juntar las piezas necesarias para su carta. Conocer a Octavia fue diferente de conocer a Trixie, y no precisamente por la cita, sino por la forma tan expresiva que era ella en comparación con su primer pony. Octavia gustaba escuchar. Escuchaba el bullicio de la ciudad, escuchaba el cantar de las aves, el viento entre las hojas de los árboles, incluso el correr del agua era un deleite para ella. También gustaba de charlar con tranquilidad, una buena pony para escuchar problemas y expresar opiniones. También gustaba de cosas más humildes. Por ejemplo, cuando otras ponys habrían gustado de comer en un restaurante de lujo, ella optó por ir a una cafetería (amante del café, por cierto). Aunque era de clase, no se comparaba a la comida del restaurante francés de la plaza central. Tal vez Octavia sabía que Novel no era de dinero, o tal vez ella solo disfrutaba modestamente de lo que la vida le otorgaba.

Al finalizar la Tarde, los dos estaban sentados cerca de un río que pasa afuera de Canterlot, ambos remojando sus cascos para descansar del día tan ajetreado por el que pasaron.

–Sabes, Novel. Quizás en otro momento te invitaría a residir aquí, en Canterlot. Te invitaría a vivir con Vinyl y conmigo. Pero… no creo que eso pueda ser.

–¿Por qué no?

–Bueno, no tengo idea de tu vida, si vives en Ponyville, en Manehattan, en Cloudsdale… Equestria es muy grande, pero sé que no eres de Canterlot.

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Bueno, no te había visto antes. Créeme, siendo concertista logras ver aunque sea de reojo a toda la gente. Y tampoco posees un acento citadino… Por eso pienso que eres mas bien de Ponyville, o de Manehattan.

–Soy de Ponyville.

–En cuanto a vivir con nosotras… el motivo más grande sería Vinyl. Es DJ, y tiene un fetiche muy marcado por los Wobs.

–Comprendo. Supongo que con lo mucho que disfrutas de la música es algo intenso vivir con ella.

–La mayor parte del tiempo termino con los oídos zumbándome por horas. No obstante es buena amiga. Y necesita que alguien la guíe.

–Eres demasiado buena con ella.

–Debo hacerlo. Vinyl es demasiado acelerada para estar sola. Sin un poco de orden, terminaría nadando en el desorden…

–Y tu necesitas un poco de locura y desorden de vez en cuando.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Si no fuera por ella, no estarías aquí, reposando un poco y saliendo del auditorio, ¿o si?

–Tuche, mon ami –Octavia se puso en pie, notando que el sol se estaba ocultando a lo lejos–. Es hora de volver.

–No estarás hablando en serio.

–Es hora, casi ha anochecido por completo.

–Casi, pero aún no. Ven, siéntate. Contempla este atardecer conmigo.

–Escucha, Novel. No soy de las románticas que… –Novel no esperó más. Con un tirón enérgico la recostó en el suelo cerca del río, y se acostó sobre ella para evitar que se levantara–. Novel, ¿Qué haces?

–Tú sientes con los oídos, yo en cambio me inspiro con mis ojos. Comparte conmigo un poco de inspiración.

Era el instante a lo lejos de Canterlot en el que el sol se ocultaba sobre los montes del horizonte. Era este el único momento del día en el que se podía ver el esplendor del sol de frente, sin daño en los ojos. El matiz, como iba del azul hacia el naranja, y luego oscurecía nuevamente a azul… Octavia estaba encantada de ver esto. No era su primer atardecer, solo era un muy buen atardecer, en el mejor lugar posible.

–¿Qué te pareció, Octavia?

–Eso… fue… Inspirador.

Novel dejó en libertad a Octavia, y esta se recostó en la hierba, apreciando las estrellas que Luna hacía aparecer en el filmamento. Tras de unos segundos volvió su mirada a Novel, quien volvía a mostrarle el costado y sacudía la cabeza invitándola a regresar a casa.

El largo camino a casa fue una charla continua. Hacía mucho que cualquiera de los dos había disfrutado de esta simple actividad, que tanto unía a la gente. Con cada paso, el camino se iba recortando hasta el punto en el que ya no hubo más. Frente a la puerta de Octavia estaban los dos, mirándose el uno al otro. Y con la luna como testigo, una despedida se hacía el final.

–Regresaras a Ponyville, ¿no es así?

–Si. Tengo que volver. Mi hija, mis amigos… todos me esperan de vuelta.

–Supongo que no habrá otra oportunidad de vernos.

–Lo habrá. Mi trabajo evidentemente me traerá aquí de vuelta. Quizás en aquella ocasión venga a conocer a Photofinish, o a Blueblood… incluso tendría venir a conocer un poco más de Vinyl.

–No la invitarías a una cita, ¿o si?

–¿Detecto celos en tu voz?

Octavia se acercó un poco a Novel, acurrucándose cuello con cuello como si estuviera abrazándolo. En su cercanía se sentía admirada, pero a solas con él… se sentía inspirada.

–Nos veremos después, Novel Feathershy.

Novel se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, y acercándose a ella…

–¡OCTAVIA! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Tienes idea de qué hora es, jovencita?!

–¡Vinyl! ¡No soy una niña, y tampoco eres mi madre!

–Y aunque lo fuera, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti? Pasaron las horas, es muy de noche… y no sabía nada de ti. Apenas conoces a ese potro. No puedo confiar en él.

–¿Desde cuando eres tú la que me cuida a mí?

–No te cuido. Pero me importa. ¡Sin ti no hay nadie que prepare la cena!

–¡Vinyl!

–¿Qué quieres que diga? Soy un desastre en la cocina. ¿Quieres ver como terminó el horno ahora que termine de preparar carbón de pan de maíz?

La alarma contra humo comenzaba a sonar, y Vinyl regresó a la cocina galopando a toda velocidad esperando poder salir sin una intoxicación por humo. Octavia negaba con la cabeza, y Novel sonreía.

–Sí. Sería divertido vivir con ustedes.

–Una aventura más que una vida.

–Te veré después.

–Estaré esperando.

Mientras Octavia entraba a su casa, Novel no pudo evitar mirarla caminando (si saben a lo que me refiero). Cuando la puerta se cerró, Novel se quedó un rato mirando la luna, y a la princesa de la noche en lo alto del castillo acomodándola en todo lo alto.

Al llegar a su habitación en el castillo, Sonata ya lo esperaba con papel y pluma preparados.

–Una buena noche, no es así, señor Shy.

–Una buena velada, amiga Sonata.

–Bueno. Supongo que estarás listo para escribir. ¿quiere que tome dictado?

–Claro.

Novel primero tomó un tulipán de su habitación y con él como inspiración fue dictando a Sonata:

"Estimada princesa Celestia:

Mi encargo esta semana fue conocer de cerca a Octavia. Ella es una pony terrestre, la única pony terrestre que ha sido elegida como concertista de violonchelo para la orquesta filarmónica de Canterlot. Al principio creí que deseabas conocer su historia, sus deseos y su forma tan atrevida de enfrentar y triunfar un mundo que no es apto para su especie. Y si ese era el caso, me temo que estaré decepcionándote.

Octavia no es solo una fuente de inspiración para superar los estándares. Es demasiado sencillo escribir sobre una pony triunfadora. No es mi fuerte escribir historias de éxito, de trabajo duro y de dedicación ciega. Mucho menos refiriéndote a una pony cuya pasión la ha llevado hasta donde está.

Si hay algo que aprender de ella es cómo lo que te gusta es lo que te llevará hasta donde pueda tu perseverancia. Verás, no se trata de una pony que venció barreras para volverse quién es. Ella es una pony que se centra tanto en su pasión, que incluso con los ojos cerrados puede llegar alto. No solo es su habilidad, sino lo que puede y desea hacer con ello.

Ella no busca resaltar, ni mucho menos ser admirada. Ella busca en ella misma superarse, y en ello confío que el día de mañana, incluso sin que ella lo sepa, será admirada incluso por quienes comparten su vocación. Quizás incluso ya sea admirada. No hay duda que al hacer lo que a uno le gusta, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el éxito venga por si solo.

Hablar de Octavia sin mencionar a su compañera de cuarto, es como hablar del bien sin compararlo con el mal. La simbiosis que posee con su amiga es justo lo que ambas necesitan. El caos de Vinyl Scratch es el ingrediente que permite que Octavia sea espontanea en su forma de tocar a solas. Pude presenciar que ella misma rompe sus esquemas, rompe con el molde gracias a su influencia sobre ella. Espero con deseos poder conocer también a esta caótica y atrabancada pony en un futuro. Sin embargo, eso será con el tiempo.

Por último, quisiera hablar de Octavia como persona fuera del glamour y la farándula que acarrea la vocación de concertista. Ella representa muy bien la humildad de una pony que se entrega a su vida, mas no por ello deja de lado sus gustos. La música puede encontrarse fuera de una banda, lejos de un concierto. Son esos pequeños sonidos de tu alrededor los que se disfrutan más que la música escrita por un compositor o un cantante. Ella me enseño esta muestra de humildad con el simple hecho de charlar durante un rato. Esa armonía que proviene del intercambio de opiniones no es sino la antesala de la mejor balada que existió alguna vez, la misma que es dirigida por el metrónomo de dos corazones en sincronía."

–"Dos corazones en sincronía". Señor Shy. ¿Acaso usted?

–Hoy ha sido un día agotador –Novel ya estaba arropado en su cama, a punto de entregarse a los brazos de Luna. Sonata lo miraba como si se tratara de un joven potrillo. Tal vez lo era, muy en su interior.

.

.

.

Si les gustó el fic, pueden dejar su comentario acá abajito. También espero el apoyo para el próximo pony a analizar. En cuanto a Oc, no me es posible. Cada uno de ellos cambia un poco la historia original, y muchos de ellos no los conozco.


	4. Aprendiendo a volar

Aprendiendo a volar

Educar a los niños en lo que importa realmente ha sido una labor que pocos se han atrevido a tomar en serio. Por ello durante el receso de actividades, Novel permanecía recostado cerca de la escuela de Ponyville, arropado por la sombra de este manzano. Anteriormente había leído cuentos para el alumnado del instituto, por lo que pronto se convirtió en un buen cuenta-cuentos, al que los niños acudían para escuchar historias. Por lo mismo que el receso no era eterno, Novel se limitaba a contar fabulas cortas que dejaran un buen sabor de boca a los niños y una lección para aprender a futuro. Ese día, las Cutie Mark Crusaders acudieron a él para una historia. Ese día, Twilight y Rarity se encontraban con él. Una tratando de escuchar a Novel, mientras que la otra tomando medidas para un traje de gala que hiciera juego con el sombrero de Trixie. Mientras la cinta métrica de Rarity envolvía a Novel, este contaba una fábula que resolvía un problema de Applebloom con Diamond Tiara.

"Un gallo, buscando comida para él y sus gallinas, encontró una gema y exclamó:

–Si mi dueño te hubiera encontrado, y no yo, él te habría tomado, y llevado a vender; pero yo no he encontrado para ti ningún objetivo. Prefiero tener un grano de cereal que todas las joyas en el mundo. (ESOPO)

Nuestra moraleja de hoy es: Lo que no tiene utilidad, no tiene valor."

–Señor Shy, no debería hablar a las chicas sobre el valor de una gema. Las gemas son de mucha utilidad para mí.

–Bueno, sí. Pero piensa que no para todos es importante.

–Será posible que a usted no le gusten las gemas, señor Feathershy? –Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

–Bueno… yo por lo personal no le encuentro mucho interés. Si, son hermosas y muchas de ellas son muy valiosas, pero a veces la misma gema tiene diferentes formas de ser vista –Novel señaló una gargantilla que tenía Rarity colgando de su cuello, con un hermoso ruby de fuego siendo el centro de atención.

Rarity dejó de mover la cinta y se enfocó en su ruby. El mensaje había sido comprendido para ella. Pero para las chicas algo no había quedado claro.

–Déjenme les explico –Twilight intervino caminando para quedar frente a las tres potrillas–El ruby de fuego, como este que nuestra amiga y hermana Rarity tiene modelando es uno de los más valiosos de toda equestria. Solo puede conseguirse uno así de brillante cuando se añeja por los dragones durante mucho tiempo. Para un pony, es una gema muy valiosa. Para los dragones es el mejor manjar posible. Y solo se puede conseguir uno de las manos de un Dragon.

–¿Cómo es que Rarity lo obtuvo? –cuestionó Applebloom con curiosidad.

–Mi Spikiewiky me lo regaló… Era el bocadillo que comería el día de su cumpleaños, pero al ver lo interesada que estaba en la piedra, generosamente prefirió regalármelo. Jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente.

–Intentarlo sería bueno –dijo Scootaloo.

–B-bueno. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer por él.

–Cualquier cosa la agradecerá –dijo Twilight–. Créeme, Spike es muy agradecido.

En ese momento un sonido familiar para los ponys interrumpió la charla. Era el silbato que avisaba la presencia de un cartero, o cartera. Una pegaso gris de crin rubia se apersonó junto a ellos, aterrizando con algunos problemas (se estampó con un arbusto). Cuando lograron sacarla de allí, ella se presentó con ellos.

–Lo siento. Derpy Hooves, presentándose al deber. Tengo una carta para un tal Fairy Pen…

–¿Fairy Pen? –Rarity comenzaba a pensar en los ponys que conocía–. Perdona, cielo. Pero yo no conozco a ningún pony con ese nombre tan feo.

–¿en serio? ¿Qué curioso? Supongo que me equivoqué de ciudad –Derpy sacó el pergamino y releyó la dirección–. Supongo que esto no es… Sunnyville…

–Tampoco he escuchado ese nombre en una ciudad.

–¡¿Pues a donde me mandó mi superior?!

–Permíteme un momento, señorita Derpy –dijo Novel tomando la carta.

–Ditzy.

–¿Cómo?

–Mi nombre es Ditzy Doo, no Derpy.

–Lo siento. Debí escuchar mal.

Novel tomó el pergamino y se topó con el sello real de Celestia. Al leer la dirección, esta se encontraba manchada por algo que parecía ser mantequilla. El pony tuvo que hacer gestos tratando de leer la misiva, pero por fin logró descifrar lo que decía el destino.

–Novel Feathershy. ¡Oh! ¡Ese soy yo! ¡Ditzy! ¡Manchaste el pergamino con mantequilla… o aceite!

–Derpy.

–¿Qué?

–Mi nombre es Derpy, no Ditzy. ¿Qué no te lo había dicho ya?

Los ponys reunidos bajo la sombra de ese manzano se miraron entre ellos. Era curioso, esta pony estaba cambiando su nombre propio constantemente, sin saber en realidad como se llamaba.

–Pe-pero si tu dijiste que.

–Firma aquí –De su mochila sacó una tablilla con la orden de entrega, la misma que era importante para pergaminos reales. Novel firmó con problemas, pues la cartera movía mucho la tablilla por tratar de ponerla (según ella) frente a la pluma de Novel. Una vez terminó de firmar, la cartera miró la firma y vio que era… correcta en los estándares–. Vaya. Por fin un pony que logra firmar sin pasarse de la línea punteada, aunque la firma está técnicamente flotando en el papel. Sí, bien firmado.

–No lo haces más fácil.

–Bueno, tengo que irme. El deber de una mensajera no termina… hasta que llegue algo que nos suplante o algo así. Hasta luego, señor Taleshy.

–Muchas gracias, Derpy.

–Muy bien, comienzo a pensar que tienes amnesia o que no te sabes mi nombre. ¿Quieres repetir después de mí? Mi nombre…

–Mi nombre…

–Es Novel…

–Es Novel…

–Mucho gusto, señor Novel. Tiene un muy bonito nombre…

–… … … hum…

–¡Hasta pronto!

Y la cartera comenzó a volar, atravesando el manzano por su folaje y tumbando algunas de las manzanas y hojas del árbol. Los que estaban allí reunidos sintieron que esa fue la charla más… rara de todas.

–¿Qué en el nombre de Celestia ha sido eso? –Preguntó Rarity.

–Derpy es algo… extraña. Sin embargo es buena pony, trabajando mucho y esforzándose por ser buena pony.

–Me agrada… la veo algo tierna. Pero espero que en su oficina le entreguen un buen gafete –Novel estaba a punto de abrir el pergamino, cuando Rarity intervino en su nombre.

–Disculpe, Señor Feathershy. Si me permitiera leerlo en voz alta para usted estaría eternamente agradecida.

–¿Pasa algo, señorita Rarity?

–Perdone mi comportamiento tan poco apropiado. Solo quisiera enterarme de quien es su siguiente pony para analizar. Tal vez pueda ayudarle en algo.

Novel no parecía ofendido por la petición de Rarity. Muy por el contrario, la conocía un poco mejor que a otros ponys, y ella tenía cierta fama de generosa. Por ello, soltó el pergamino, dejándole a la pony malvavisco leer por él.

–Gracias señor Feathershy. Le juro que seré de ayuda para usted –Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a dar lectura a la misiva–.

"Al analista Novel Feathershy por la Princesa Celestia de Canterlot.

Querido Novel, tu misión se tendrá que postergar un tiempo. Para visitar a la siguiente pony es necesario que disfrutes de la gracia del vuelo, pues ella reside en Cloudsdale. Es por ello que pido a Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy que te enseñen a navegar los vientos. Tu misión esta ocasión será aprender a volar".

Novel fue expuesto a las Cutiemark Crusaders como un Pegaso que no sabía volar. Aunque penoso, era cierto.

–Señor Shy, usted aún no ha aprendido a volar –dijo Applebloom, a lo que el resto del alumnado reaccionó. Todos comenzaron a susurrarse entre ellos, susurros que se escuchaban en la cabeza de Novel como una marea de voces que lo señalaban.

–Applebloom, silencio –dijo Sweetie Belle.

–Lo siento.

–¡¿Es verdad?! –Preguntó Pipsqueak con curiosidad–. ¿Es verdad que usted no sabe volar, señor Shy?

–Bueno… yo…

–¡Oh por dios! ¡Ahora lo he visto todo! –Diamond Tiara comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta–. Creí que Scootaloo era la única pegaso inútil que no volaba, pero ahora veo que ser un pony letrado no te hace más listo que los demás.

–¡Daimond Tiara! –La señorita Cheerilee estaba molesta con la potrilla burlona.

–Lo siento, señorita Cheerilee.

–Señor Novel, le pido una disculpa.

–Descuide. Aunque no sepa volar, no significa que no aprenderé. Es solo que nunca necesité hacerlo.

–Entiendo –dijo Twilight–. Cuando me convertí en alicornio, yo tampoco sabía volar. Y fueron Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash quienes me ayudaron –Twilight volvió su mirada a Diamond Tiara y comenzó a mostrarse molesta–. ¡¿Algún problema si no sabía volar en ese entonces?!

Con su cargo de PRINCESA (con toda la magia que esto implicaba), Diamond Tiara bajó su cabeza y se escontió entre sus cascos.

–Bien. Vamos, Novel. Iremos a un campo no muy lejos de aquí. Allí te enseñaré a volar.

Novel estaba en camino, más tomó un momento para observar a la pobre potrilla. Tratando de solucionar las cosas (como lo haría un Shy en estos casos) se acercó a ella y le acarició el crin.

–Señorita –La potrilla elevó un poco la mirada–. Empatía, y un poco de discreción te harían bien.

–Sí, señor.

–Y descuida. No eres la primer pequeña que se ha reído de mí.

.

Rainbow Dash acudió al llamado como la mejor maestra de vuelo en Ponyville. Así mismo, Twilight y Fluttershy estaban allí para apoyar. Motivada al cien (como casi siempre), Rainbow Dash comenzó con las clases.

–Muy bien, señor Shy. Hace tiempo lo intentamos poco a poco, pero ahora es imperativo que logre dominar el vuelo. Si hay algo que a los pegasos nos caracteriza son nuestras alas, nuestro peso inferior al de otros ponys, y nuestra habilidad de ser cool.

–Modestia aparte.

–Ahora, sé que usted nunca usó esas alas más que para abanicarse en días soleados. Así que lo primero que debemos hacer es poner esas alas en forma.

–Ok, ¿Cómo lo haremos?

–Simple. Primero quiero que me muestre la fuerza de sus alas. Abanique lo más fuerte que pueda.

–Bueno… lo de abanicar… –Novel abrió sus alas. Para él moverlas era como para nosotros es mover las orejas o la nariz: aunque solia hacerlo, no lo hacía de forma coordinada. Así que coordinar ambas alas para aletear juntas solía ser el problema–. Te lo había dicho, Rainbow: todavía no reconozco mi nuevo cuerpo. Tampoco me acostumbro a estos muy bien –Novel mostraba sus cascos, haciendo alusión que la ausencia de dedos solía ser un problema para su vida diaria.

–Tonterías, empezaremos con eso, porque de lo contrario solo podras planear... (e incluso eso puede ser un problema.

Mientras Novel continuaba reconociendo su cuerpo, el tiempo pasó. Tal vez fueron un aproximado de veinte minutos antes de que se presentara Sonata, quien había estado buscando a su compañero un rato ya. Al ver que estaba en una especie de clase de alas, no pudo evitar preguntar.

–¿Qué sucede aquí?

–Sonata. Rainbow Dash le ayuda al Señor Shy a volar.

–¿No sabe volar?

–Pues… no.

–¡Pero es un pegaso adulto!

–Nunca usó sus alas como es debido –Dijo Fluttershy tratando de ayudar a su padre, ocultando su origen con verdades.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–La primera vez que intenté volar, caí estrepitosamente. Desde entonces le he tenido miedo a las alturas. Pero Celestia necesita que vaya a Cloudsdale, así que venceré a mi pasado y levantaré el vuelo.

Novel comenzaba a coordinarse un poco, aunque solo podía dar aleteadas cortas antes de sentir sus alas cansadas.

–Es pesado… pero…

–¡Pero lo lograrás! –dijo Rainbow Dash elevándose en vuelo–. Celestia cuenta con ello…

–Y nosotras confiamos en ti.

Las palabras de Fluttershy produjeron enorme motivación en Novel, que comenzó a aletear… de momento recordaba esos días en el campo, viendo a la pequeña Fluttershy aletear y levantar vuelo. Recordaba su motivante (ver los nidos de las aves en los árboles), y con ello su felicidad creció cada día más. Ahora los papeles se invirtieron, y aunque no era lo mismo, la nostalgia era suficientemente poderosa para hacer que su corazón suspirase.

Pasaron los días, y Novel se presentaba menos en el pueblo. Muchos de quienes hizo amistad comenzaron a preguntar por él, y eran Spike, Pinkie y Rarity quienes aclaraban las cosas. Explicar el hecho del pegaso que no vuela fue difícil, pues muchos no creían en ello. Sin embargo, con el tiempo muchos de esos ponys comenzaron a visitarlo en el campo que usaba para aprender a volar. Incluso Diamond Tiara, quien en un principio se burlara de él, se presentaba de vez en cuando: se escondía en los arbustos y presenciaba que efectivamente no sabía volar. Esto, más que risa, parecía algo triste. Era como un unicornio sin magia, o una pony terrestre demasiado débil. Tras de recibir el consejo de empatía de Novel, pudo comprender la situación real en la que se encontraba. No cambiaba su forma de pensar, solo… le daba que pensar después.

Una semana transcurrió, Y Novel aún no podía elevarse siquiera del suelo. Era increíble pensar que teniendo las alas completa y totalmente desarrolladas no podría volar. Después de este tiempo, las mane 6 pasaban más tiempo con él, dándole apoyo y consejos.

–¿Qué está pasando? Puedo aletear, puedo hacer que se eleven las hojas con mis alas, pero no puedo elevarme yo.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Twilight–. Para este momento ya deberías levantarte del piso. Es como si no pudieras elevarte del piso por algo.

–Aceptémoslo… no podré volar jamás. No soy un pegaso de verdad… yo… yo no nací siendo uno. ¿Cómo espera Celestia que pueda volar si jamás he despegado mis pies del suelo?

–¿Qué es "pies"? –preguntó Pinkie.

–Tal vez debamos hacer ejercicios diferentes –dijo Rainbow–. Estoy segura de que tengo algunas polainas…

–No, olvídalo, Rainbow. Estoy seguro que puedo llegar a Cloudsdale en globo…

–Si, y ser atacado por las miradas de todos.

–Tal vez pueda vendarme las alas, y fingir una lesión.

–¿No estarás pensando en mentir, o si forastero? –Dijo Applejack.

–¿Qué más puedo hacer? Debo seguir las órdenes de Celestia o perder mi lugar aquí entre ustedes –Novel se recostó en la sombra de un arbusto, dándole la espalda a todas–. ¿Por qué es tan complicado para mi ser un pegaso? Tal vez si hubiese sido un Unicornio…

–Olvídalo –dijo Twilight–. Si hubieras sido unicornio tu deber sería aprender la tele transportación. Esa es una magia avanzada, que pocos unicornios pueden realizar. Ni siquiera Rarity puede hacerla.

–¡Eso es porque no la necesito!

–Como sea, posiblemente no pueda seguir haciendo todos los encargos de Celestia.

–¿Qué cosa? –Fluttershy parecía haber despertado su lado iracundo, el de la otra Fluttershy–. ¡Ah, no! ¡No dejaré que te des por vencido ahora que todas nosotras tomamos tiempo de nuestra vida para enseñarte a volar! ¡Levantate de allí!

Novel se puso de pie enseguida

–Levanta esas alas y empieza a aletear hasta que vea tu cuerpo tocar esa nube –Fluttershy señalaba la nube sobre ellos, sin embargo era la más lejana al suelo. Novel miraba al cielo y cambiaba de pronto a ver a su hija–. ¿Y bien?

Novel comenzó a aletear lo más fuerte y rápido que podía, pero no podía despegarse del suelo. Con el esfuerzo, sus alas comenzaban a sentir el dolor que solo se podía sentir al exigir más de lo que podía. Apenas parecía elevarse, cuando sus alas dejaron de moverse. La enorme cantidad de energía había paralizado sus alas, torciéndose hacia atrás y sintiendo el mayor dolor posible. Novel cayó al suelo, adolorido y herido.

–¡Oh, por Celestia!

–¡Qué alguien llame a la enfermera Redheart!

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

–Fluttershy, tranquila. Esto es solo…

–No sabía que las alas de los pegasos podían doblarse así.

–No lo hacen, Pinkie.

–¡Oh por Celestia!

.

Novel fue internado en el hospital de Ponyville por tres días, y luego de eso enviado a su cuarto de hotel. Vendado y con un aroma a bálsamo, pasaba las tardes al lado de Fluttershy o Sonata. De vez en cuando recibía otro tipo de visitas, pero nada diferente a las mane 6 y Spike.

–Lo siento tanto.

–Descuida, Fluttershy. Al menos pude elevarme un poco.

–Debí mantenerme callada. No es tan fácil aprender a volar. Yo tardé varios meses.

–Tambien debí haberme limitado. Me dolía… pero no quería decepcionarlas. Ahora no voy a poder volar… en un rato.

–Creo que Celestia comprenderá que no puedes hacer su encargo ahora… Podría ser yo quien la haga…

–No, lo haré. Tal vez me tarde, pero lo lograré…

–Sonata tampoco te podrá acompañar. Podría ser peligroso para ella.

–Si. De cualquier forma, no es su deber acompañarme a los análisis. Es decir, Celestia me la envió como escriba para continuar mi carrera. Pero en cuanto a que me acompañe a fuerzas a los encargos de Celestia… no puedo…

TOCk TOCK TOCK

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la charla de padre e hija. Flutershy fue la primera en llegar a la puerta, y al abrir se encontró con una pony gris de crin negro. Tenía una canasta en su boca, llena de frutas y algunos bálsamos.

–Hum, hola… –La pony puso su canasta en el suelo y se presentó.

–Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Octavia. Escuché que el señor Novel Feathershy estaba…

–¡Octavia!

–¡Novel!

Octavia tomó nuevamente la canasta que trajo y comenzó a caminar hacia él, dejando la canasta a un lado y abrazando a Novel (no sé si el término abrazar es correcto, puesto que no son brazos). Novel ahora se sentía mejor, por algún motivo. Cuando los dos se separaron, él presentó a las dos ponys.

–Octavia, ella es mi hija, Fluttershy.

–Un gusto.

–Fluttershy, ella es Octavia.

–Un placer conocerla señorita Octavia.

–Creí que serías una potrilla. Pero veo que eres joven, completamente crecida.

–Creo que no diferimos mucho de edad usted y yo.

–Sí, eso parece. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste siendo padre de una pony mayor…

–Bueno… esa es una historia… Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Cuando me enteré que estabas herido quise venir a acompañarte.

–No estoy herido… solo lesionado. Demasiado esfuerzo por volar…

–Y yo que creí que era fácil para los pegasos. Supongo que es cierto. No puedes volar aún.

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Luna me lo mostró entre sueños. Habló conmigo, y me dijo que tenías problemas para aprender a volar. Supongo que entendí mal. No supuse jamás que se trataba de esto.

–Espera, ahora acabo de caer en algo: Vinyl… ella estará bien sola.

–Por supuesto que no. Tú la viste ese día.

–¿Entonces la trajiste contigo?

–Ella… Se está acomodando en nuestra habitación.

–(Traducción: Tal vez se quedó dormida en las increíbles camas de este lugar). ¿Se hospedarán aquí?

–Por supuesto. La orquesta tiene una temporada libre hasta los conciertos del próximo mes. Me traje mi instrumento, para practicar aquí de cualquier forma.

–Perfecto –el cruce de miradas de los dos comenzaba a poner nerviosa a Fluttershy, pues se sentía fuera de lugar… o tal vez en el lugar equivocado. Comenzaba a retirarse con discreción y en reversa, pero una mesa de noche se interpuso. Tumbó un florero que al caer se hizo pedazos. Esto por supuesto asustó a los dos ponys, dirigiendo su mirada a Fluttershy.

–Oh, por Celestia. Lo siento, padre.

–Descuida, no es gran cosa. ¿A dónde vas?

–Yo… bueno… pensaba que tal vez querían platicar un rato. Ya saben, ponerse al corriente y esas cosas que hagan los ponys que se dirigen miradas así. Iré con Twilight, a ver qué está haciendo…

–Señorita Flutershy, no es necesario que se vaya.

–Oh, pero… tal vez yo estoy, ya sabe… de más.

Novel se acercó a Fluttershy pasándole su pata delantera derecha por detrás de la nuca y besándole la frente.

–Nunca vuelvas a decir que estas de más.

.

Pasaron dos semanas, y Novel se recuperó bien en ese tiempo. Aunque aún sentía adoloridas las alas, sabía que era su deber levantar el vuelo. Ya lo había hecho antes, elevarse del suelo. Ahora tenía que volver a intentarlo. A sus prácticas acudieron las mane 6, Spike, Octavia y Vinyl, sin mencionar a la pequeña potrilla que se escondía en los arbustos para mirarlo. Con el batir de sus alas comenzaba a levantar vuelo, pero no faltó mucho antes de que volviera a caer en el suelo.

–Bueno, al menos llegué más arriba esta vez.

–Sí, ya estas avanzando –dijo Rainbow Dash–. Aunque estoy algo confundida. Tienes la fuerza para elevarte, pero no veo que tengas esa libertad ahora.

–¿Libertad? –Preguntó Vinyl–. Nadie lo ata al suelo.

–Solo él. Es como si no pudiera sentir el deseo de volar.

–Creí que solo se trataba de algo físico –dijo Sonata–. Ya saben, que las alas puedan soportar su peso en el aire.

–¿Realmente crees que las alas son las únicas implicadas en nuestro vuelo? Somos como abejas, se supone que no deberíamos volar.

–Este mundo está lleno de magia –dijo Novel acercándose al grupo–. Tal vez sea eso, no poseo esa magia para poder levantar el vuelo.

–Claro que tienes magia –dijo Twilight–. Esa marca a tu costado es la prueba de eso. Si no poseyeras una sola pisca de magia, no hubiera aparecido en lo más mínimo.

–Bueno, pero esta marca es porque siento inspiración y la plasmo en papel. Siempre ha sido así.

–¡Eso es! –Octavia intervino un poco en este asunto. De momento pudo recordar su tiempo juntos en ese atardecer–. Tu cutiemark es acerca de la inspiración.

–Sí, eso me quedó claro desde el principio.

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tal vez pueda explicártelo mejor. Me contaste de Fluttershy, cuando era pequeña tuvo una motivación para volar. ¿Cuál fue?

–Bueno, ella… quería ver los nidos de las aves.

–Su motivación iba acorde a su cutiemark. Rainbow Dash también tuvo que pasar por ello.

–Sí, supongo.

–Lo que tú necesitas es un poco de inspiración. Algo que te ayude a levantar el vuelo.

–Si, tal vez funcione. Algo de inspiración… Si, tal vez pueda ver algo o sentir algo que…

Octavia estaba acercándose a Novel con una mirada seductora, que ponía nervioso al joven pegaso.

–Hum… Octavia… –Novel comenzaba a retroceder de a poco, topándose con Twilight quien se había teletransportado a su espalda–… ¿Que hacen?

Octavia no decía nada, tan solo se acercaba a Novel con esa mirada. Le sonreía, avanzando lentamente hacia él. Si Novel se inspiraba con la vista, ella le daría una imagen para acelerarle el corazón y hacer volar su cabeza. A centímetros de él, se fue acercando más, hasta estar a un espacio de medio centímetro de él. Ella tenía un ligero rubor rojizo, mientras él se tenía en carmín y sudaba balas de agua…

–Novel, hace un tiempo lo interrumpimos.

.–Yo… hum… no se si…

–Cierra los ojos, Novel…

Octavia cerró distancia y rozó sus labios con los de Novel. Este roce no podía considerarse un beso. Más bien parecía juguetear con él, haciendo círculos para que él la siguiera. Este estimulo lo torturaba, y terminaba enloqueciéndolo. Seguía los movimientos de Octavia como si se tratara de un potrillo recién nacido siguiendo su mamila.

–Dime, Novel… ¿te gustaría continuar desde donde nos quedamos?

Novel no pudo más con su corazón, y tratando de no ser tan brusco cazó los labios de Octavia, atrapándola en un beso que incluso a ella inspiró para una melodía lenta. La reacción fue diferente en muchas de las allí reunidas. Vinyl perdió control de su quijada, Fluttershy se ocultó detrás de su crin y su casco delantero derecho. Twilight se emocionó demasiado mientras Pinkie lanzaba confeti gritando ¡Fiesta de primer beso! Rarity se ilusionaba por un momento romántico, mientras Rainbowdash exclamaba lo asombroso que había quedado ese beso.

Tal como lo esperaba Octavia, comenzó a elevar un poco su cabeza, mientras su crin se movía por acción del viento. Novel había comenzado a volar por su cuenta, elevándose pero no queriendo despegarse de ella. Para asegurarse de ello, la abrazo por detrás de la nuca, mientras ella se aferraba a sus patas irguiéndose un poco para seguir con él. Una vez que se terminó el beso, Octavia permaneció con los ojos cerrados por un momento, con el corazón bombeando fuertemente (no rápido, solo fuerte). Todavía sentía a Novel elevándose, por lo que abrió los ojos. Novel seguía su ejemplo, con los ojos cerrados y con las alas funcionando por si solas.

–¡Funcionó! –Gritó Spike, lo que despertó a Novel de su sueño diurno, cayendo al piso de inmediato. Esto por supuesto hizo que todas reaccionaran en contra del dragon, gritando al unisono "¡SPIKE!"

–Te encuentras bien, Novel…

–Siento mariposas en mi estómago. Tal vez sea el dulce sabor de Octavia… Apenas puedo respirar… creo que estoy enfermo.

–Tal vez debamos llevarte con la enfermera Redheart otra vez –dijo Pinkie…

–No. Déjame así… al menos hasta que acabe el día…

Octavia se sentó a su lado, aún con el rostro teñido de un ligero tono rojizo.

–Supongo que ya estas inspirado.

–Podría escribir 21 poemas de amor… y tal vez mil canciones… Sonata…

–Desde luego…

Novel permaneció recostado, mientras que las otras ponys, y dragón, estaban a su alrededor, felicitándolo por levantar vuelo. Por fin. Solo una pony no estaba a su lado. Una pequeña potrilla que se marchó de allí justo después de presenciar la hazaña, dejando en ese espacio solo unas palabras.

–Lo hizo. Realmente lo logró.

.

.

.

si les agrada el rumbo de esto, un comentarios me sería de mucha utilidad. Sobre el siguiente pony, de seguro ya se enteraron que es un pegaso, de Cloudsdale. A este personaje lo tuve que escoger entre algunos, y es que llevo nota de quien es quien tiene más votos. por ejemplo, a la salida del episodio de Octavia, ella tenía 2 votos de dos personas diferentes. Esta vez el siguiente pony estaba empatado con un solo voto, empatado con cuatro diferentes ponys. Había un pony que tenía dos votos, pero por motivos de historia no podía escribir sobre ella. Espero comprendan por qué decidí poner un paréntesis dejando de analizar más ponys. Además, muchos me pedían que continuara con la relación de Octavia y Novel, y así me pareció mejor. Nos leeremos luego. Voten por más ponys, esta vez añadiendo a una de las mane 6 para dentro de tres episodios ( o sea, la pony de Cloudsdale, dos más y tras de ello la pony estelar de las mane 6).

Vale, hasta el siguiente episodio.


	5. Derpy Hooves

+–El día 27 de julio falleció mi musa principal. El cáncer me arrebató a mi señora madre, quien siempre buscó que yo fuera más de lo que podía mostrar al mundo. Hoy mi corazón arde, y espera que en el futuro pueda reunirme con ella. La reina ha muerto. Que dios la tenga en su misericordia.

.

Derpy Hooves… o Ditzy Doo?

Novel era ahora un volador aceptable. Aunque Rainbow Dash intentaba enseñarle a volar a mayor velocidad, este solo deseaba ser libre como las aves. Por ello fue Fluttershy quien le enseñase a perfeccionar un vuelo suave y tranquilo, por amor al viento más que por amor a la velocidad. Aunque Rainbow le enseñase a ejercitarse, ella siempre quiso que Novel fuera un rival con el cual competir.

–Hubiera sido genial, competir los dos casco a casco en una carrera –dijo Rainbow Dash mirándolo volar con velocidad moderada. Junto a ella estaban Octavia, Twilight y Spike, el que tenía un papiro informe listo para mandarlo a Celestia.

–Novel es un escritor, no un deportista –dijo Octavia mirándolo volar–. Aunque considerando lo curioso que puede ser, no me sorprendería que en un futuro lo viera volando más rápido.

–Si, tal vez. Tal vez podamos fortalecer más esas alas. Necesito cuerdas, una enorme roca y mucho balzamo desinflamatorio.

–Lo mejor será que le des libertad –dijo Twilight.

Novel se fue acercando al suelo, deteniéndose en seco y pataleando para buscar tierra. Aún carecía de instinto para el aterrizaje, pero prácticamente ya estaba apto para el vuelo. Detrás de él aterrizó Fluttershy, con una mayor sutileza que él.

–Creo que estoy listo. Es hora de recibir el encargo de Celestia.

–Claro. Spike, mándale el reporte a la princesa Celestia.

–¡A la orden, Twilight!

Y con el suspiro mágico del dragón, el papel se consumió en humo, siendo enviado de inmediato a la princesa Celestia. No pasó mucho antes de que Spike recibiera el pergamino que indicaba el siguiente trabajo de Novel como analista. Al recibir el mensaje, Octavia puso atención a lo que ocurría, pues no le quedaba claro el papel del pony la última vez.

"Para Novel Feathershy de la princesa Celestia –Leyó Twilight en voz alta–. Me alegra escuchar que por fin experimentó la libertad que significa aprender a volar. Ahora puede continuar con su deber hacía con mi persona. Esta ocasión tendrá que volar a Cloudsdale, la tierra de los pegasos. Allí conocerá más a fondo al último pegaso que conoció antes de empezar a volar.

DERPY HOOVES

Con mucha atención le pido que sea paciente con este pony. No es una pony muy hábil, si debo decirlo".

–Derpy. Creo haber escuchado en algún momento de ella –Novel elevó la mirada buscando en el cielo el recuerdo de esta pony–. Me parece que la vi recientemente…

–Derpy es la cartera que te entregó el pergamino anterior –dijo Twilight–. ¿La recuerdas? La pony de nombre confuso.

–¡Oh, sí! ¡Esa pony! –Novel se detuvo un momento, como si hubiese quedado congelado en el tiempo por tres segundos. Luego mostró extrema preocupación–. Alto, ¿Derpy Hooves? ¿La Derpy Hooves que no podía aceptar su propio nombre?

–Sip, esa Derpy –Rainbow Dash cruzaba los cascos recordando a esa pony–. Es algo torpe. Siempre tuvimos problemas para tratar con ella en Cloudsdale. Sobre todo porque cada cosa que tocaba se rompía. Su mayor explicación siempre fue "no sé qué salio mal".

–Bueno, la conoces, y seguro sabes dónde está su casa. Tú me acompañarás.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Te has vuelto loco! Estar cerca de ella es atentar contra las leyes que rigen la suerte. La mala suerte, quiero decir.

–¡Oh, vamos! Si hay ponys afortunados o no, es mi deber, y necesito a alguien que conozca el lugar.

–Fluttershy conoce Cloudsdale. Ella puede guiarte.

–Lo siento, Rainbow. Con gusto acompañaría a mi padre en otra de sus aventuras, pero tengo algo que hacer aquí. Me trajeron animales exóticos para cuidar de ellos, y necesitan de mi entera atención.

–Bueno… Twilight también…

–No tienes que estar cerca de ella. Solo necesito de alguien que pueda llevar hasta ella.

Rainbow Dash miraba a Novel con una cara de inocencia completa, casi rayando en la curiosidad. Por algún motivo le recordó a Fluttershy, solo que su rostro era más alegre que temeroso.

–¡Bien! ¡Pero no pienso acercarme a ella! La última vez que intenté estar cerca terminé sosteniendo un pilar de madera en mitad del aire. Fue una espantosa caída.

Novel comenzaba a temer. De hecho, se preocupaba mucho de esta ocasión. Sin embargo las cosas no podían salir tan mal. Desvió la mirada un momento, enfocándose en Octavia, quien se acercaba a él.

–Supongo que ya estas mejor.

–Gracias por tu ayuda, Octavia. ¿Volverás a Canterlot?

–Sí. Debo volver para tomar mi lugar en la orquesta. ¿Te veré pronto?

–Como mínimo en el primer concierto de la orquesta. ¿Cuándo será?

–En una semana. Te esperaré.

Octavia y Novel apoyaron sus cabezas en el cuello del otro, la forma común de mostrar cariño entre los ponys. La mayoría allí reunida suspiraron por el romance, excepto tal vez.

–Señor Novel… esta es la segunda vez que pienso en acompañarlo –dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono juguetón.

–Sí, claro. Solo… déjame acompañarla al tren.

.

Dos horas después fue el arribo de Rainbow Dash y Novel a Cloudsdale, otra maravilla ante los ojos del segundo, pues aterrizar en este sitio era para él como visitar a los dioses griegos del monte Olimpo. Miles de historias e ideas que venían a su cabeza solo de mirar los muros, los caminos, las casas… la cascada de agua para las nubes…

–Esto es asombroso.

–Oye, chico nuevo, esa es mi frase. Si la dice alguien más se gastará.

–Por favor, señorita Rainbow. Es algo muy común en el léxico de cualquier pony. Si fuera algo más fabricado como Rainbowdashtico, entonces podrías registrarlo como tuyo.

–Registrarlo. Mi club de Fans podría haber escrito algo así. Creo que tengo que verlos. ¿Sabes regresar solo a Ponyville?

–Sí, eso creo. ¿Y dónde vive la señorita Hooves?

–¡Oh! Al fondo de esta calle, sigue el rasto de destrucción.

Al decir esto, Rainbow Dash se fue alejando a paso moderado, el mismo que hizo a Novel tragar saliva. Comenzó a marchar camino a donde Derpy habitaba, notando algunas nubes alteradas (dígase en camino a electrocutar a alguien, lloviendo con fuerza o simplemente dispersada). Los pegasos de Cloudsdale estaban luchando por reacomodar las cosas, lo que no les tomaría mucho tiempo. Luego, conforme fue avanzando, llegó a una casa poco cuidada. O más bien, cuidada sin un solo sentido. Se podían ver algunos clavos chuecos en los muros, los que estaban hechos de nubes (y por lo tanto no necesitaban clavos) Algo de cinta adesiva en las ventanas, sosteniendo las ventanas hechas de nubes (que no necesitan cinta), y una enorme gotera cataratestica (De catarata) cayendo sobre la casa, la que inundaba el lugar (suelo de nubes que debía absorber el agua de no ser por el papel celofán en el piso).

–Esta pony tiene problemas de cordura. Quizás solo necesita ayuda. Eso es todo.

Novel se fue acercando a la casa, con el mismo temor que lo acompañaba desde que se dio cuenta quien era su objetivo. Al estar a unos pasos de la puerta, pudo ver como una pony salía de la casa, cerraba la puerta y se aproximaba a la calle. Al ver al pegaso ambar en su puerta de entrada se detuvo un instante, comenzando a retroceder de a poco.

–Señorita… hum… ¿Cómo debería decirle?

–Aléjese. No quiero convertirme en uno de los suyos.

–… … … ¿Qué?

–¿Usted es uno de ellos? ¿Es acaso usted uno de los ponys de otra dimensión?

–(Ok, comienzo a asustarme realmente). No, señorita. Mi nombre es Novel. Novel Feathershy.

–¡Espera! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Eres uno de esos… hum… escritores de cuentos para dormir!

–¿Cuentos para dormir?

–Sí, uno de estos –Derpy mostró una historieta de debajo de su ala, la que tenía por título "historias para dejar de dormir".

–Derpy, esas historietas son de terror. Cómo puedes dormir con eso en tu…

–¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

–(Oops. No debí llamarla por su nombre). ¿De qué habla?

–¡Me dijiste Derpy! ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

–…. …. … ¿Cómo dijiste?

–Mi nombre, ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Derpy comenzaba a rodear a Novel analizándolo, mientras este la miraba rodearlo como cuervo a la cena. Luego Derpy se sentó frente a él y torció la cabeza tratando de reconocerlo–. No eres uno de esos ponys que pueden leer el futuro, ¿O sí?

–No.

–¿Eres uno de esos ponys que pueden leer el pasado?

–No.

–¿Eres…?

–No, tampoco puedo leer el presente.

–¿Lo conozco señor?

–De hecho hace unas semanas tú me diste una carta. Un pergamino real de la princesa Celestia. ¿Lo recuerdas?

–¡Oh, claro! ¡Eres el sujeto de nombre torpe! ¿Cómo era? Ditzy Doo…

–No de hecho…

–Mucho gusto, señor. Soy Bright Eyes, y tengo que trabajar.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Nos vemos después.

La pony se fue volando no sin antes tirar algunos muros de nube de paso. Novel estaba estupefacto, tratando de entender lo que recién habíase ocurrido. Aunque tropezando, logró tener su primera impresión de Derpy, quien a su parecer parecía buena pony. Con un poco de esfuerzo, fue tras de ella, logrando estar a la par cuando se dirigía a su trabajo. De inmediato fue captado por ella, quien lo miró con cierto sentido de rareza, mirándolo volar a su lado.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Ditzy?

–Si, hum… busco a alguien que pueda ayudarme a llegar a la oficina de correos de Cloudsdale. Tal vez tú conozcas a alguien.

–Hum… noooooo conozco a nadie así, pero yo me dirijo a la oficina de correos de Cloudsdale. Puedo guiarte hasta allí.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro… mi nombre es Eyeshight, y mi deber es… ¿Cuál era mi deber? En fin, iré a la oficina de correos.

La pony rubia se fue a paso veloz, siendo seguida por Novel a velocidad similar. Al verlo tan de cerca, ella sintió un ligero picor en su orgullo.

–Conque te crees más rápido que yo, ¿no es así, Bright Eyes?

–No soy rápido, pero vuelo con buena velocidad.

–¡Te reto! ¡Una vuetla al poste aquel y de regreso a la oficina de correos! ¡En su marca, listos! –FLLLLLLUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH.

Derpy salió despavorida hacia el poste, haciendo que Novel acelerara su vuelo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por alcanzarla, se detuvo en seco, causando que se estrellara con ella. El choque hizo que los dos salieran despedidos varios metros por el aire, causando grandes destrozos en el suelo de nube. Sin mencionar algunos destrozos menores. Para cuando terminaron de rebotar, Novel terminó molido en el piso, mientras Derpy se recuperaba de los dolores ocurridos en su cuerpo.

–Eyesight, tienes problemas para detenerte –dijo Derpy reincorporándose.

–Lo siento. ¿Qué te detuvo… hum?

–Derpy. Derpy Hooves.

–Cierto. ¿Qué te detuvo, Derpy?

–El suelo, de lo contrario habríamos caído.

–No, antes.

–¡Oh! ¿Ves eso? –Derpy señalaba hacia un aparador en una tienda. Allí dentro había una alforja de cartero, una muy bien equipada. Al notar que era de cartero, subió la mirada para descubrir que se encargaba de la agencia de correos–. Es una alforja de cartera oficial. En estos momentos solo soy una mensajera, y no puedo pagar por la alforja tampoco. Pero no me detendré allí. Algún día lograré tener una de esas. Es una alforja de capitán de correos. Ya veras, Feather Writte. Algún día seré la mejor cartera de Equestria.

–Si, estoy seguro que serás una gran cartera.

–¿Cartera? Pero si soy mensajera.

–Bueno… con el tiempo podrás llegar lejos.

Derpy sonrió (SQUEAK! incluido). Luego abrazó al pony a su lado y se metió en la agencia. Novel parecía haber sentido algo distinto en ese abrazo. Era como si ella lo necesitara, un poco de apoyo tal vez. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Novel fue adentrándose en la oficina de correos. Curiosamente, al ver a Derpy en este lugar era como ver a cualquier pony… bueno… con la excepción de que hacía las cosas con mucho cuidado. Se vestía sola, se cargaba su vieja alforja, y su cachucha. Era como ver a Derpy concentrada, tal vez haciendo lo que a ella le gustaba. Cuando terminó de ponerse el uniforme, fue a donde Novel, creyendo que este era un cliente o alguien a quien ayudar.

–Buenas tardes, señor. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

–Señorita… Hum… ¿Tiene un gafete?

–¡Oh, cierto! –Derpy fue a por el gafete, que estaba en seguridad. Cuando ella se marchó, un pony diferente se acercó a Novel. Este era uno de los trabajadores de la agencia, un pegaso macho que se había sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la que estaba Novel alrededor de Derpy.

–Disculpe, ¿se le ofrece algo?

–¡Eh! No. Descuide. Solo vine a ver a la señorita Derpy. No daré problemas.

–¿Qué tiene usted que ver con Derpy? Es su familiar.

–No, solo soy alguien que comenzó a conocerla… hace poco más de una hora… tal vez.

–¡Increíble!

Novel parecía sorprendido por la expresión del joven pony. Mientras más silencio había, más incómodo se sentía.

–¿Puedo saber que hay de increíble?

–Bueno… pocos ponys han logrado estar cerca de ella sin salir corriendo de inmediato.

–¿Por qué? Es buena yegua.

–Si… tal vez usted aún no ha notado que suele ser un poco…

–Olvidadiza, tal vez poco coordinada… pero no parece ser algo que pueda controlar, ¿o sí?

Derpy estaba regresando, con el gafete puesto al revés… y un sombrero diferente.

–Señor, a la orden.

–Ok… Hum… Sevooh Ypred.

–¡Acaso habla un dialecto diferente! –El pony al lado de Novel señaló el gafete de Derpy, y esta de inmediato le dio vuelta, sonrojada y sonriente–.

–Ok, Derpy. Vine a ver si había llegado un paquete para mí. Me dijeron en Ponyville que tal vez habría llegado aquí. Se trata de un libro… "Fabulas cortas".

–¡Oh! ¡Creo que vi ese libro antes! Es ese nuevo libro que están vendiendo… Creo que lo escribió… espere… ¡Novel Feathershy! ¡Oh! ¡Soy una gran fan de él! ¡Creo que si lo viera mañana en mi puerta saltaría sobre él y lo abrazaría!

–Lo sé. Es un buen escritor.

–Sí. Hace cuentos muy cortos que me hacen pensar por horas en la lección que me dio. Creo que es fantástico.

–Claro. En fin, venía por él, si pudieras ver si lo tienen por allí.

–Claro. A nombre de quien es el paquete.

–Novel Feathershy, si fuera posible –El pony al lado de Novel dejó caer su quijada, mientras Derpy parecía pensar.

–Feathershy. Me parece que está por paquetería… tal vez un paquete medio… con un moño rojo. Ya vuelvo.

Derpy salió disparada al almacén, mientras Novel le dirigía una mirada sonriente al pony tras de él.

–Tú eres el escritor del libro de Derpy. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

–Dos razones: ella es feliz incluso sin saber de mí. Y no me gusta la atención. No soy una superestrella como Saphire Shore, o Photofinish. En cuyo caso prefiero la tranquilidad del anonimato, si no es mucha molestia.

–De acuerdo.

Derpy volvía con un paquete, el mismo que Novel había mandado a la agencia en Cloudsdale a cargo de una pegaso renuente de cabellera multicolor.

–Servido, señor. ¿Gusta cátsup con su orden?

–Derpy, no necesitas ponerle cátsup al…

–Ditzy…

–Ditzy, lo siento. Sin Catsup, por favor.

–OK. Necesito que firme aquí. –Derpy mostró una tablilla de entrega. Novel tomó una pluma y comenzó a tratar de firmar con la misma dificultad que la pony solía dar a cada uno de sus entregados, moviendo la tablilla para ponerla frente al cliente (a su parecer).

–Listo.

–Y firme aquí –Derpy le mostró a Novel una copia de su libro: un libro delgado (quizás treinta o cuarenta hojas). En la portada venía el título anteriormente mencionado y un grabado de su cutiemark, sello o firma acostumbrada en Equestria como grabado al primer libro de un escritor. Por supuesto que venían ambos nombres: el de Novel y el de Sonata como escriba, pero lo sorprendente fue que Derpy le pidiera firmar su libro. Su superior estaba sorprendido en baja medida, pues esta era la primera vez en mucho que recordaba y reconocía de inmediato.

–Derpy… ¿tú sabes quién es?

–Por supuesto, es Novel, el escritor de este libro.

–Me alaga que me reconozcas.

–¿Cómo no hacerlo? –Derpy dio la vuelta al libro, mostrando una fotografía de Novel y Sonata en la contraportada–. Estas aquí, junto con tu escriba.

En ese momento la esperanza de que ella lo reconociera en un futuro caía por el borde de Cloudsdale.

–Oh, es cierto. Photofinish nos tomó esta foto para agregarla a la edición del libro. Oh, bueno. Permíteme, Derpy.

Novel tomó el libro y lo colocó en una mesa cercana. En ella firmó el libro, y de paso, tomó libertad de escribir un pequeño pensamiento que deseaba dejarle a Derpy.

_"__Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere._

_Sigue tan radiante como siempre._

_Tu amigo:_

_Novel Feathershy"_

Derpy no leyó en ese momento la dedicatoria, sino que se guardó su libro en la alforja.

–Supongo que es todo lo que tengo que hacer aquí –dijo Novel guardando el libro debajo de su ala derecha–. Me dio gusto conocerlos. Y suerte con tu ascenso. Serás cartera oficial, lo aseguro… mientras tanto… –Novel tomó algunos bits de debajo de su ala izquierda, pagándole al superior de Derpy una suma importante–. Quiero que Derpy tenga el equipo necesario para ello. Denle a la pony lo que quiere.

Derpy no cabía en sí misma de la emoción. Comenzó a saltar y dar piruetas en el aire, rompiendo mucho del equipo del lugar. Luego asaltó el maniquí del aparador, rompiendo con su propio cuerpo y por causa de su impulso la vidriera y el maniquí. Logrando salvar de cualquier daño la alforja oficial de cartera, sin insignia aún. La abrazaba como quien abraza su peluche favorito, mientras se mecía sobre su espalda, riendo a carcajadas y acariciando su más reciente posesión.

–Sabes que tendrás que pagar por los daños también, ¿cierto?

–Si… claro… –Novel tomó otro saquito de bits de su ala y lo entregó–. Solo… pediré la cuenta por escrito. Mi contadora tiene que saber de esto.

Novel se fue retirando con la cabeza baja, con el rostro rojo y el aliento pesado por la vergüenza de lo ocurrido. Cuando salió, una profecía se hizo realidad. Apenas puso un casco afuera fue envestido por la pony, rodando ambos por Cloudsdale por al menos cinco metros causando que algunos pegasos observaran lo ocurrido. Derpy lo abrazó con fuerza, frotando su mejilla en el cuello de Novel. Mientras esto ocurría, vociferaba lo agradecida que estaba. Muchos ponys de Cloudsdale conocían a Derpy, y verla tan agradecida con un pony indicaba que estaba feliz por algo que hicieron por ella.

–¡…gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias!

–Derpy… no hay de qué. Solo… no tan fuerte.

–¡…gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias!

–Ok, descárgate.

Mientras Novel miraba a su alrededor a los pegasos que se reunían, obtuvo la última pieza para su análisis, el mismo que redactó en Ponyville.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera de Cloudsdale. Su primera parada fue en casa de su hija, donde no logró encontrarla. Después fue camino al castillo a casco. Mientras trazaba su camino, se encontró a Rarity y Twilight sentadas en una mesa exterior del "SugarCube Corner", esperando algo para almorzar.

–Señor Shy, por aquí –saludó Rarity, curiosa de cómo le fue con tan especial pony.

Novel se fue acercando a Rarity y Twilight, siendo recibidos por ellas con cierto entusiasmo. Novel se sentó en la mesa… y justo allí se desplomó en ella. Por fin se quitó la máscara de felicidad, mostrándose tal como se sentía.

–¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le fue con Derpy? –preguntó Twilight con preocupación.

–No siento mis alas… mis cascos o mi rostro. Siento tanto dolor en mis huesos… como no tienen idea… y no tengo un bit partido a la mitad. Derpy es quizás la pony más problemática que he analizado hasta ahora… y posiblemente la más problemática que analizaré en mi carrera –Novel se apoyó en la mesa y trató de reacomodar su columna, causando la sorpresa y horror del par allí reunido–. Perdón por eso. Twilight, sé que no eres un médico y eso, pero tienes algún hechizo que me haga olvidar el dolor un rato. Creo que incluso mi crin me duele.

–No. Tendrás que soportarlo un rato e ir con la enfermera Redheart.

–Sí, eso supuse.

–Por otro lado, cielo. Tal vez quieras acompañarnos. Estábamos a punto de almorzar. ¿Te gustaría pedir algo?

–Mucho temo que no tengo para pagarlo ahora. Causamos tantos daños en la oficina de correos, que terminé sin un bit para el resto de la semana. Estaba buscando a Fluttershy o a Sonata… pero aún no las veo.

–Oh, pobrecillo. No te preocupes. Creo que entre todas podremos ayudarte esta semana, Novel. Tal vez quieras pedir algo, esta ocasión es por mi cuenta.

–Con todo respeto, señorita Rarity, no quisiera hacerla gastar en mi.

–Tonterías, cielo. Considera esto como un pequeño pago a quince años de cuidado desinteresado. Estamos para ayudarte.

Novel sonrió con agrado, mientras Rarity pedía un muffin para Novel. Los Cake eran ahora buenos amigos de Novel, por lo que decidieron darle un muffin especial: un especial de limón sorpresa. Este pastelillo era la sensación del lugar desde su creación. Cuando lo entregó el señor Cake, Novel estaba sorprendido por recibir este tipo de atención especial.

–Pero solo quería un muffin normal…

–No hay devoluciones, señor. Lo sentimos por ello.

Mientras decía esto, el señor Cake mostraba una sonrisa complice, la misma que su mujer tras del mostrador del interior.

–Muchas gracias, señores.

–De nada. Solo… firma nuestro libro cuando lo compremos.

Novel recordó en ese momento el libro que tenía bajo el ala, atado a su costado para evitar tirarlo. Este le entregó el libro a Cake, el mismo que agradeció mucho. Mientras firmaba, Alguien se fue acercando a la escena, alguien conocido, que fue suficientemente callado para evitar ser percibida por todos. Mientras Novel firmaba el libro, Cake notó la presencia de otro gran cliente del lugar. Sabiendo que las cosas terminarían de forma interesante, sonrió otro poco.

"Una buena familia, comienza con un buen ejemplo de los padres.

Para La familia Cake, de Novel Feathershy."

–Aquí está. Procuren leerles esto a los pequeños. Hay lecciones que pueden serles de utilidad.

–Claro que sí. Ahora mismo te traigo tu Muffin.

–Hum…

Cuando novel se dio la vuelta, Derpy ya estaba mordiendo el muffin que le habían traído. El verla tan inocente, sin ninguna consideración posible y comiéndose la comida que lógicamente no le pertenecía, le hizo pensar en algo que no había pensado. No bien habría comenzado, los ponys alrededor sabían que algo así ocurriría, por eso no la reprendían. No es que los demás la dejaran de lado, sino que ellos sabían que ella era así, y así es como la querían.

–Hola, señorita cartera.

–Soy mensajera señor. Aún me falta algo para ser cartera como tal. Por cierto, les traigo algo –Derpy revisó dentro de su nueva alforja (la que claro fue notada por los presentes) y extrajo una carta que entregó a Twilight. ¡Aquí tiene señorita Rarity! ¡Es la carta que tanto tiempo esperó!

–Gracias, Derpy –Dijo Twilight entregándole la carta a Rarity.

–¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Es el pedido de Hoity Toity! Necesitaré cada gota de adrenalina para terminar una de sus repentinas órdenes de vestidos.

–Y aquí también le traigo algo a la princesa… tiene un nombre extraño.

–Me encargaré de dárselo –dijo Novel tomando el pergamino, de la princesa Celestia por cierto.

–Y esto para el escritor de Ponyville. No sé dónde viva, pero quiero que lo localicen. Hizo algo muy lindo por mí, y quiero darle esto –Derpy extrajo un pequeño paquete que le entregó a Rarity–. Si lo ven, entréguenle esto en mi nombre, por favor. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que ocurrió allí arriba. A decir verdad estoy algo apenada por haberle hecho gastar cada bit que tenía encima. Prometo pagarle… de alguna manera.

–Descuida. Seguro está bien –dijo Novel revolviéndole el crin.

–Bueno, debo irme. El deber de una futura cartera continuará más allá del deber –Derpy se había retirado. Medio segundo después volvió a la mesa–. Oops! Se me olvidaba el Muffin. Gracias, ponys.

Y dicho esto se marchó. Una vez estuvo suficientemente lejos, Rarity examinó el paquete que le había entregado para "el escritor de Ponyville". De hecho, es todo lo que decía el remitente… que casi no se podía leer debido a la enorme cantidad de cinta canela que habían puesto para mantener el paquete cerrado.

–Esto… es algo… rustico. Por no decir hecho con los cascos traseros.

–¿Creen que sea para Novel?

–Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Rarity le entregó el paquete al joven escritor. Al lograr remover la enorme cantidad de cinta, apareció en sus cascos la alforja de mensajera de Derpy, la vieja alforja que ella estaría desechando.

–Esto es viejo… está remendado. No creo que pueda darle uso, señor Shy.

–Tal vez quería entregártelo por algo.

–Es posible –Novel comenzó a revisar la alforja, encontrándose una carta dentro. La extrajo con cuidado, y comenzó a leer su contenido.

"Sé que puedo ser especial para algunos ponys. Muchos de ellos me regañan por ser torpe, por romper cosas o decirles nombres. Pero ninguno de ellos había charlado conmigo tanto tiempo como lo hiciste tú, Novela Plumatimida. Sé que tal vez te hice algún mal, y que tal vez no lo quieras admitir. Pero quisiera repararlo. Este bolso fue el primero que me entregó un amigo, Time Turner. Él dijo que debería intentarlo, y lo intento. Tu me recuerdas mucho a él, puesto que me dijiste que lo intentara. Me esforzaré mucho para lograrlo, te lo juro. Mientras tanto, no puedo solo guardar este bolso. Noté que te amarrabas las cosas debajo del ala, porque no tienes una alforja propia. Toma esta. Contiene el sueño que hoy avivaste. Nos leeremos después, señor escritor."

Novel sonrió al punto de casi ponerse a llorar. El ver este pequeño pero significativo gesto de Derpy hacia él solo le causó el deseo de escribir.

–Señorita Rarity. Si me pudiera hacer el favor de escribir en mi nombre.

–Oh, claro cielo. Déjame buscar un pergamino.

–No será necesario –dijo Twilight leyendo su correspondencia–. La princesa Celestia mandó un pergamino en blanco, listo para que alguien escriba en él.

Mirando los unos a los otros, Rarity tomó con magia el pergamino y comenzó a escribir el dictado de Novel.

"Estimada princesa Celestia.

Da miedo que supieras que necesitaba un pergamino…

Tratar con Derpy fue una de las experiencias más extrañas que he experimentado. Sin embargo me deja grandes lesiones… lecciones de vida. Antes que nada aprendo sobre la importancia de los gafetes en el trabajo.

Derpy es una pony de cuidado. No porque sea peligrosa, sino porque es una pony que necesita ser tomada en cuenta. Mientras más tiempo pasé con ella, más me convencía a mí mismo de apoyarla, al punto de entregar todo cuanto podía darle para motivarla a continuar. Su inocencia e ingenuidad más que un defecto se convierten en su carta de presentación. Su confusión propia solo acentúa su necesidad de compañía. Aunque al principio se me advirtió de tener cuidado al tratarla, esa precaución fue dejándose de lado cuando supe que más que un escudo, necesitaba una mente abierta y dispuesta a todo al estar a su lado.

Si, tiende a tener defectos, los cuales son bastante notorios. Pero son sus defectos los que suelen hacer que la gente la procure más. Y si podemos procurar a una pony así, entonces procurarnos entre ponys no podría ser difícil. Hoy tengo una nueva amiga, la que espero alcance sus propias metas… y que tenga un muy buen seguro médico.

Tu fiel escritor,

Novel Feathershy".

–Es un lindo pensamiento, señor Shy. Solo que me preguntaba, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que ella se sintiera tan agradecida con usted?

–Nada en absoluto. Solo le di un impulso extra, el que ella necesitaba.

En la mesa hay tres ponys, dos emparedados de margaritas… y un muffin de sorpresa de limón.

.

.

.

La siguiente pony ya fue elegida. Es una pony de Canterlot, y me adelantaré un poco a las festividades. Nos leeremos la próxima vez.


	6. Lyra Heartstring

Siguiente Pony, agradezco a todos los que me dieron el pesame. Estoy mejor. tanto que no quise terminar el día (o debería decir empezarlo) sin publicar este capítulo. Les va a encantar.

Lyra Heartstring

La noche de las sombras está llegando, y tiempo antes de esto los ponys de las diferentes edades se preparan para presentarse al festival. Por supuesto que, siendo esta una de las festividades de las hermanas celestiales, no había trabajo diferente al de los que se organizaban en los recorridos, festivales y de más. Por supuesto, cada uno de los ponys tenía su propia labor, tanto en el festival como en su propia persona. Cada uno solía, por tradición, vestirse y disfrazarse para estas fechas. Esto claro hacía que gente talentosa en la maquila de trajes y en el maquillaje, extendiera sus horas de trabajo. En Ponyville, esa labor estaba en manos de Rarity, primordialmente, o así fue durante algunos festivales anteriores.

En la boutique, las ropas de espantos, escalofríos, disfraces y de más trajes preparados con una luna de antelación, volaban como si se tratara de muffins calientes. Gracias a la antelación de la festividad, Rarity logró descansar un día antes de vender cada uno de los modelos que fueron encargados con antelación. Tras de algunas horas de trabajo desde la mañana hasta la tarde, ella, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Novel, terminaron por entregar cada uno de los modelos. Faltaban tal vez dos horas para el atardecer, y los encargados ese día de trabajo intentaban recuperar el aliento.

–Dulce Celestia, gracias al cielo que ha terminado.

–Mi espalda me duele –dijo Pinkie que estaba recostada sobre un cajón.

–Apenas creo poder llegar a casa para disfrazarme –Dijo Fluttershy sentada en la ventana, tratando de refrescarse un poco.

–No recuerdo estar tan cansado desde que fuimos a buscar a Trixie a Applelooza –Novel se recostó en el suelo tratando de recuperar su movilidad–. Fue un largo camino.

–Y esto es cada vez que llega Nightmare Night –Comentó Rarity a Novel, aclarando por ser nuevo en Equestria–. Desde la mañana hasta la tarde. Sin mencionar los meses anteriores. Oh, gracias al cielo que vinieron a ayudarme. Les juro que creí que me daría un ataque de ansiedad, pánico y locura.

–De eso cada mes –dijo Pinkie Pie saltando hacia la mesa.

En ese momento llegó Spike, mensajero directo de Twilight con un pergamino real.

–¡Señor Novel! ¡Señor Novel!

–No me lo creo –Novel se reincorporó con dificultad para recibir a Spike.

–Applejack me dijo que lo encontraría aquí. Es Celestia: es una nueva orden.

–Sí, me lo suponía –Novel notó que el sello se había roto, lo que indicaba que había ocurrido un incidente…–. ¿De casualidad no miraste el interior, ¿o sí?

–Bueno… no fui exactamente yo. Lo que pasa es que… ¡Owlowisciuos, si! Tomó el pergamino y se lo entregó a Twilight, pero sus garras…

–Descuida, Spike. No te recriminaré. Solo tenías curiosidad.

–¡No! ¡Le digo que fue Owlowiscious!

–No hay marcas de rascuño, sino de desgaste, causado tal vez por que trataron de abrirlo sin que nadie se enterase. Alguien removió el sello con cuidado, pero se desmoronó un poco… Nadie me puede mentir a mí, Spike.

–Bien, si fui yo. Es solo que creí que tal vez sería yo el siguiente.

–Descuida, Spike. La princesa tiene motivos para mandarme a analizar ponys.

–Spike, si fueras tan amable de decirme el siguiente pony –dijo Rarity sonriendo un poco.

–¿Puedo hacer eso, señor?

–Claro. Puedes hacerlo.

–Es Lyra Heartstring

–¡Oh, sí! ¡La bardo que viene a contarnos de las increíbles aventuras de los osados ponys increíbles. Su lirica es increíble.

–Supongo que tal vez pueda usar su lirica para acercarme un poco a ella. ¿Es de aquí, cierto?

–Así es –Pinkie salió de la nada asustando a Novel–. Lyra siempre se encuentra escuchando y componiendo canciones en el anfiteatro del ayuntamiento. Siempre tiene una historia para cualquier ocasión, y cuando compone una nueva se pone frente a la plaza a recitar su copla. Tiene algunas canciones que hablan sobre nosotras. Como aquella vez que derrotamos a Discord, o cuando enfrentamos a Chrysalis y su ejército de copias. Esa aventura fue increíble. Aún no sé por qué no ha compuesto algo de la ocasión cuando derrotamos a Tyrek, pero tal vez pueda cantar algo sobre mi enfrentamiento más épico contra mi archí enemigo: Cheese Sandwich.

–¿Te enfrentaste a un sándwich de queso?

–No un Sandwich de queso, a Cheese Sandwich. Fue un duelo de boberías que…

–En resumen –interrumpió Rarity tratando de recortar un poco la charla–. Lyra se dedica a componer y recitar cantares de Gesta, ya sea de verdaderos ponys o de cuentos sobre ellos mismos. Incluso, se rumora que está componiendo algo sobre ese cuento suyo, señor Shy.

–¿Cuál cuento?

–Ese sobre el dragón, que solo quería proteger a la princesa de un pony malvado. Es un muy bonito cuento.

–Si te dijera en quien me inspiré –Novel volvió la mirada a su inspiración, quien miraba con ojos pesados a Rarity–. Spike, dale las gracias a Twilight de mi parte.

–Sí, señor –Spike se retiraba cuando…

–Y Spike –El dragón se dio media vuelta, atrapando una barra de chocolate–. Gracias por ser mi nexo con la princesa Celestia. Aunque no siempre pueda hacerlo, te agradezco que me ayudes con esto.

–¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

–La señora Cake me hizo el favor de prepararlo: chocolate con rubíes. Te lo iba a dar en la noche, pero creo que te lo mereces ahora mismo.

–¡Gracias señor Shy! –Spike hizo pedazos la envoltura de celofán, llevándose a la boca el chocolate. Luego de esto salió corriendo por la puerta de la boutique feliz de la vida.

Hubo un silencio interesante, en el que Rarity observó el reloj.

–¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Miren la hora que es! Apenas tengo tiempo para preparar mi disfraz. Fluttershy, sugiero que vayas a prepararte, pues la noche de Nightmare no espera a nadie.

–No sé si deba participar de la noche. Es tan… tenebrosa y horripilante.

–¡Oh, tonterías! La noche de Nightmare es la noche donde podemos ser quienes no somos en realidad. Es como jugar a ser otro. Yo, por ejemplo, preparé un disfraz inspirado en el cuento del dragón del señor Shy –En ese momento mostró el vestido de princesa, una tiara y algo del maquillaje que usaría.

–Eso es increíble. ¿Qué opinas de eso, padre? –Fluttershy volvió su mirada a Novel, quien estaba recostado en el suelo, sobre un tapete, completamente dormido. Esta escena le causó ternura, pues después de tanto tiempo compartido con él, no recordaba la última vez que lo habían agotado lo suficiente para caer dormido donde cayera–. Oh, padre.

–¿Se quedó dormido? –cuestionó Rarity.

–Sí. No pudo soportar la carga. No está acostumbrado a esto, es un escritor, no un tendero.

–Sin mencionar que esto suele suceder cada noche de Nightmare –Rarity se acercó a Novel, tomó una frazada de tela con ella lo cubrió–. Déjenlo dormir un rato. Lo despertaremos al atardecer para que se vista y participe de su primera noche de Nightmare.

Aceptando la noción, las ponys se fueron retirando a disfrazarse.

.

Novel despertó en la penumbra, dentro de la "boutique carrusel". Poniéndose en pie, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a quien pudiera estar cerca, observando que lo habían cubierto con telas de la boutique. Al mirar hacia afuera, no logró ver a nadie. Más bien, parecía que el festival jamás se llevó a cabo. Todo estaba ordenado, todo estaba preparado… pero nadie estaba en las calles: pidiendo dulces, jugando en el festival o incluso en los recorridos de Zecora. No había basura, marcas de pisadas o el desorden de una fiesta terminada. Era como si cada pony hubiera desaparecido.

Al salir de la boutique su intención era buscar a cada pony en Ponyville, pero su intensión se vio frenada al ver el cielo: el cielo era intempestuoso, caótico y luminoso. No era la luz de la luna, sino una luz provocada por la electricidad de varios rayos que regresaban al cielo sin caer. Las nubes se movían en remolino y la luna parecía eclipsada por la sombra de un pony: de hecho, una alicornio en específico.

–Pero… eso es imposible.

–¡Oh, no tan imposible como parece, mi pequeño pony!

Una voz potente, capaz de hacer temblar Equestria completa se escuchó en el firmamento. De la luna fue emergiendo una imagen tan aterradora como imposible de ser. Sin embargo era ella: ama de la noche y la oscuridad, el temor más infundado de Celestia y la razón por la que casi cae el reino en las tinieblas. Sus ojos brillaban cual faroles apuntados directamente a Novel, formando en el suelo la silueta de la luna llena, la única luz en las tinieblas. A su alrededor una humareda lo envolvía, alertándolo de la verdad. Equestria no era más que una pesadilla, y él era el único en ella.

–No, pero… tú te reformaste… ¡Ellas te cambiaron!

–¿Cambiar? –De las sombras emergió la peor pesadilla de Equestria: Nightmare Moon, investida en una armadura de plata manchada en sangre y barro–. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes cambiar la noche? ¡¿Qué te da el derecho de decir lo que puede y no puede cambiar?! Arrodíllate ante tu nueva y única princesa?! ¡Nightmare Moon! ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Novel salió corriendo de la luz, entrando en la oscuridad de una Equestria sin libertad, sin benevolencia y sin ponys que la habitaran. En la oscuridad se perdió, corriendo el camino que recordaba hasta la casa de Fluttershy. Al entrar, se encontró con la soledad misma. La casa de Fluttershy había sido saqueada por una fuerza mayor. Todo estaba por todas partes, como si hubiese buscado algo… o si un huracán hubiese entrado y destrozado todo a su paso. Las pinturas, los muebles, la cristalería… todo había ido a dar hasta el otro extremo de la casa.

–¿Fluttershy? ¡Fluttershy!

–¿Padre?

La voz de su hija se escuchaba cerca, pero no podía verla por la oscuridad. No solo no podía verla, sino que tampoco podía detectar una dirección exacta. Era como si ella estuviese en todas partes.

–¡Fluttershy! ¡Mi cielo! ¿Dónde te encuentras?

–No lo sé. Es como si el mundo se hubiese vuelto oscuro.

–¿Puedes seguir mi voz?

–No. No puedo. No sé de donde viene. Es como si hablaras por todas partes.

–No puede ser. Así te escucho yo a ti. ¿Puedes ver a alguien más, o tienes a Ángel contigo?

–No. Pobre Ángel, debe estar asustado.

Novel miró por la ventana, pero el mundo seguía siendo tanto o más oscuro que antes. Ni siquiera lograba ver a Nightmare Moon allí afuera.

–Por Celestia. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? Por qué atacó a Equestria con oscuridad y tinieblas.

–No lo sé. Solo recuerdo que la noche se volvió más y más oscura. Cuando me di cuenta, todo había desaparecido. Ni siquiera pude ver más allá de mi casco. Quise salir de la casa, pero al no ver nada, de los demás, y al ver que no había luz, decidí quedarme aquí. Para que alguien pudiera verme.

Novel apenas podía seguir una idea. ¿Qué había hecho la princesa Luna para convertirse en Nightmare Moon? Recordaba vagamente que los elementos de la armonía habían limpiado su cuerpo de esas sombras que la convirtieron en la poderosa alicornio que atormentó Equestria tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, ¿Qué podría ser tan poderoso para cambiarla de nuevo a Nightmare Moon? ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar la primera vez mil años atrás?

–Necesito respuestas, Fluttershy. ¿Tienes idea del motivo por el que ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon en primer lugar?

–Bueno… no estoy segura. Tal vez Twilight pueda… –Un rayo se estrelló en las cercanías del bosque Everfree, asustando a Fluttershy y callándola en seco después de un grito agudo de ella–.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí. No me gustan los truenos. Les temo demasiado.

Novel dejó de preguntar. Ni siquiera Nightmare Moon era demasiado obvia para dejar hablar a cualquier pony en su contra. Novel se asomó nuevamente al exterior, viendo una silueta que caminaba por el campo, perdida, asustada y sola. Un relámpago hizo que la imagen de la pony fuera nítida.

–¡Octavia!

–¿Quién?

–¡Octavia! ¡Ella está afuera! ¡Debo ir a salvarla! –Novel estaba por salir cuando su hija lo detuvo en seco.

–¡NOOOO! Hum… lo siento.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–No puede ser ella. Debe ser un error. ¿Por qué estaría ella aquí?

–No lo sé. Debió escapar de Canterlot.

–¿Por qué solo ella?

Novel comprendía lo que decía su hija. Ir tras de ella podría ser una trampa, o bien podría no serlo. Dejarla que sobreviviera por su cuenta le dejaba un nudo en la garganta, e ir por ella… Debía hacerlo. Tenía que ayudarla.

–Arg, necesito ayudarla. Jamás me perdonaría si de verdad es ella.

–Sí, lo sé. Ten cuidado, padre.

Novel salió a la oscuridad, localizando pronto a la yegua sola en el camino.

–¡Octavia! –Susurró entre jadeos.

–¡NOVEL! ¡Por Celestia, al fin un pony! ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

–No sé. Pero creo que la princesa Luna tiene que ver con esto.

–¡INSOLENTE PONY! –Nuevamente la voz se hizo omnisciente, como un trueno que rompe el silencio–. ¡¿CÓMO OSAS LLAMAR A TU NUEVA PRINCESA COMO "LUNA"?! ¡MI NOMBRE ES SINONIMO DE OBEDIENCIA Y SUMMISION!

–¡Deténgase, princesa Luna! ¡Esta no es usted!

–¡Y SIGUES ATREVIENDOTE A CAMBIAR MI NOMBRE! ¡Grábatelo bien de una vez! ¡Si osas hablar de mí, debe ser como "Princesa Nightmare Moon".

Novel temblaba por dentro, pero se negaba a permitir un presente como ese.

–Lo siento, su alteza. Pero me niego a participar de un reino sin súbditos.

–¿Te preocupa mucho tus queridos ponys? No los necesitas. Tienes a tu adorada Octavia para hacerte compañía. Digamos que es un regalo de mi parte.

Novel miraba a Octavia detenidamente. Estaba aterrada, pues esta era la primera vez que ella veía de frente a Nightmare Moon en todo su esplendor. Novel posó su casco sobre el brazo de ella, notando que ni eso la tranquilizaba. Dio media vuelta y se topó frente a frente con la princesa noche, frente a frente… siendo empujado por ella hasta tirarlo.

–No te atrevas a mirarme a los ojos, mortal. Un insecto como tu jamás podría encarar mi reino sobre la noche.

Temblando en el suelo, el pegaso miraba a la aterradora alicornio apoderarse de Ponyville, sin ninguna posibilidad de detenerla. Era verdad: habiendo separado de alguna manera los elementos de la armonía, sin alguien quien le hiciera frente y con la limitación que la oscuridad daba a cualquier pegaso, Novel no podía hacer mucho.

–¿Por qué no me encerraste a mi igual que a los otros?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no estas encerrado? –Novel comenzaba a darse cuenta, o se imaginaba cómo es que se encontraba encerrado–. Estas encerrado al igual que todos, siendo parte de mi pueblo de sombras, viviendo cada uno por separado. Incluso mi querida hermana se encuentra prisionera de mi magia de oscuridad. Lo único que tienes ahora es a tu querida músico para que te haga compañía. Como sabrás, si los separo completamente, no se reproducirán. Y sin un pueblo al que atender, no existe una monarquía.

Novel volvió a mirar a Octavia, la elegida por Nightmare Moon para que reprodujera a su pueblo, o parte de él. Esta estaba paralizada aún, como si no pudiera escuchar nada con coherencia. Al saberse solo acompañado por Octavia, Novel comenzó a pensar en los demás, el pueblo al que pertenecía y deseaba volver a ver. Esta soledad parcial hizo que se encendiera una chispa de rebelión dentro de él.

–Tu pueblo no son más que sombras.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Sombras. Sombras, las mismas que origina la noche. Vacías de deseos, vacías de oportunidades, vacías de opciones y libertad.

–Te equivocas. Mi pueblo tiene trabajo…

–Cuando un pueblo trabaja se gana el respeto de su princesa, pero cuando el pueblo respeta a la princesa, esta se gana el amor del pueblo.

–No, no necesito su amor. Solo deseo lo mejor para mi pueblo, y la noche es lo mejor para ella…

–La noche será lo mejor, pero no la opresión a la que los estás forzando –novel se puso de pie, rascando la tierra en señal de lucha–. Separar a los ponys no los aplaca, solo los separa.

–¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que es mejor para mi pueblo!

–Tu pueblo son ponys atemorizados que se esconden en la oscuridad. ¡Tú misma los has obligado a esconderse!

–Ellos no se esconden!

–¡Si lo hacen! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡El mundo es solo caos y tinieblas! ¡¿Qué de bueno tiene un mundo así, cuando no hay un pony que pueda ver más allá de sus cascos al correr?! ¡Su libertad no es más que una mentira a la que llamas monarquía!

Nightmare Moon aterrizó en una sola palabra de Novel, la que planeaba usar contra él.

–¿Mentiras? ¿Me acusas a mí de mentirosa? ¿Quién de nosotros no es del todo honesto, Novel?

–¿De qué hablas?

–Me acusas a mí de mentir en mi dominio, cuando no es más que una dictadura impositiva. En cambio, tú eres quien ha estado mintiéndole a todo el mundo sobre tu verdadero origen.

Novel intentaba parecer firme frente a las palabras de Nightmare Moon, pero Octavia comenzaba a reaccionar.

–¿Cómo dijo?

–¡Vaya! Por fin reaccionas. Supongo que has sido víctima de las mentiras de este "pegaso" durante el poco tiempo que lleva viviendo en Ponyville… o debería decir, en Equestria en general. ¿Sabías que en esencia, origen y realidad, Novel ni siquiera debería estar viviendo aquí? No pertenece a nuestra comunidad. De hecho, ni siquiera es de nuestra especie.

Octavia miraba a Novel con cierta confusión, dejando de temblar y comenzando a llorar.

–Novel, ¿de qué habla?

–Lo siento, Octavia. No… no debías haberte enterado.

–¡Sí! ¡No debió de haberse enterado, o enamorado! –Nightmare Moon usó su cuerno sobre Octavia, lo que provocó que de ella emanara un humo semisólido, el que se manifestó en forma de corazón. Un corazón blanco tridimensional que flotaba entre ellos dos–. Es curioso lo que tenemos aquí. Octavia estaba renunciando a una vida en pareja cuando te conoció. Apenas te conoció bien quedó platónicamente enamorada. Luego, con su pequeño experimento de vuelo comenzó a sentirse querida. Ahora su corazón es un papiro vacío, donde pensaba escribir tu nombre en todas partes. Un corazón así es tan fácil de destrozar, ¿lo sabes?

–Has caído en lo más bajo, Princesa.

Con su cuerno convocó un látigo etéreo que usó para golpearlo en el costado de su rostro.

–Tú no deberías criticarme. Tratar de personificar el sueño de ser un pony. Tú y los de tu especie no tienen poder aquí. Es por eso que mucho antes de que Celestia pudiera defenderlos, los de tu especie fueron desterrados de nuestro continente, excluidos de cualquier derecho de convivencia equestrence.

–Novel, ¿de qué habla? ¿A qué especie perteneces?

–A la única especie que busca su propia autodestrucción.

–Novel, ¿Qué eres exactamente?

–Pon atención, y verás al verdadero hombre del que estabas enamorada.

Nightmare Moon usó la oscuridad de su corazón y el poder de su magia para hechizar a Novel. No podía regresar a Novel a su origen, pero podía proyectarlo de forma etérea. Sobre Novel apareció su imagen original, la imagen humanoide que ocultaba tras la máscara de Novel Feathershy: el ser humano que desapareció de Equestria desde el origen de los tiempos registrados.

–¡Un humano!

–Los peores seres que han pisado la existencia. Tan codiciosos como peligrosos. Son un peligro para ellos mismos. Y tratando de evitar su propia extinción, deciden consumir todo recurso que tienen enfrente. Destruyen ecosistemas, cambian el ambiente, provocan exterminios de sus propias gentes y lo que es peor: esclavizan a cualquier creatura superior a ellos en cualquier ámbito. Ni siquiera podrían defenderse si no tuvieran un cerebro tan mal desarrollado.

–¡Novel! ¡Eres ese monstruo del que habla ella!

–No soy un monstruo. No… no lo soy.

–¿Qué eres entonces?

Novel se abrazaba a sí mismo, al igual que su imagen sobre él. Mirándose a si mismo sobre él, recordaba esos tiempos, cuando fue excluido de su propia especie por el mismo progreso. Recordaba la tristeza que lo rodeaba al haber perdido a sus padres, y la soledad de la que era víctima cada día. Mirando a su alrededor, la oscuridad, las nubes tormentosas y la ausencia de vida a su alrededor, le remontaba a aquellos días encerrado en su casa.

–No soy un monstruo, pero soy uno de los exiliados de los seres de los que ella habla –dijo Novel avergonzado de su pasado.

Octavia se llevó los cascos delanteros a su boca, comenzando a llorar después. El corazón de humo que se había formado entre ellos se evaporizó, borrándose por completo. Octavia estaba destrozada, respirando agitadamente mientras Novel se acercaba a ella.

–Octavia… no me culpes por lo que fui…

SLAP!

Un casco hizo virar la cabeza de Novel. Esta acción ardió más en su interior que en la zona que enrojeció después.

–¡No te me acerques, falso pony! –Novel se sentó frente a ella, mirando al suelo con el ánimo más abajo que esto–. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?! ¡Esto explica muchas cosas que vi extrañas en ti! No sabías volar, a pesar de ser de Cloudsdale! ¡No podías moverte bien en las calles por que tus cascos estaban muy bien tratados! ¡No estaban bien cuidados, sino que eran cascos nuevos! ¡Todo tú eres una mentira! ¡No eres parte de nosotros! ¡No formas parte de nada en este lugar! ¡Que es lo que deseabas al aparentar ser uno de nosotros! –Octavia le dio la espalda, llorando a escondidas de él–. Eso también explica el por qué eres muy joven para ser el padre de Fluttershy. Debería darte vergüenza, aparentar ser quien no eres. Más aún, no haberme dicho la verdad desde el principio. Tener que enterarme por parte de Nightmare Moon… Y yo que te…

Novel podía escuchar los jadeos que se ocultaban tras la espalda de Octavia. Tratando de apaciguarla, se puso a dos cascos, le tomó del cuello y la cubrió con sus alas. Pero hacer esto solo provocó la ira de Octavia.

–¡No te atrevas a tocarme, fenómeno! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí. Nunca vuelvas a aparecerte frente a mí, o soy capaz de… soy capaz de…

Verla llorando con tanta desesperación desmoronaba los latidos de Novel. Las lágrimas de Octavia pronto se mostraron de forma diferente. El amor que una vez le tuvo a Novel se estaba convirtiendo en odio. Esto se podía ver por unas grandes lágrimas de luz purpura, similares al fuego que se desprendían de los ojos de la joven pony terrestre. Novel sabía lo que esto significaba, o al menos tenía una impresión de lo que significaba. Se tiró al suelo frente a Octavia con la cabeza pegada al suelo, y mirando al horizonte se dirigió a ella, en actitud de ruego.

–No viviré un día sabiendo que te hice llorar así –Octavia abrió los ojos mirándolo tendido a sus pies–. Seguiré buscándote tratando de pedir tu perdón. Si quieres evitar esto… has de mí según como veas necesario.

Octavia dejó de respirar un momento. Verlo así, tirado en el suelo, rendido a sus pies… falto de esperanza… no pudo más. Y elevándose en dos cascos estaba dispuesta a terminarlo. Luego… llegaron esas pocas escenas, esos pocos momentos a su lado. Las charlas que los unieron, las canciones melodiosas que formaron sus palabras. La melodía de sus corazones latiendo por el mismo motivo… Volvió a ocupar su postura a cuatro cascos, le dio un último beso en la mejilla, y huyó de Ponyville en camino al olvido.

Novel estaba llorando en el suelo. Su primer amor estaba huyendo de él, como si de verdad se tratase de un monstruo.

–Lindo es el amor. Honestamente me sorprende que pueda vencer a muchos. Tú, el siempre optimista y objetivo señor Shy se rinde a los pies de una pony sin poderes. Oh, que poderoso es el amor. Sin embargo, nunca volverá, Novel. Los humanos no son sino animales.

Novel se puso en pie, caminando en dirección a donde Octavia había huido.

–No servirá de nada, Novel. Aunque intentes buscarla, ella está fuera de tu alcance. Y no creas que hablo de que no la encontraras jamás, sino porque realmente no la volverás a ver. Tal como tu querida hija, Octavia pasó a formar parte de otra dimensión separada por las sombras. Aunque estés cerca de ella, no la volverás a ver.

Novel ni siquiera estaba escuchando a Nightmare Moon. Simplemente seguía caminando en esa misma dirección.

–¿No me escuchaste? No la encontrarás. Y aunque la encuentres, ella no te perdonará. Ni siquiera tú mismo podrás perdonarte, Novel.

Tras de estas palabras se detuvo, y morando al suelo, comenzó a respirar agitado, como reuniendo todo el odio que nunca le dirigió a nadie en un solo momento. Sobre los ojos de Novel se dibujaba una energía purpura similar a las lágrimas de fuego de Octavia. Esta se volvió la señal de victoria de Nightmare Moon sobre el último Pony.

–¿Eso que veo en tus ojos es miedo? Si, seguro que en este momento me odias por haberle dicho la verdad a tu amada Octavia.

–Te equivocas, princesa Luna. No te odio. Mi odio es a mí mismo. La princesa Celestia me ordenó que no le dijera a nadie sobre mi origen. Tuve que tejer una red de mentiras tan bien elaborada, que ni yo mismo pude salir de ella. Esta prisión de sobras es la misma prisión que tejí a casco. Y merezco estar aquí. Detesto mi pasado… –Los recuerdos de una vida en soledad volvieron a palpitar en él–. Detesto haber desperdiciado 18 años de mi vida en soledad. Pero después… una pequeña luz se hizo presente en mi noche –La ira se iba borrando, se esfumaba al recordar los momentos que compartió con su pequeña Fluttershy, y cada uno de ellos dibujaba una sonrisa en él, incluso los malos–. Mi pasado puede ser oscuro. Tan negro como la noche. Pero cada noche tiene una luz –Dio media vuelta, y volvió su atención a Nightmare Moon, quien parecía sentirse atacada, y dispuesta a responder–. No es mi pasado el que me permitió abandonar mi trabajo, mi carrera, mi vida y mi propia humanidad. Fue mi decisión y el amor que siento por Fluttershy y por este mundo el que me hizo comenzar a sentirme acompañado. Acompañado de ellos, los ponys que confían y pelean en nombre de su propio ser –Alrededor de Novel comenzaron a formarse sombras que dirigían su mirada a Nightmare Moon–. Esa luz impide que nuestros corazones, la esperanza con la que nacemos en completa libertad.

–¡No hay esperanza en el fracaso!

–Caer y volverse a levantar. Es la primer lección que aprende un potrillo al ponerse en pie –Novel comenzaba a caminar acompañado de las sombras de los ponys atrapados en un velo de sombras–. Si, odio ser un humano, odio no haber nacido en este mundo. Pero mi pasado no me convierte en quien soy. Son mis decisiones las que conforman mi ser, mi alma y mi legado. No nací siendo un pony, pero partiré de este mundo siendo ambos: humano y pony por igual. Mi pasado es lo que soy ahora, diferente de ti.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–No eres más que un resto de lo que el rey sombra hizo en ti. Solo eres un fantasma de lo que él quiso ser. Y tal como Celestia y Luna en el pasado, intentaré borrar ese recuerdo.

–¡El rey sombra no existe más! ¡Ahora solo existe Nightmare Moon!

–¡Nightmare Moon no existe más! ¡No eres más que una simple pesadilla que se niega a desaparecer! –Novel se detuvo en seco. Ahora todo estaba claro. Él estaba enfrentando su propio miedo, el miedo a la soledad que siempre lo siguió tras la partida de Fluttershy–. No es posible. Princesa Luna… no estará…

Las sombras desaparecieron, y Nightmare Moon sonreía al mostrarse la luz. La luz de la luna hizo desaparecer su imagen, quedando solo la figura de la princesa Luna. Ella se removió los colmillos postizos, y se desabrochaba la armadura. Se quitó el casco de pesadilla, y volvió a Ponyville un mundo iluminado.

–No pude terminar de examinarte, Novel. Interrumpiste mis intenciones.

–Todo lo que paso… espere… ¿estoy dormido?

–Sí. Te quedaste dormido en la Boutique Carrusel…

–No es posible. Estaba aterrado… no puedo creer que todo eso no fue real…

–Pero fue real –Novel se mostró confundido–. Aunque no concreté el examen, pude ver el motivo por el que Celestia confía demasiado en ti. Estaba confundida. Sabiendo que no eres realmente un pony, me pareció extraño que Celestia pusiera tanta confianza en un ser al que apenas conoció. Supongo que le diste una primera buena impresión en tu mundo.

–No sé si fue una buena impresión realmente.

–Oh, claro que lo fue. Escucha, tal vez no sepas esto, pero cuando su cuerno te tocó por primera vez, te dio esa oportunidad.

–¿Cómo?

–Sí. Veras –Luna hizo aparecer el espejo que usase Novel para pasar de un mundo a otro–. Atravesar este espejo no es para todos. Celestia siempre tuvo miedo de que alguien no autorizado cruzara el espejo. Sin embargo solo cuatro han cruzado. Una de ellas es Sunset Shimmer, cruzando como pony y quedándose en ese mundo tuyo como humana. La segunda es Twilight Sparkle, quien al parecer aprovechó el permiso de Celestia para encontrarte la segunda vez que cruzo. Pero tú, siendo originalmente Humano no contarías con ese permiso. De haber intentado cruzar, te habrías topado con un muro de concreto, como está realmente construido. Tú fuiste el cuarto en cruzar.

–Espera. Si yo fui el cuarto, ¿Quién fue el tercero? ¿Acaso alguien más lo hizo?

–De hecho sí. Spike, al ver que Twilight cruzó la primera vez, salió corriendo al espejo. Como Twilight ya había cruzado, Celestia debió conceder a Spike cruzar, o de lo contrario se habría estrellado con el espejo, y habría dejado a Twilight del otro lado, atrapada para siempre. Habría sido terrible.

–¿Cómo llegaron a mi mundo? Recuerdo bien que todos seguían siendo ponys.

–Desconozco la forma como llegaron allí. De hecho, ni Twilight ni Celestia me han contado cómo te conocieron. Solo me dijeron que cuidaste durante quince años de Fluttershy. Me parecía una locura, pero ellas nunca me mentirían.

Novel miraba al espejo. Ante él se veía reflejado como el humano que fue una vez. Sin embargo, el volverse a ver ya no era realmente una maldición, sino algo que en el pasado fue su realidad.

–¿Planean regresarme a mi mundo?

–Sí. De hecho, Celestia pensaba que tal vez no te adaptarías a nuestro mundo tanto como Fluttershy tuvo problemas para adaptarse a la realidad de su pasado. Pero ambas nos equivocamos. Creí que serías un peligro para los ponys de nuestro reino. Sin embargo, al parecer te has armado con la amistad de muchos buenos ponys.

–¿Por qué atormentarme con Octavia?

–No puedo decirte por que la elegí a ella…

–Sueña mucho conmigo, ¿cierto? –Novel le miraba con ojos de caricatura japonesa.

–Bueno… si, algo así. Tuve que usar una imagen de ella para llevarte al extremo. Pensaba que tal vez podrías resquebrajarte. Y por un momento estuve en lo correcto. Pero lograste recuperarte a ti mismo, con la misma determinación con la que Twilight logró recuperarse ella misma.

–¿Cómo dices?

–El caso es que… quiero pedirle una disculpa. Estaba preocupada. Vagamente lo conozco. Y quise asegurarme que merecías la confianza de mi hermana. Lo siento.

Novel miró nuevamente al espejo, viéndose a sí mismo tal como era en realidad. El reflejo le dirigió una sonrisa, materializándose en la imagen actual. Frente al espejo solo existía un Novel.

–No te culpo –Luna se mostró confundida–. Mi pasado no es del todo lindo. Pero no es el pasado el que forma a un ser: incluso el más pequeño ratón puede encarar al más feroz león y salir de allí con vida. Tal vez no soy un pony, pero yo deseo formar parte de este mundo, aún más del como terminé en mi mundo realmente. Si me permites, tal vez la siguiente pony en ser analizada debas ser tú.

–¿Me analizarás a mí?

–Si te parece bien.

–Pero… se lo enviarás a mi hermana, y ella…

–Descuida. No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse.

–Muy bien. Que necesitas de mí.

–Libertad para usar mis manos. Esta misma noche, tu noche, recibirán mi carta. Solo.. Que no puedo escribir aquí…

–¡Oh, cierto! Espero que disfrutes de tu primera noche de Nightmare. Gracias por comprender mis motivos. Estaré esperando tu carta con gusto.

.

Fluttershy regresaba a la boutique Carrusel acompañada de Twilight, Spike y las Cutiemark Crusaders. Cada uno luciendo sus disfraces. Rarity estaba bajando en ese momento las escaleras, cuando todos contemplaron a Novel, sentado frente a una de las mesas de trabajo de Rarity, con un pergamino bajo los cascos y una pluma en su boca.

–¿Padre? ¿Qué haces?

–Escribo.

–Sí, cariño. Pero no creo que sea uno de sus análisis.

–Claro que lo es. Prometí enviarle esto hoy mismo a la princesa.

–Pero Lyra, usted no la conoce…

–No escribo sobre Lyra. Escribo sobre la princesa Luna… o más bien dicho, Nightmare Moon.

–¡¿Nightmare Moon?! Gritaron las mayores, mientras que las potrillas salieron despavoridas.

–Cielo, Nightmare Moon es cosa del pasado. La princesa Luna…

–Fue reformada por los elementos mágicos. Lo sé. Solo… que estoy más interesado en el pasado en esta ocasión.

Las ponys se miraron entre ellas, se acercaron a Novel y comenzaron a leer…

"Estimadas princesas del cielo.

Mi situación es esta tierra ha sido reducida. Sin embargo he aprendido demasiado de cada pony por separado. Esta noche, aprendí sobre la pony con el pasado más tenebroso, la princesa Luna. Durante su cambio drástico, Nightmare Moon fue no solo una auténtica pesadilla para Equestria, sino también para ella misma. El vivir desterrada por mil años causó que su regreso fuera algo accidentado, provocándose dolor a ella misma por haberse perdido de mucho. Yo mismo, en mi origen me perdí de muchas cosas aquí en Equestria, y al llegar aquí me sentí fuera de lugar. Aún hoy día sé que no pertenezco aquí. Sin embargo, Luna me hizo entender a su manera que no es el pasado de un pony el que le describe mejor. Es la decisión de cada pony el que habla de él por sobre el tiempo. Así, somos cada uno de nosotros, individuos por igual, tan influenciables por el pasado, como por el futuro

Sin embargo, esta carta no es exactamente para resaltar solo lo que aprendí como pony, sino lo que pude conocer de la princesa Luna. Primero que nada, aprendí su verdadero Nombre: Selena. No lo esperaba.

Como princesa, Selena es una protectora de la psique y la salud espiritual. Esta labor no es nada sencillo, pero ella se hace cargo de esta, su misión, con una enorme creatividad ejecutable en sueños. Puede ser tanto una guía espiritual, como una pacificadora de nuestro propio inconsciente. Sabe que un pony está en problemas, y procura ayudar en todo cuanto tiene a su disposición.

Como pony, ella tiene la inseguridad resultante de su pequeño altercado con un viejo enemigo. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió mil años atrás. Pero sé lo que ocurre hoy: al igual que su hermana, Selena procura a cada pony a su manera. Algo que me encanta de ella es ese pequeño entusiasmo infantil que tiene cuando está probando algo nuevo. Se fue mucho tiempo, y algo de su infancia permaneció con ella. Es por ello que siento que es una pequeña potrilla que tiene la necesidad casi imperativa de probar y descubrir.

Por último, pero no menos importante, quiero referirme a ella no como la segunda princesa, sino como la princesa de la noche. Muchos no comprenden l importancia de su presencia hoy día en Equestria. Ella es la consejera, la pacificadora de cada pony por separado. Quiero comprender que, al intentar pacificar a un pony alterado al instante, puede reducir la posibilidad de que esta alteración genere un nuevo pony al que enfrentar. Esta labor no solo procura a un pony, sino al resto de ellos previniendo problemas a futuro. Bien sabido es que es imposible mantener a cada pony a salvo, pero su labor ayuda a que los conflictos se vean a su mínima expresión posible. Por esto, agradezco a la princesa Luna, la guardiana de los sueños, y del futuro de los ponys de Equestria".

Twilight estaba impresionada por estas letras. Lo expresaba abriendo la boca, sosteniendo su frente con sus cascos y suspirando hacia adentro.

–¡Oh, por Celestia!

–¿Qué sucede, Twilight?

–Es que yo… no sabía que la princesa Luna… era una pacificadora. No creí que… no lo sabía…

–Tiene un muy bonito nombre. Selene. Eso me recuerda a la diosa de la mitología griega. La diosa de la luna.

–Sí, es curioso.

–De que habla, cielo.

–Son cuentos de la especie de mi padre. Algunas son horrendas. Otras son muy bonitas. Selene era una entidad encargada de elevar la luna, tal como nuestra princesa Luna.

–Creo que debemos buscar a Spike para mandarle esto a la princesa. Vengan, vamos a buscarlo.

Las ponys estaban a punto de salir cuando la risa de novel les llamó la atención.

–¿Qué sucede, cielo?

–Oh, no es nada. Es solo que eres idéntica a la princesa del cuento del Dragón de amatista.

–¿Le agrada? Seguí la descripción de su libro. No puedo dejar de leerlo, es un cuento hermoso.

–Sí, lo es en verdad. Fluttershy, me gusta mucho tu disfraz de gatito. Me trae tantos recuerdos.

–Sí. Intenté imitar el pijama que me ponías cuando era potrilla… Aunque no sé si lo logré.

–Te vez hermosa.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta, modelando discretamente su disfraz a los ojos de Novel…

–Descuida, no me olvidé de tu disfraz Twilight. Me perdonarás si no conozco la historia pony, pero pienso que tal vez sea un disfraz de una gitana poderosa.

–¡Sí! Es la vestimenta de Esmeralda Medallion, la Gitana que preveía la muerte. Gracias por no decir que parezco artista callejero. Mucho no entienden que mis disfraces.

–Es magnífico.

–Gracia. Por fin alguien que entiende y conoce de mundo. Vengan, vamos por nuestro dragón preferido.

Cuando las Ponys se retiraron, Novel se levantó de su asiento. Antes de escribir, se había puesto el disfraz de uno de sus personajes humanos preferidos, adaptado a su nueva anatomía. Era un caballero florentino, de ropaje blanco, capa roja y una capucha que terminaba en punta, con cierto aire de asesino.

.

.

.

¿Alguna vez han tenido esa sensacion de que sienten que algo se les esta yendo de las manos? Creo que algo se me pasó, como si me olvidara algo... no, la verdad no lo recuerdo. en fin, tal vez conozcan a la proxima pony en la lista.

Sigan votando por la siguiente pony, para irme preparando. ¿A quien desearían ver a continuación?

Nos leeremos después.


	7. Nightmare Night

Nightmare Night

Al salir de la buotique, Novel se encontró con la imagen que deseó ver la primera vez: Ponyville estaba encendido, por así decirlo. Medias luces en las calles proporcionadas por velas dentro de urnas de cristal, una plaza abarrotada de ponys que iban y venían de casa en casa: los potrillos pedían dulces adornando las calles con piratas, hadas, animales de felpa y, por qué no, pequeños seres míticos en su forma equina. Los mayores, ponys felices que con juegos de hazar y charlas dejaban el camino a la imaginación. Antes de que pudiera suspirar de alegría, una sombra se posó sobre él. Al elevar la mirada pudo ver unos dientes enormes, unas mandíbulas de cientos de dientes que pronto se cerraron alrededor de su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera saber lo que ocurría, su mundo se tornó oscuro.

–¡Oye, pero que! –Novel pataleaba y vociferaba por miedo, pero no duró mucho así. Dentro de esa mandíbula, percibió un aroma a algodón de dulce que claro que reconocía. Dejando de patalear, se sentó con calma… –Pinkie, me asustaste.

–¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

–Es ese extraño shampoo que usas. Huele a algodón de azúcar.

–Oh, debería dejar de usarlo, pero es que me deja mi cabello bastante…

–Desafiante de la gravedad. Necesito respirar, ¿es posible que me sueltes?

–Oh, claro.

Al ser liberado, pudo ver a Pinkie, quien para esa noche de Nightmare se había disfrazado de planta carnívora gigante, incluso con una maceta. Controlaba las quijadas de la planta con un par de varas, permitiéndole tomar la cabeza de algún pony, o incluso un bowl lleno de dulces. De hecho, la quijada inferior de la misma planta estaba a reventar de dulces en ese momento. Pinkie, además, estaba acompañada de Vinyl, una gran amiga de ella de mucho tiempo antes de conocer a Novel. Ella tenía un disfraz rastafari, simulando ser un cantante de reggae famoso de Fillydelphia.

–¡Pinkie! Estuve a punto de… –Novel Necesitó enfocar un poco más sus ojos en la pony rastafari, pues tardó en reconocerla–… ¿Vinyl?

–Apuesto a que no esperabas mi presencia aquí, ¿cierto? Aunque lo más probable es que pienses que ella esté aquí. Sería lógico…

–No me malinterpretes, me alegra verte por aquí. Y… bueno… No te negaré que desearía verla también. Pero me llama poderosamente tu "disfraz". No sabía que te gustara ese género de música.

–Oh, eso. Fue una etapa en mi adolescencia. La música ha dominado mi vida, y de momento soy más adepta a los Wobs, pero en el pasado me gustaba este género. Era algo increíble para aquel entonces. Sigue gustándome, pero no tanto como entonces.

Novel sonrió al saber que había más historia en Vinyl que solo Wobs. De hecho, se veía bien. Aunque algo… extraña por ser quien es. Luego comenzó a buscar alrededor a Octavia, quien no dejaría a Vinyl sola en Ponyville. Esta tecnopony notó la búsqueda de Novel con la mirada, y se dio la vuelta buscándola ella también: la localizó fácil, pues ella sabía de su disfraz. Alzó su casco y señaló a la pony que buscaba el escritor.

–Es ella, la pony del vestido raro y la máscara de cerámica.

Octavia estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo de corsé y encaje dorado. Sobre su rostro había una máscara de carnaval. Muy a fin de Novel, Octavia estaba vestida de una forma muy similar a la forma tradicional del festival de Venecia. Novel la miró, pero ella aún no lo había visto. De hecho, parecía estarlo buscando, lo que le dio una oportunidad para jugar un poco con ella, de una forma algo atrevida. Bajando su capucha ocultó entre sombras su rostro. Tomó una máscara de un puesto de máscaras, una media mascara que solo cubría de la nariz hacia el crin, ocultando bien su identidad. Se acercó a ella, bajó su cabeza y le tendió su casco. Fingiendo un poco su voz, se dirigió a ella con una cortesía digna de un caballero de alta clase.

–Signorina, che ci fai da solo in una bella notte tale? (señorita, ¿qué está haciendo usted sola en una noche tan hermosa como esta?).

–Lo siento, joven caballero. Yo no le entiendo mucho a su idioma.

–Creía yo que usted era Filitaliana. Su vestimenta me atrajo a varios metros. ¿Será acaso que usted busca compañía?

–Sí, de hecho. Busco la compañía de un buen mozo, que pueda darme una noche agradable, tanto como me hizo pasar un día fabuloso. ¿Conoce usted a alguien así?

–Por sus palabras siento que busca a alguien en específico. ¿Será acaso que usted ya piensa en un caballero en específico, que piense en usted y la procure con el cuidado que merece una joya tan hermosa como usted?

–Novel –Octavia le quitó la máscara al escritor, acertando en su predicción–. No tienes que aparentar ser un caballero. Que seas tú es suficiente.

–Solo quería calentar un poco nuestra relación. ¿Qué hay de divertido si no podemos pretender de vez en cuando –El joven pegaso volvió a colocarse la máscara, abrió sus alas que extendían a su derecha la capa y gritó con potente voz–. ¡Después de todo, este es el día para pretender ser quienes no somos!

Octavia sonrió y le tomó del borde de la capa. Tiró de ella aterrizando a Novel en la tierra.

–Bueno, a mí me gusta Novel tal como es.

Tras de un pequeño lapso de silencio, Novel volvió a apoyarse en sus cuatro cascos, removió su máscara discretamente y la arrojó a un cesto de flores

–Sí, bueno… Novel también es buen equestre.

Octavia se arropó bajo la capa y el ala de Novel, removiéndose la máscara para sentirlo por completo. Segundos después aparecieron Applejack (que estaba disfrazada de pony de hojalata) y Rainbow Dash (cuyo disfraz emulaba a la aventurera Daring Doo), pero no de la forma pacífica. Nuevamente se estaban retando la una a la otra en los juegos de destreza. Esa pequeña rivalidad entre amigas comenzaba a crecer de a poco, lo que hizo que Fluttershy interviniera. Desde donde estaban, podían escuchar gritos que se perdían en la distancia.

–Crees que…

–Son amigas, pero a veces hace falta detenerlas un momento. Y Fluttershy no lo hará sola.

Cuando Novel llegó a donde ambas se peleaban, Fluttershy ya estaba arrinconada de temor.

– ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

–Viejas rencillas por la pony más capaz.

– ¡Si no tuvieras las alas, no ganarías tan fácil!

– ¡Si no fueras tan orgullosa tal vez aceptarías que te gané en buena ley!

– ¡Buena ley! ¡Usar tus alas como impulso extra para tirar de la cuerda no es legal!

–Chicas –dijo Fluttershy tratando de detenerlas.

– ¡Al menos uso lo que poseo! ¡Se supone que ustedes las ponys de tierra son potencialmente más fuertes! ¡Acéptalo, soy mejor que tú!

–Chicas –Fluttershy lo intentó una vez más.

–¡Tienes llena la cabeza de tonterías! ¡Soy mejor que tú en buena ley!

Un trueno poderoso se escuchó, deteniendo la batalla verbal de ambas ponys al ser espantados por este estruendo. En el cielo estaba Novel, recostado en una nube de tormenta. Observando al suelo, Novel se encontró con ambas ponys abrazadas la una a la otra, temblando de miedo.

–Vaya. Esperaba poder detenerlas, pero al parecer también están haciendo las pases.

– ¡Que rayos le pasa, señor Shy!

– ¿Por qué darnos a Rainbow y a mí un susto como ese?

–Supuse que era una pelea abierta y quise entrar. ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes?

–Rainbow es una tramposa. Usa sus alas para darse impulso.

– ¡Pero no tiene nada de malo! ¡Empeñé cada musculo de mi cuerpo para ganarte, incluyendo mis alas!

– ¿Qué no es más fácil tirar de la cuerda si alguien está volando? –Preguntó novel bajando de su nube.

–Claro que es más sencillo, pero no levantó vuelo. Usó sus alas para tomar impulso con el aire, lo que elevó el polvo y me dejó ciega por un segundo. No podía soportar el dolor de la tierra en mis ojos, y me derrotó. Esa es la trampa por la que reclamo.

Un instante de silencio, y una Rainbow Dash apenada.

–Hehehe… no sabía que era por el polvo, creí que era otra de esas peleas que solemos tener por ser una pegaso.

–Rainbow, creo que le debes una disculpa…

–Pero…

– ¡Es justo! No quiero que me declares vencedora, solo quiero tu disculpa por hacer trampa!

–Pero eso es aceptar que hice trampa.

–Rainbow…

Antes de que ella pudiera juntar valor, el ambiente parecía cambiar con una tonada especial. De una lira emanaba una música tenue y triste. Que daba escalofríos. La música provenía de una lira. La música del instrumento parecía atraer a todos al centro de la plaza. Sobre la fuente se encontraba Lira, recostada de lomo y movimiento sus cascos como maestra de orquesta. La lira flotaba en el aire, y era tocada con la magia de Lyra. Mientras tocaba, todos los habitantes del pueblo se reunieron a su alrededor, listos para escuchar la historia de terror de esta ocasión. Notando que ya estaban todos listos, se puso en pie: estaba vestida tal como el fantasma de la ópera, con tal fidelidad que incluso podría decirse que lo había visto en persona. Con un fuerte respiro exhaló:

– Existe una antigua casa del centro de Canterlot que se dice está encantada y cuentan que en ella hace mucho tiempo vivía una familia acomodada que tenía una hija pequeña y varias criadas a su servicio.

"Una noche mientras la potrilla dormía escuchó unos ruidos en el pasillo, abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto para mirar el pasillo que comunicaba la habitaciones, un enorme, largo y oscuro corredor lleno de cuadros y enlosado.

"Al final del pasillo la pequeña vio lo que parecía un potrillo de su edad levantando una de las losetas y metiendo algo dentro de un hueco en el suelo. La pequeña no podía creerlo, lo que vió relucir en la mano del muchacho al pasar por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana eran monedas de oro.

"Cuando el niño se fue salió y se dirigió hacia allí; entonces apareció una de las criadas con una vela enorme que también había visto lo que había pasado y quería sacar partido.

"Decidieron que no dirían nada a nadie, todas las noches se acercarían y con la ayuda de la luz de la vela levantarían la loseta y sacarían las monedas hasta acabarlas. Cada noche, la pequeña, que por su tamaño cabía dentro, se metía por el hueco bajo la loseta e iba dando monedas a la criada, quien las iba guardando en un enorme saco. Las noches pasaban y aquel tesoro parecía no acabarse nunca. Cada noche que pasaba la vela iba consumiéndose más y más, pero las monedas seguían saliendo a pares y no querían dejarse ninguna.

"Una noche en medio de su labor la vela comenzó a parpadear haciendo amagos de apagarse, la criada le dijo a la pequeña que saliera del hueco, que ya tenían dinero de sobra. La pequeña le hizo caso y abandonó el escondrijo, pero en el último momento una moneda cayó del saco al hueco y, en un acto de avaricia y sin pensárselo siquiera, la muchacha se metió de nuevo en el hueco. La criada intentó agarrarla pero no pudo, mientras le gritaba que por favor saliera de allí y dejara la moneda, pero en medio de ese griterío la vela terminó de apagarse. En el momento justo en que el último rayo de luz salió de la vela la loseta se cerró ante los ojos de la criada dejando a la pequeña dentro, fue imposible volverla a abrir nunca más.

"La criada decidió no decir nada a nadie, los padres dieron a la pequeña por desaparecida y el tema se fue olvidando con el tiempo. Pero aún en la actualidad dentro de esa casa se siguen oyendo por las noches los gritos de auxilio de la pequeña que repiten noche tras noche en el pasillo "Por favor…socorro…sacadme de aquí…". Incluso la policía ha acudido multitud de veces ante la llamada de los vecinos que oían voces pidiendo ayuda, pero al llegar al viejo caserón lo único que siempre han encontrado es una vela vieja y consumida puesta justo en el centro de una loseta…"

Lyra tenía talento para la narrativa, pues sabía darle emoción a la historia. Muchos ponys estaban asustados, perturbados o alterados. Era una lección de codicia, incluso siendo a una creatura tan inocente como una potrilla. Esta era una leyenda equestre, si podemos llamarlo así. No era un cuento de miedo, solo una historia.

–Lira. Estás usando a una pequeña potrilla como víctima de una tragedia.

–Es noche de Nightmare, Bon Bon. Tal vez puedan soportar un poco de tragedia. Si no pueden soportar un poco de tragedia, no creo que debería haber compuesto esa historia.

–Bueno, a mí me pareció interesante. Gracias, señorita Lyra –dijo Novel acercándose a ella.

–Gracias, joven amigo. Espera… –Lira bajó de la fuente y respaldó su instrumento. Comenzó a analizar al pony que le había felicitado. Luego de unos segundos le reconoció–. Tú eres el escritor del que he leído, ¿cierto?

–Novel Feathershy, a tu servicio.

–Tal vez puedas mejorar mi historia, escritor. He leído poco, pero me inspiró tu cuento del dragón amatista. ¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas una historia?

–¿Una historia de terror? Lo siento, pero lo mío es la fantasía y el romance. Honestamente jamás he escrito algo terrorífico en mi vida.

–Solo piensa en algo no tan bonito y habla sobre él.

Los ponys de la aldea comenzaron a animarlo, incluso Octavia sentía curiosidad. Sin embargo la seguridad de Novel sobre los temas de terror nunca fue buena. Incluso pensar en escribir algo así parecía estar fuera de su mente, sobre todo con Fluttershy como hija durante quince años, temerosa y gran lectora de él. Comenzó a mirar el suelo, se mordía el labio mientras trataba de formular algo. Luego desvió su mirada a la luna, encontrando en sus recuerdos la luna de su visión, aquella en la que la misma princesa Luna le probó. Pensando pero poco en las palabras, formuló una historia, y organizó su desarrollo. Con sus ojos localizó a Sonata entre el público vestida de pony vampiro. De inmediato entendió su deseo de preservar esta historia, por lo que dejó lo que hacía y se alistó a escribir.

–Octavia, tienes tu violonchelo en ponyville…

–No hace falta –dijo Twilight apareciendo después uno de esos instrumentos.

– ¿Qué quieres que toque?

–Requiem, hazlo al fondo y con energía –Octavia tomó el instrumento y de inmediato comenzó a tocar la melodía que Novel le pidió Novel agitó un poco el cuello, se arregló el disfraz y comenzó a hablar–. Cuenta la leyenda no mucho antes de nuestros días que un pueblo conocido por su seriedad corría por una época de estrés Cada pony estaba tan nervioso y estresado que no solo no podía dedicarse a lo que hacía, sino que vagamente podía dormir.

"Cansados y atiborrados de pensamientos agotantes, un pony nuevo se acercó a ellos. Decía que conocía la forma de poder liberar al pueblo de esa carga emocional. La respuesta, dijo él, estaba en el grito. Un grito que permitiría liberar la presión de cada uno de los habitantes.

"Aunque muchos dudaron, no pudieron encontrar problemas en la solución. Después de todo solo se trataba de un grito. Tras de ello, la gente comenzó a gritar más seguido, al punto de que ese pueblo serio fue conocido por su gente gritona. Muchos ponys gritaban tanto que perdían la voz. Era común escuchar cada cinco minutos uno o dos gritos, pues como he dicho, solían desarrollar tensión emocional.

"Sin embargo, un día la encontraron: tirada en un callejón estaba una yegua que había muerto por la acción de varios golpes. Fue asaltada durante el día por un potro al que capturaron después. Muchos dicen que la escucharon gritar, pero no sabían que se trataba de un ataque, pues todo el tiempo se escuchaba a la gente gritar.

"A partir de ese día, fue prohibido que se gritara en el pueblo, a menos que se tratara de una emergencia. Muchos dicen que su grito se sigue escuchando, un grito de desesperación que es oído cada noche en la ciudad.

"Este grito poco a poco se ha ido apagando, al igual que la vida de la pobre yegua que yace hoy en su última morada."

Con cierta perturbación, muchos ponys allí reunidos sintieron que la columna vibraba. Cada quien sacó sus propias conclusiones del final, y de la verdadera intención del pony que sugirió el grito. Lira, Sonata e incluso la misma Octavia se quedaron pasmadas… Esta ultima había dejado de tocar cuando se mencionó de la muerte de la yegua y de la posibilidad de que el grito fuera escuchado e ignorado. Este detalle fue el que hizo que cada pony, incluyendo a la mismísima Rainbow Dash, sintiera que la crin se le erizaba. De pronto un grito de desesperación, tan fuerte y aterrador como el de una yegua siendo atacada. Muchos se apretaron entre ellos por el susto, pero no se trataba de ninguna yegua desesperada, sino de Discord, que le pareció buena idea asustar un poco a los ponys.

– ¡Buahahahahahaha! Debieron ver su reacción a esa historia. ¡Fue estupenda! ¡Ideal para darles un susto! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

– ¡Discord, eso no fue amable! –dijo Twilight.

– ¡Oh, pero si esta es la noche de Nightmare! La amabilidad no está realmente sugerida siempre y cuando sea sana diversión. Además, supongo que les gustó al menos un poco el susto.

–A decir verdad fue agradable –dijo Rainbow Dash–. Estuvo bien sincronizado.

–A mí no me pareció tan increíble –dijo Fluttershy que se escondió debajo de Twilight.

–Mil perdones, Fluttershy. No pude resistir un poco de caos espontaneo.

–Una historia aterradora y perturbadora –dijo Rarity escondida detrás de Sweety Bell.

– ¡A veces me avergüenzas!

Novel comenzaba a retroceder en sus pasos, bajando la cabeza por la pena que era haber tratado de ser lo que no era. Pero un pony lo detuvo. Al mirar a sus espaldas, se encontró con Lyra, quien le echó un casco sobre el cuello y le dedicó unas palabras.

–Espera, mi amigo. ¿Qué haces? ¿No será que te da pena ser mejor escritor que yo?

–No, no es eso. Es que no creo que deba estar aquí en este momento.

– ¿por qué?

–Bueno… no son rostros muy amigables en este momento, y no estoy acostumbrado a la compañía pony aún.

–Lo sé. Es extraño que un día estemos en casa, tratando de vivir nuestras vidas, y al día siguiente cruzas ese espejo y te vuelves parte de esta comunidad.

– ¿Qué dices?

– ¡Oh, tal vez no sea tu caso! Lo siento, olvida lo que he dicho.

–No, espera ¿de que estas hablando?

–Olvídalo, no es tu caso ni de tu inconveniencia. Nos vemos, escritor. Buen cuento, me hizo vibrar…

– ¡Lyra! ¡¿De qué espejo hablabas?!

Lyra se fue galopando hacia el bosque Everfree, más nunca entró. Bon Bon comenzó a seguirle, en lo que fue una pequeña revelación de ellas a Novel. Lyra hablaba de cruzar un espejo. Novel solo conocía un espejo por el cual se podía atravesar. De pronto recordó la forma como Lyra había estado sentada durante el cuento. No era una posición Pony, sino humana.

–Será que… pero la princesa Luna dijo que fueron pocos los que atravesaron bajo el consentimiento de Celestia. Eso significa que…

–Novel –Octavia se acercó al escritor, preocupada por que la reacción a su historia le provocase alteraciones. Junto a ella llegaron también Sonata y Vinyl por el mismo motivo en general. –. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, algo así.

–Novel, sobre esta historia –Sonata leía el escrito oficial del primer cuento de terror de Novel, el que tituló "el grito"–. Pienso que tal vez tenga potencial. Fue algo oscura, pero no inapropiada. Es adecuada para una noche de Nightmare… y para cuentos alrededor de la fogata.

– ¿No crees que me pasé un poco?

–No, hay cuentos más sombríos e impactantes que este. Por ejemplo, existe una leyenda urbana que habla sobre un pony delgado que secuestra ponys y los lleva a diferentes dimensiones, o que los hace desaparecer. Tu historia parece más policiaca que de terror

–Sí, y Discord lo hizo más ameno –Dijo Vinyl sentándose y abrazándose a sí misma.

–Ya, pero tranquilo. Fue una buena historia. Algo corta pero…

– Creo que debería… espera, ¿Algo corta?

–Sí, la verdad fue demasiado corta. Tal vez podamos rellenarla un poco. Digo, no tiene que tener un protagonista explicito pero…

–¿Acaso parece ser un cuento que merezca la pena publicar.

–Claro. No sería para potrillos, pero…

Novel volvió a mirar a los ponys. El cuento, aunque oscuro, había causado una reacción positiva. Muchos ponys estaban incluso indagando sobre el cuento y el misterio que este planteaba. "No pudo ser él". "Claro que fue el sujeto que les sugirió que gritaran". "¿Cómo pudo pensar en algo tan maligno como eso". Era un tema fugaz de conversación, una reacción que al joven escritor le agradaba.

–El misterio siempre ha sido un tema casi nulo en Ponyville, creo que ya tienes un nuevo género para escribir.

Novel sonrió, pero pronto la imagen de Fluttershy en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza hizo que su sonrisa se borrara. Preocupado se fue acercando a ella, bajando su cabeza para estar al nivel de ella. Buscaba sus ojos detrás de su mechón frontal, encontrándolos cerrados.

–Fluttershy…

–Nunca habías escrito algo tan oscuro.

–Oh, mi cielo. Perdóname si me dejé llevar. Pero es noche de Nightmare. Y quise seguir la corriente del resto de los ponys.

–Es por eso que no me gusta esta festividad. Siempre termino asustada –Por su cabello se asomaba la nariz de la pegaso, y poco a poco sus ojos se hacían notar–. Los chicos de Cloudsdale se aprovechaban de eso y me asustaban todo el tiempo. Por eso paso estas noches en mi casa.

Novel volvió su mirada a Sonata, quien charlaba con Vinyl sobre la historia y su teoría de quien era el asesino. Esta era una gran oportunidad, explotar un nuevo género de lectura. Sin embargo… Fluttershy siempre fue una de sus mayores fans.

–Al parecer fue un muy buen cuento de horror policiaco. Tal vez deba dejar de hacerlos.

–¿Qué?

–Es decir, incluso yo me siento mal de haberlo contado. No debí dejarme llevar por la petición del pueblo. Creo que debo trabajar un poco más en el romanticismo. Después de todo, es lo que mejor se hacer.

–Sí. El romance me parece bien.

–Bien, entonces debo decirle a Sonata que borre de la historia ese cuento. Después de todo, a nadie parece interesarle.

Novel ayudó a Fluttershy a levantarse. Luego le besó la frente pidiéndole perdón una vez más. Comenzó a caminar hacia Sonata, dejando atrás a Fluttershy. Casi de inmediato comenzó a escuchar lo que los ponys de su alrededor decían, el revuelo que causó la historia de Novel y los buenos comentarios sobre la misma. Escuchaba que los ponys lo elevaban a un grandioso y creativo escritor, por lo que en mitad de un ataque de culpa…

–Espera –Fluttershy detuvo a Novel, este le dirigió la atención, observando que ella se encontraba alisando su crin con ambos cascos delanteros–. Tal vez no debas solo abandonarlo. Quizás… puedas seguir escribiendo…

–Tu no leerás esos cuentos, ¿cierto?

–No, no lo haré. Pero si los demás. No puedo limitarte… pero tampoco me gustan los cuentos de horror.

Novel sonrió ante el gesto de su hija. Con cariño se acercó a ella y frotó su nariz con la de ella.

–Eres muy observadora, cariño. Y muy detallista –Le besó la frente y se dirigió a ella con respeto–. Pensaré en algo para avisarte cuales cuentos son de horror. Tal vez la fuente de la letra, o algún color…

Novel se detuvo al ver detrás de su hija una aparición de sus pesadillas. Bajaba en una carroza de fuego tirada por dos ponys de fuego. A su paso dejaba humo que oscurecía el mundo a su alrededor. Esta noche había salido a darle al mundo el horror en persona, y al aterrizar muchos en el festival bajaron su cabeza temblando de miedo. Envuelta en una capa de tela negra raida, con energía negra desvordandose a su alrededor, estaba la señora de la noche, ama y diosa de la oscuridad: Nightmare Moon.

Vestida de armadura brillante, con un aspecto tenebroso y malévolo, hacía acto de presencia el alter ego de la princesa Luna. Desde su primera noche de Nightmare a su regreso, ella había estado regresando a Ponyville para causar miedo y horror por una noche. Así, mientras desfilaba por los caminos de Ponyville, desprendía un espectáculo de mágia digno de los mejores villanos de las historias. Con una potente voz, comenzó a hablarle al pueblo.

–¡Habitantes de Ponyville! ¡Una vez más han decidido celebrar la victoria de Celestia sobre mi persona, y aunque esta fiesta ha sido por un siglo una fiesta de gozo, ahora se ha vuelto un insulto a la memoria de la gran y poderosa Nightmare Moon! ¡Debería comérmelos a cada uno, empezando por los pequeños! –Nightmare Moon se acercó a Sweety Bell, quien se ocultó tras sus cascos–. Sin embargo, Nightmare Moon fue derrotada hace algunos años. De su recuerdo nos queda la lección, de que cualquier ser sobre Equestria puede sucumbir al miedo, al dolor y al rencor… y convertirse en un pony maligno. Que el recuerdo de Nightmare Moon no sea un recuerdo de pesadillas interminables –Luna comenzaba a volver a su estado normal–. Que este festival sea la celebración de la derrota de un pony en contra de su ego, el lado perverso que cada uno de nosotros posee –Luna se levantó sobre sus cascos traseros, comenzando a elevarse de a poco–. ¡De eso trata en realidad la noche de Nightmare!

Todos los Ponys se levantaron y comenzaron a pisotear con fuerza, a silbar y a vitorear. La princesa luna ahora lucía en todo su esplendor, brillando a la luz de una luna llena. De pronto la misma carroza que la trajo pasó por ella, y la consumió en fuego y luz. Esta bola de energía se elevó al cielo, directo a la luna. Al llegar a su cenit, explotó cual si fuera un fuego artificial, materializándose una lluvia de caramelos.

Todos los ponys comenzaron a presenciar lo inimaginable…

–¡Una lluvia de Caramelos! ¡Están lloviendo Caramelos! –Pinkie Pie estaba vuelta loca, abriendo las quijadas de su planta carnívora y almacenando dulces en el estómago de la planta carnívora–. ¡Esto es Increíble! ¡Creo que podría…!

Pinkie Pie se desmalló, dejando la boca abierta y llenándose sin saberlo de dulces.

Novel y Octavia veían el espectáculo cuando un recuerdo le llegó a la cabeza a Novel. Le invadió la incertidumbre y el miedo. Octavia no conocía nada de su origen. Bien sabido era para él que la verdad siempre sobresale sobre cualquier adversidad. Si ella se enterase que no es realmente un pony…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el calor de una cabellera negra, la misma que besó con cariño. Octavia se apoyó sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos y entregándose al amor que sentía por él.

–Octavia.

–¿Dime, Novel?

–Bueno, sé que esto sonará muy… extraño. Pero…

Novel lo le miraba a los ojos, pues ella estaba apoyada en su hombro, sentados los dos en el césped al lado del "SugarCube Corner". Tragaba saliva, reteniendo la información que aún no quería revelar.

–Novel… te quedaste cayado. ¿sucede algo?

–No… es que… es difícil… difícil… decirte esto…

Octavia viró la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando hacia arriba, a los ojos de Novel, a una distancia corta de sus labios. Al pestañear podía percibir en esos ojos unos pequeños abanicos, que soplaban vientos ligeros y calidos sobre el corazón del joven escritor. No bien pudo recobrar las palabras, ella cambió el tema del que quería hablarle.

–…Supongo que es difícil para ti pedirlo. Aunque creo que ya sabes mi respuesta.

–¿En serio?

–Si, Novel. Si quiero ser tu pony especial.

Un ligero beso, que ató los labios de Novel aún más ante la verdad. Esto solo hacía más difícil decirle la verdad. Aunque regresó el beso, en su corazón un remolino que mezclaba amor, gozo, incertidumbre y miedo no lo dejaba tranquilo. A su alrededor, entre gritos de alegría, miedo y peticiones de caramelos, los dos ponys se quedaron inmóviles, acompañándose el úno al otro en una romántica noche de pesadillas.

.

.

.

Si, esto puede causar problemas a futuro. Supongo que era de esperarse, después de todo un analista sabe exactamente el cómo se siente, pero no sabe cómo resolver su problema.

Comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias… el siguiente pony ya fue revelado, pero quería continuar la noche de Nightmare. Además, un secreto que cambiará las cosas como se estaban dando hasta ahora.

Sigan recomendando. Sigue en empate el siguiente pony.


	8. El secreto

El secreto

Novel había estado algo distraído desde la noche de Nightmare. Muchos eran los motivos, y cada uno de le causaban desde ensoñación, alegría, preocupación, miedo, curiosidad y una enorme cantidad de misterio. Este último caso lo usó para distraerse de aquellos que involucraran a Octavia, centrándose en ese momento única y exclusivamente en su nuevo análisis: Lyra Heartstring.

Twilight, Applejacky Fluttershy lo miraban dando vueltas en su escritorio. Analizando los pergaminos de la princesa Celestia, como si en ellos hubiera un mensaje secreto. Sin embargo, cada uno de los ponys anteriores a Lyra parecían ser eso: ponys con problemas, aficiones y gustos diferentes. Sin embargo, al ver a Lyra la noche anterior pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas que resultaban confusas. Lyra era la única pony que se sentaba apoyando su cadera en el asiento, respaldando el lomo y tratando de permanecer erguida. Era como si tratara de imitar a los humanos. O en su defecto a algún primate similar.

–De todas las ponys que he analizado, ella es quien más curiosidad me trae. ¿Por qué mencionó el espejo?

–La princesa Luna mencionó que solo unas pocas personas fueron permisibles para atravesar el espejo –Dijo Twilight tratando de ayudarlo a pensar.

–Eso quiere decir que Lyra no conoce de los humanos –dijo Fluttershy, actualmente la única con experiencia real comprobada de interacción con humanos, y de su cultura.

–Eso solo me causa curiosidad. Ella mencionó el cruce a través del espejo. Sabe del espejo de dimensiones… o sabe que lo crucé… Pero después dijo que ese no era mi caso, y se fue galopando al bosque Everfree…

–Un misterio por sí mismo. ¿Tienes alguna idea del motivo…?

–Por lo que sé, solo ponys habían cruzado al mundo humano. Es por eso que nunca hubo ningún antecedente de lo opuesto, y Twilight no sabía si funcionaría la transformación en mí o solo pasaría como humano.

–No hay antecedentes registrados de una humana cruzando el espejo. Jamás sucedió algo así en Canterlot –Comentó Twilight.

–¿Y que si hubiese llegado aquí antes? ¿Y si se tratara de un accidente?

–Debería ser a una corta edad –dijo Applejack con la seguridad que le caracterizaba debido a su elemento–. Mi familia ha vivido en este lugar hace ya varias generaciones. Cada 100 lunas tenemos una reunión familiar aquí, en Sweet Apple Acres. Y tengo noción de haberla visto de potrilla.

–Entonces tal vez fue al revés. Pudo haber…

–No lo creo.

–¿Por qué lo descartas tan rápido?

–El espejo, desde lo de Sunset Shimmer ha estado resguardado por la guardia de la princesa Celestia…

–Entonces no tengo idea de lo que me quiso decir –Novel se sentó al lado de su mesa y tomando un pan de centeno como pasabocas.

–Es curioso –Dijo Applejack tomando una manzana. Mientras como es su costumbre, hablaba con la boca llena–. Jamás antes habías pensado en los encargos de Celestia. ¿Qué te hace pensar en ellos ahora?

–Cada una de las ponys que me ha ordenado analizar son una lección para mí y para ella. Lo que cambia las cosas es que Lyra mencionó que atravesé el espejo, pero ella no sabe que soy humano. Simplemente lo intuyó. Cuando me mostré confundido, ella se retiró de inmediato, como si quisiera guardar el secreto. Me hace pensar que no soy el único humano en Equestria. Tal vez ella también lo sea.

–¡Oh! Sí, creo entender. Quieres saber si ella es una humano en el cuerpo de un pony, así como tu.

–Exacto.

–No lo creo. Como te dije, recuerdo que ella era una pequeña potrilla cuando la conocí. Es de Canterlot, pasó aquí a vivir unos años y luego se regresó para estudiar. Estudió en el colegio donde estudió la profesora Cherrielee. Solo que ella entró a estudiar después. Luego se regresó a Ponyville y desde entonces se encuentra aquí, viviendo en casa de su mejor amiga Sweetie Drops.

–No parece haber posibilidad entonces. Lyra debe haber tocado por accidente uno de los temas que jamás creí escuchar de otro pony diferente de nosotros –Novel se levantó tomando el pan en su boca y sentándose frente a la chimenea, mirando sus recuerdos, aquellos que los ponys que ha tratado le han obsequiado. El primero era una foto de él al lado de la princesa Celestia, continuando con el sombrero de copa de Trixie. Una foto de él con Octavia era el tercer regalo, el que se dio a si mismo con el amor de la yegua. Para nadie fue secreto que Derpy le obsequio una alforja vieja, la que por supuesto remendó a casco y boca. Y sobre la chimenea había un platón de cristal con dulces de la noche de Nightmare.

–No es complicado escribir de los ponys –dijo Novel reflexionando un poco–. Cada pony es diferente, y posee cualidades que ninguno otro tiene. La perseverancia de Trixie, y el deseo de llegar más lejos de Derpy son quizás los ponys que más disfruté analizar. Octavia es fascinante, saliendo adelante en un mundo que fue hecho para unicornios sin sudar una gota. Y Celestia y la princesa Luna… Ellas son increíbles a su manera. Jamás vi nada como esto en el mundo de dónde vengo. Claro que tampoco es como que haya podido socializar en el mundo de dónde vengo.

–Lo siento por eso –dijo Fluttershy recordando que su padre se la pasaba ocultándola y ocultándose él mismo para evitar problemas.

–No me malentiendas, cariño. Mucho antes de que llegaras a mi vida estaba solo. La muerte de mis padres me enclaustró en mi propia coraza. Hasta que te conocí, mi vida era vacía.- Novel se acercó a su hija y la consintió frotando su frente con la de ella, tal como solía hacerlo en el otro mundo, aunque al parecer era él quien se consentía a si mismo con ella–. Tú me diste una esperanza y luz como no solía tener desde entonces.

Fluttershy le dedicó una mirada brillante y una sonrisa cálida, la misma que enloquecía a su padre desde que era una pequeña yegua

–Me hubiese gustado ver a Fluttershy en esos días –dijo Twilight sentándose a la mesa, tomando una galleta con su cuerno y acercándosela a los labios–. Debió ser difícil cuidar de una hija que no comparte ni tu sangre, ni tu especie.

–Bueno, por lo que sé, no soy el único pony aquí que ha criado a un pequeño de diferente especie, y ha logrado criarlo para bien.

Twilight parecía confundida de momento, lo que las demás ponys a su alrededor no comprendieron el motivo de su confusión. Novel sonrió al saberse similar en eso con una de las ponys de allí, pero el tiempo no esperaba a nadie. Se levantó y fue a donde su hija, besando su frente y frotando su nariz con ella, quien estaba llena de gozo por esto. Luego se dirigió a donde Applejack, simulando bajarse el sombrero, lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Por ultimo se puso una alforja nueva (recién comprada por él hace unos días) y pasó por enfrente de Twilight Sparkle y bajó la cabeza reconociéndola como princesa. Ella seguía pensando en las palabras de Novel incluso algunos minutos después de que se marchara. Ella, junto con Applejack y Fluttershy se quedaron en la habitación de Novel, las últimas dos esperando a que se diera cuenta.

–Tu padre hablaba de ti y Angel Bunny, ¿cierto?

–Bueno, ciertamente he cuidado de Angel desde que era pequeño, pero él es un compañero, como tanque es para Rainbow Dash, u Opalo para Rarity.

–Supongo que nuestra amiga no ha entendido bien de lo que hablaba el señor Shy. Solo una de nosotras tres ha tenido a un pequeño a su cuidado incluso antes de que él tuviera conciencia. Sólo que tú lo ves como asistente, y él lo ve como a un hijo.

Twilight sintió que el color se le iba, las alas le temblaban y el crin se le erizaba. Era verdad, Ella era la "madre" de Spike.

-¡Oh por Celestia! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Soy la madre de Spike!

–Incluso yo caí más rápido en esas palabras confusas del señor Shy, y eso que soy la menos educada aquí –dijo Applejack masticando nuevamente la manzana.

–¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Yo, no puedo ser madre aún! ¡No estoy lista!

–¡¿Cuántos años tienes con Spike a tu cargo?! Yo creo que ha sido suficiente para darte experiencia.

–No, es que no puedo ser su madre. Él…

–¿Es de otra especie? Compartes ese atributo con Novel. A menos que te parezca algo malo…

Twilight se quedó helada, con la quijada apuntando al suelo y el corazón paralizado (no literal).

.

Novel había salido en busca de Lyra, quien no fue difícil de encontrar. Ella y Sweetie Drops siempre se encontraban o cerca del lago o en el parque sentadas en una banca. Este fue el lugar donde las encontró, y justo como lo imaginó se encontró a Lyra sentada sobre su cadera, con el lomo respaldado y con los cascos a ambos lados, manipulando la lira con la magia de su cuerno. A su lado estaba Sweetie Drops, disfrutando de la música que su amiga tocaba. Cuando Novel llegó hasta ellas, pudo notar el estado de relajación al que estaban dominadas hasta ese momento… y pensando en no interrumpirlas, esperó sentado hasta que terminaran su tiempo juntas. Pasaron los minutos, y Lyra continuaba su música sin interrumpir. Ni siquiera parecía querer abrir los ojos. Pasada una media hora, Novel había entrado ya en la zona donde ellas dos estaban, Recostándose en el césped y escuchando la música. De mientras escribía un poco, sin dejar de esperar a que ella dejara de tocar y le pusiera atención. Tras de una hora, una voz se hizo escuchar: Sweetie Drops se impacientó un poco y se dirigió a su amiga con cierta dulzura.

–¿Lyra?

–Dime.

–Sabes que no se irá. Tienes que hablar con él.

–No quiero hacerlo. Celestia fue muy clara.

–Es un pony discreto, sabes que es su deber hacerlo.

–No quiero tener represalias. Sabes que fue dura conmigo, y de no haber intervenido tu…

–Tampoco es como que se vaya a retirar pronto. Posiblemente tengas razón, y él…

–¡Bien, de acuerdo!

La lira dejó de sonar, y Lyra se puso en cascos, dirigiendo su mirada a Novel. Este la observó un poco, tratando de adivinar la que seguía. Apenas fueron unos instantes, él se puso en pie y abrió las alas. Lyra lo comprendía, ya la había analizado lo suficiente para saber lo que vendría. Dio un paso hacia Novel, y luego de eso salió corriendo en dirección del oeste, lo que provocó que Novel saliera corriendo también. Conforme pasó la distancia, Lyra tomó impulso, acelerando mientras Novel se elevaba con ayuda de sus alas. Ambos estaban dispuestos a salir de Ponyville un instante, pasando por entre todo el pueblo. Lyra evitaba a los ponys a su alrededor, a la par que Novel lo intentaba, no pudiendo esquivar lo suficiente para perder algunas plumas en el camino. Para cando encontraron terrero abierto, Lyra se detuvo, así nada más. Novel, que iba a toda velocidad, tuvo que tomar unos cinco metros de inercia para frenarse en el aire y en la tierra.

–Eres rápido. Te debiste acostumbrar a volar. Yo apenas me he acostumbrado a esto –dijo Lyra señalando su cuerno.

–Lo sabía. No eres una pony originalmente.

–No sabía si eras humano, pero al parecer estaba en lo cierto. Cruzaste ese espejo y ahora eres un pony.

–¿Quién eres?

–No… no lo recuerdo. Sé que fui una niña alguna vez, pero de eso apenas tengo memoria. Si tienes tiempo…

–Soy un escritor. Adoro las historias.

Lyra sonrió un poco, y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Ponyville y de civilización equina alguna. Mientras caminaba contaba su historia:

–Vivía en los alrededores del colegio de Canterlot. Fui una vez una joven niña que no tenía mucho. Para sobrevivir vendía algo en la calle, no recuerdo exactamente que fue. No era del todo feliz. Apenas se puede mirar optimismo en una niña que carece de comida, vestido o techo donde pasar la noche. No recuerdo como era, o donde vivía. Solo recuerdo que por las noches miraba el cielo esperando que algún día algún alma caritativa me mirase y me diera una hogaza de pan que comer. Ese día nunca llegó. Pasaba los días consiguiendo dinero a base de mendigar. Y ese dinero lo gastaba en cosas que pudiera vender. Nunca tenía suficiente, pero siempre tenía algo que hacer. Luego, un alma caritativa llegó a mi vida. Era una anciana que alimentaba a las aves. Curiosa por ver a la anciana de las palomas, me acerqué a ella. Me vio andrajosa y sucia, y me entregó algo de maíz. Con él alimentamos a las palomas por corto tiempo. Luego me dio algo que llevarme a la boca, y juntas comenzamos a mendigar por la misma causa. No pasó mucho antes de que la anciana falleciera. Se quedó dormida, sentada apoyada en un muro. Yo… me dormí en su regazo, esperando poder sentir el calor de una madre, o de una abuela. Pero lo que sentí fue el frio delirio de la muerte. Ellos se la llevaron, y una vez más me quedé sola. No podía creer que estaba sola otra vez. Tratando de sobrevivir me respaldé por días en la estatua del colegio, hasta que un día algo me atrajo a ella. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba frente a la imagen de una yegua, de largas alas y un resplandeciente cuerno puntiagudo. Su cabello era un espectro luminoso de varios colores que hondeaba como una bandera aun sin que hubiera viento en la habitación. Me levanté, y me di cuenta de mi nuevo cuerpo. Estaba aterrada. Creí que había sido hechizada. Luego esa pony me tranquilizo.

–Hola, pequeña. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No sé. Estaba recargada en la estatua, y ahora soy una pony.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que eres una pony?

–Yo era una niña, no un caballo. ¿Ya morí?

–No, cielo. Claro que no. ¿De dónde vienes?

–De… de ningún lado, creo.

– ¿Y cómo te llamas?

–Yo… no me llaman. Mi abuela me decía cielo…

– Cielo. Supongo que tu abuelita te quería mucho.

Mi cuerpo podía temblar, pero mi estómago padecía hambre. Vociferaba como si estuviera gruñendo a un animal salvaje, y mi pena crecía.

– ¿Tienes hambre? Ven, vamos a darte de comer.

La pony me alimento, tanto que no podía creer que mi estómago doliera por tanta comida. Era deliciosa. Ni siquiera le di importancia a los emparedados de margarita, o a la sidra de manzana. Comí sin que me importara qué era lo que comía. La pony me observaba intentar tomar la comida, pero no podía hacerlo. Rompí muchas cosas ese día.

–Dime, cielo. ¿De dónde has venido?

–De un lugar, una escuela.

–¿Escuela? ¿Estudiabas allí?

–No.

–¿Qué hacías allí?

–Pedía dinero.

–¿Dinero?

–Para comprar comida. No puedo comer mucho. Cuesta muchas monedas.

–Entiendo. ¿Quieres volver?

–Nadie me espera. Y aquí me dan de comer.

–Entiendo. Pero y tu madre…

–No.

–Padre…

–No…

–Me hablaste de tu abuelita… ¿está ella…?

–Está dormida. Ellos se la llevaron a descansar en una cama. No la he vuelto a ver.

–Oh… entiendo.

Después de comer, me fui a caminar… pero no podía mantenerme en pie. Tenía que usar estas cosas para caminar. Tampoco podía abrir las puertas, y sabía que me había salido un cuerno, el que tocaba y frotaba mucho. Me quedé en el castillo bajo el consentimiento de Celestia, corriendo por el castillo. Y siendo alimentada tres veces al día. Mi estómago no volvió a sentir hambre, y Celestia me enseño a usar mi cuerno, y a tocar un instrumento. No pasó mucho antes de que me mandara a Ponyville, a ver más ponys. Me educó y me alojó con la familia de Bon Bon. A su tiempo me inscribió en la escuela de Canterlot. Y aquí estoy…

Novel había escuchado la historia incompleta de una niña tal vez huérfana, que tuvo altibajos fuertes, demasiado para que un adulto pudiera soportarlo, pero no tan malo como para que la mente esperanzada de un niño pudiera tomarla a mal. Más bien, Lyra lloraba más ahora de adulta por esos recuerdos que en su tiempo. Ahora tenía consciencia de lo que ocurrio. Ahora era doloroso para ella.

–Lo siento.

–Bueno, no es tan malo como crees. Ahora tengo un futuro. No necesito dinero, soy feliz como bardo, y sere feliz en el futuro.

–¿Te has planteado regresar?

–¿Tú lo has hecho?

–Sí, si así es. Sin embargo, tengo más motivos para quedarme que para regresar, y todos ellos son poderosos.

–Te encariñaste con este mundo cierto.

–Aún más que eso, Lyra –Novel se recostó sobre su lomo, cruzando sus cascos delanteros por detrás de su nuca y mirando al cielo–. Yo me enamoré de este mundo incluso antes de llegar aquí.

–¿En serio? –Lyra se recostó imitando su postura, solo que ella también cruzó las rodillas.

–Bueno, esto es incluso más raro de lo que parece. Pero… yo soy el padre de Fluttershy.

–¡¿Qué?! –Lyra volvió a ponerse a cuatro cascos, agachando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos–. ¡¿De verdad tuviste un bebé siendo originalmente humano?! ¡Creí que eso era imposible para mi condición…!

–¡WOW! Espera, déjame que te explique. Yo… todavía no me he casado ni mucho menos he intimado con una pony.

–Explicate, con lujo de detalle.

–Bueno… –Novel se frotaba el crin de detrás de la cabeza–. Es una historia algo larga.

–Soy un bardo, me encantan las historias.

Novel se sintió imitado. O tal vez era mejor dicho homenajeado. Volvió a recostarse, y respirando hondo comenzó a contar… (Esta es la parte en la que tienen la oportunidad de releer el fic que dio origen a este mismo fic, ya sea para enterarse de donde surge Novel, o para volver a leer una historia que me hizo llorar mucho cuando la escribí). Novel había contado la historia con tal detalle, que Lyra no pudo evitar llorar en las partes más emotivas. Una vez que terminó su historia, ella se recuperó, y encontró en la historia de Novel algo más hermoso que cualquier historia que pudo haber contado.

–Wow. Es tan intenso… creí que eras otro accidente, al igual que yo.

–No existen los accidentes, Lyra. Somos dos humanos en un mundo que no nos pertenece… pero que hemos aprendido a adoptar como nuestro.

–Bueno… a decir verdad aún extraño algunas cosas. Digo, fui concebida como unicornio, y puedo manejar objetos con magia. Pero… –Lyra se miraba los cascos delanteros–. Extraño mis manos… y las miles de maravillas que pude hacer con ellas.

–¿Tu extrañas tus manos? –Novel se miraba también sus cascos, solo que él las miraba con una sonrisa más que con añoranza–. Yo era escritor. Escribía cuentos y fabulas. Escribía de príncipes y doncellas. Escribía para mi hija… disfrutaba mucho leer en su cuarto. Le leía a las aves… a los ratones… me leía a mí en sus ratos libres. Y cuando llovía, nos quedábamos leyendo en el pórtico, Guareciendo a sus amigos de la lluvia.

–Una vida estupenda, ¿verdad? –Lyra parecía decaer ante la diferencia de historias entre ella y él.

–Escucha, Lyra. Cada ser tiene una historia. A veces más triste, otras más violenta. Algunos más ni siquiera desean tenerla. Antes de Fluttershy estaba vacío. Yo también perdí a mis padres. Y puedo decirte que yo sufrí más al perderlos de lo que tú pudiste sentirlo. Tú que no conociste a tus padres no sabes lo que es tener algo preciado y perderlo al instante. Tus recuerdos más felices comenzaron a una corta edad. Yo en cambio tengo los recuerdos más felices a partir de que conocí a Fluttershy.

–No me malinterpretes. No lloro por mi pasado. Lloro por lo afortunada que soy en mi presente.

Por primera vez, Novel vio sonreir a Lyra con sinceridad. Las lágrimas en sus ojos eran prueba de que había sido afortunado en conocer el mundo que lo rodeaba. Volvio a mirar las nubes, notando en sus contornos a las dos ponys que formaban su universo: Fluttershy y Octavia.

–Lyra, alguna vez has pensado en formar una familia aquí.

–Espero que esa no sea una propuesta. Por lo que sé, eres más viejo que yo.

–No, me refiero a que si no has pensado en enamorarte de un garañón aquí en Equestria.

–Oh, claro que no. Eso sería arriesgado.

–¿Cómo de arriesgado?

–Bueno, en primera no se supone que nadie deba saber mi origen. Hasta ahora solo Bon Bon y Celestia saben de ello. Y en segunda, soy humana. El hecho de que mi origen hubiese sido concebido en otra especie me hace pensar en lo perjudicial que podría ser mezclar mi ADN con el de los ponys de este lugar.

–No sé si entiendo.

–En el mejor de los casos podría ser que yo sea incompatible con los demás ponys. Pero otra posibilidad es la que me orilla a pensar que mis potrillos nacerán con problemas, o tendría que pasar por tormentos por la pérdida prematura de un hijo. Así que prefiero no tentar contra la naturaleza.

Aquí es donde la charla tuvo un hueco enorme. Novel ahora había roto su nivel de cordura y retraído sus preocupaciones hacía con Octavia. Tan encerrado en su acostumbrado mundo de fantasía estaba con ella, que no pensó en la cantidad de problemas que acarreaba al pensar siquiera en tener una familia. Eso estaba más allá de sus límites.

–Esa cara de preocupación que pones me hace pensar que tú ya te has acercado a una pony. ¿Tengo razón?

–Mi relación con Octavia ya estaba muy mal, ahora ni siquiera puedo pensar en casarme con ella.

–Supongo que puedes siempre que no pienses tener hijos.

–Es que no lo entiendes. A Octavia le hace ilusión ser madre. Por Celestia… no creo que me pueda ir peor ahora.

–Lamento tu caso. Pero no estaría tan segura de que sea verdad. Es solo que yo, en lo personal, no deseo intentarlo. Tengo miedo.

Lyra volvió a su postura de trote. Se limpió un poco la tierra del crin y se dirigió al pueblo.

–¿Sabes? Me agrada que haya más humanos como yo en Equestria. Tal vez fuimos bendecidos con una oportunidad de pertenecer a esta comunidad. Aunque otra idea que me atemoriza un poco es el hecho de que Celestia tenga preparado nuestro regreso a nuestro propio mundo.

–Celestia me permitió vivir aquí… al menos durante 25 lunas. No sé que pasará después de ese tiempo. Mientras tanto… intentaré disfrutar el tiempo que tengo al lado de mi hija y de Octavia.

–Octavia. Ese es el nombre de esa pony. Elegiste una buena yegua. Me sorprende que abriera su corazón por fin –Lyra bajó un poco la cabeza pensando en su mayor temor, y el deseo de saber sobre la posibilidad de tener a una potrilla corriendo en círculos a su alrededor–. Si algún día… ocurre que de verdad puedes concebir con Octavia a un pequeño… házmelo saber. Al igual que Bon Bon, yo también deseo tener un hijo.

Lyra se fue corriendo, dejando en el aire una lágrima de añoranza. Novel permaneció en su lugar, mirando las nubes con incertidumbre en su corazón. Permaneció tanto tiempo mirando el cielo, que preocupó a las ponys que esa mañana le hicieron compañía. Al anochecer, las tres llegaron a donde estaba él, y lo miraron un tiempo desde lejos. Parecía estar hipnotizado por el cielo nocturno. Mientras más tiempo lo miraban, más crecía la incertidumbre por el joven pegaso. Y al caer de lleno la noche, incluso Sonata, quien no había visto a Novel en todo el día, se preguntó de su paradero.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Silencio. Es mi papá.

–¿Qué tiene?

–Al parecer el forastero está más pensativo que de costumbre. Reconozco a un pony preocupado cuando lo veo.

–¿No les parece que está dormido, o algo así?

–A menos que pueda dormir con los ojos abiertos…

Sonata lo miraba desde lejos, pensando en la salud mental de Novel. Ya antes lo había visto preocupado, aunque aún no sabía el motivo. Apenas estaba por dar un paso, cuando una pony se acercó volando a Novel. Era Celestia, que había seguido los pasos de Novel debido a la petición de Lyra. Apenas llegó a su lado, se recostó panza abajo y cerró las alas.

–Novel… ¿Por qué tan solo?

–Pensé que ahora formaba parte de este mundo. De verdad lo pensé.

En este punto de la plática, Twilight comenzó a avanzar en retorno al pueblo.

–Vengan, chicas. Ellos deben hablar.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace a Novel tan especial para que la princesa venga hasta acá solo para verlo?

–No quiero parecer grosera, pero aún no tengo idea, eso es asunto de ellos dos –dijo Aplejack dirigiéndose también al pueblo.

–Mi padre hizo algo hace tiempo… y ella lo estima mucho desde entonces. Si pudieras ser tan amable de dejarlos platicar…

–Pero…

Sonata parecía notar en Celestia cierto apego especial por Novel, como una vez lo vio en ella y otra pony en problemas. Dejando de lado sus dudas, volvió al pueblo con una duda masiva en su cabeza.

De regreso con Novel, Celestia parecía tanto o más preocupada que Novel, puesto que había decidido confesarle algunos secretos sobre ese espejo, y el motivo de la presencia de Novel en Equestria.

–Supongo que ya sabes que no eres el primer humano en llegar aquí.

–Lyra… ella era muy joven e influenciable.

–Sí. Demasiado influenciable, en un mundo descrito por ella a la perfección como un lugar oscuro y falto de compasión. Si la hubiera regresado mi corazón no hubiese podido con la culpa de que algo le hubiere pasado. Por eso decidí mantenerla aquí, en Equestria. No podría soportar enviar a una potrilla… a una niña de esa edad en un mundo así.

–Describes a mi mundo como un infierno. Como si solo la maldad creciera y la bondad fuera una rosa en el desierto. No te culpo. Yo también lo creí así.

–Y sin embargo, encontré una rosa en el desierto en tu persona, Novel –El escritor parecía entender las atenciones de Celestia hacia él–. Cuando Entendí que Fluttershy había caído en el mundo del que provienes, pensé que estaba perdida. Sin embargo, tú la acogiste como a una hija, la criaste y viste por su bien, aún si eso causó la perdida de posibilidades con los tuyos. Amigos que no conociste, el amor que no tuviste… todo eso que no tuviste, te lo ofrezco aquí.

–¿Ofrecérmelo?

–A decir verdad, sabía que cruzarías el portal a nuestro mundo si tenías la oportunidad. También sabía que Twilight te buscaría una vez supiera sobre el espejo. Sé mucho sobre lo que ocurre en Equestria –Celestia rio un segundo–. Y aunque no lo creas mucho de ello lo sé de observar a los ponys que me rodean. Si te digo la verdad, deseaba que cruzaras…

–¿Por qué lo esperaba? ¿Qué de especial puedo tener yo que otros ponys no tienen? ¿Por qué me trata como a un amigo? Y no me diga que es por lo que hice con Fluttershy, porque no me lo creo.

Celestia se soltó a reír. Esas carcajadas confundían a Novel, puesto que al parecer solo con él reía tanto.

–Le ruego me disculpe, pero no comprendo su risa.

–No te puedo Guardar secretos, Novel. Eso es algo que me agrada tanto. Eres tal como yo en ese aspecto, solo que no necesitas magia para saber.

–Tampoco es como que sepa en realidad.

–Con solo observar a una pony, lograste plasmar en los pergaminos una vida, tal vez una personalidad. Ni siquiera Luna o yo podemos ver tan profundo en el interior de un pony.

–Trata de adularme. Sé que puede hacerlo.

–A veces es complicado entender a los demás. Principalmente esos ponys a los que te he enviado analizar.

–¿Qué hay de especial en ellas? ¿Por qué me pide que las analice con tanto ahínco?

–El motivo central no te lo puedo decir. Sin embargo, si puedo decirte que me es grata tu presencia aquí. No lo sabes, Novel, pero te estás convirtiendo en una fuente de inspiración para cada pony que te mando a analizar. Esa es mi intención para enviarte a con ellas. Podría decirse que es como inyectar un poco de tu esperanza y bondad en ellos –Celestia usó su magia para aparecer una pantalla similar a un espejo, y en el cristal aparecieron los ponys que había analizado anteriormente–. Cada pony ha mostrado cambios significativos, aunque ellos no se han dado cuenta, ahora tienen una pisca de esperanza y fe. Trixie ha dejado de lado su ego y ahora disfruta realmente lo que hace. Claro que todavía tiene altercados con quienes se acercan a ella, pero nada fuera de lo normal –La imagen cambió a Derpy, quien estaba arreglando su casa con empeño, aunque mal–. Derpy puede ser torpe, pero no por eso deja de ser una buena pony. Me enorgullece que lo intente todo, aun cuando lo logre, sigue intentando –En la imagen se veían varios ponys ayudándole a arreglar su casa–. Tu presencia en su vida le trajo algunas nuevas amistades. Todos la quieren, pero es ahora que ven en ella lo que tú viste que la aprecian más –La imagen mostró en esta ocasión a la princesa Luna–. Mi hermana no ha dejado de leer la carta que me enviaste. De vez en cuando llora, pues ahora se siente comprendida por alguien. Tal como me comprendiste a mí –La imagen ahora cambio a Octavia, lo que pintó en Novel un rubor rojizo en sus mejillas, e hizo bajar la cabeza–. De todas, quizás ella es quien más cambio. Ahora, además de disfrutar de su labor, también disfruta su vida fuera de su labor. Eso lo expresa en una sonrisa cuando toca. Y creo que a ti también te causa alguna sonrisa extra, ¿o me equivoco?

–Recientemente ha sido una serie de preocupaciones extra para mí.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Princesa Celestia, ¿soy un pony realmente o sigo siendo un humano?

–Bueno –Por primera vez Celestia se ruborizó frente a un pony, tal vez pensando en la razón por la que lo preguntaba–. Esto… es algo repentino. Sobre todo cuando apenas tienen unos días de noviazgo. Pero creo entender tu preocupación. ¿Te preocupa la genética entre tú y Octavia?

–De hecho…

–Novel, no tienes que preocuparte por ese tipo de detalles. Si, eres un pony. Mucho más pony que muchos de los que comparten tu nueva especie. Pocos son los que comparten tu situación, de entre ellos Lyra. ¿Aprendiste algo de ella?

–Supuse que me lo preguntaría. Pero mi duda es si yo debo aprender o es usted quien desea aprender.

–Un poco de ambas.

Novel sonrió al enterarse de la curiosidad que poseía la princesa Celestia ante las cartas que le escribía. Comenzó a ordenar sus ideas en la cabeza y emitió su análisis de la señorita Lyra Heartstrings:

–"Lyra fue alguna vez una historia que muchos no quieren escuchar. El hecho de contar sobre su pasado le duele, por lo que suele decir que es una larga historia para intimidar a la gente. Es curioso como un bardo, una persona que vive para contar historias le teme a su propia historia, y desea acelerar sus palabras para escapar de ese sentimiento. Es comprensible, pero también está equivocada. Un pony no es un pony por su pasado. Hay ponys que pueden ser catalogados como monstruos, y no deben su denominación a su pasado. Son las decisiones las que nos convierten en individuos, y las acciones presentes son las que nos permiten convivir con los demás."

"Lyra, que viene de un origen humilde y parcialmente tormentoso, decidió dejar atrás su pasado, y convertirse en el presente en una pony más de nuestra comunidad. Hoy día se ha convertido en una de las mejores bardos que posee Equestria, y esto no se debe a su arte propio, sino a su deseo de contar historias que pueda tomar como suyas. Posee la fuerza para dejar atrás su origen, y mirar hacia su futuro. Y aunque parezca temer a lo que pueda ocurrir, siempre estará dispuesta a lograr sus cometidos, a experimentar y a arriesgarse."

"Si, muchos ponys podrán tomarla como una pony excéntrica y rara, pero es su rareza la que logra atraer la atención en ella. ¿No es verdad que sentarse respaldando su lomo hace que los ponys le presten atención? ¿No es acaso su forma de respaldarse al tocar la lira suficiente para que ella se vea segura de sus palabras. No somos cada pony locos a nuestra manera. Cada individuo, desde el más seguro hasta el más tímido, posee cierta porción de locura, que nos hace reaccionar de diferentes maneras ante lo que nos produce reacciones. Cada pony es diferente, y eso es lo que hace al mundo un sitio increíble e inesperado: compartir opiniones y tolerar las diferencias de los demás. Y debido a que nadie posee una definición real de lo que es normal o anormal, entonces cada pony es estándar para cualquier persona si deseamos verlo de esa forma. Solo el día en que todos podamos convivir como iguales, ese día dejará de haber estándares y prototipos. Sin embargo, eso sería tan aburrido como vivir en un sitio con cientos de ponys iguales por todos lados."

Cuando Novel terminó de decir esto, volvió sus ojos hacia Celestia, y se dio cuenta de que ella había estado tomando dictado de todo cuanto dijo, y al terminar Novel, ella envolvió el pergamino con una cinta verde, al tono del pelaje de Lyra.

–Supongo que esto será suficiente. Son lecturas interesantes, Novel.

–He contestado a su curiosidad. Me gustaría que pudiera saldar mi duda ahora, si no es mucha molestia.

Celestia parecía renuente a contarle, pero ya anteriormente había decidido confesarle algunas cosas. Puso el pergamino bajo su ala y tomó asiento.

–Muy bien, Novel. Si tanto es tu deseo saber de la verdad sobre tu presente, te contaré un secreto: Como bien sabes, hay otros ponys que llegaron del mundo humano antes que tú. En un principio creí que estaba mal, que humanos y ponys se unieran. Pero aún con ello, un buen amigo nuestro me pidió permiso. Y decidí otorgárselo en nombre de la gran amistad y el enorme servicio que nos prestó por tanto tiempo. Su nombre era Merlin, mejor conocido aquí como…

–¡Star Swirl el Barbado!

–Pues si… ¿Cómo lo…?

–¡Oh, cielos! ¡Es por eso que nunca se encontró a Merlin en la historia, jamás se encontró su tumba ni mucho menos una familia establecida! Un momento… Merlín era un anciano en mitad de su leyenda. ¿Cómo pudo…?

–Oh, sí. Claro. Cuando un humano cruza, por lo general rejuvenece un poco. No gran cosa… pero si lo hace.

–¿Quiere decir entonces que Octavia y yo podemos tener juntos una familia?

–Bueno… es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio. Pero si hablamos de la genética, no hay diferencia alguna. Así que, si decides que… –Novel abrazó a Celestia sin permitirle terminar de responder a su duda. Alas, Extremidades delanteras y cabeza le dedicaron un abrazo sincero que pronto hizo ruborizarse a la suprema yegua–. Supongo que debí decirles a ustedes que si podían, pero aún tengo cierto recelo hacia mis ponys. Te tengo una extraña confianza, Novel. No sé qué me permite confiar tanto en ti. Apreciaré tu amistad…

–Y corresponderé metiendo mis cascos en fuego…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No tienes por qué hacer eso!

–Oh, no. Digo… es un modo de hablar de nosotros. Meter las manos al fuego por un amigo es como "hacer lo que sea por ese amigo".

–Oh. Jeje. No esperaba eso en realidad. De acuerdo. Deberás enseñarme algunas de esas frases. Por ahora tomaré el pergamino de esta ocasión, y nos veremos en el futuro, Novel.

–Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, princesa. Le aseguro que sus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

–Por cierto, hablando de secretos, lo mejor será que nuestro encuentro sea secreto. Mi hermana aún cree que estoy de paseo por Fillydelphia. Me dirigía allá de cualquier forma.

–De acuerdo.

–Oh, y Novel… Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí.

–Lo que ordene, mi princesa.

–No quiero que te detengas en tu labor. Si, puedes tomarte un descanso, pero quiero que continúes para solucionar algunos conflictos que tienen algunos ponys de Equestria. La siguiente pony será alguien que necesita controlarse a sí misma, aunque creo que los demás ponys la prefieren así. Pero… necesita el apoyo de un pony analista.

–¿Quién es la siguiente?

–Su nombre es Pinkamena Diane Pie. Espero que no tengas tantos problemas con ella. Es algo… cambiante. Nos veremos luego, Novel.

La princesa Celestia levantó vuelo, y Novel sintió que el alma se le iba en un segundo. Pinkamena Diane Pie era Pinkie Pie, y analizar a Pinkie era algo arriesgado para su propia salud mental. No bien recibió la orden de análisis había comenzado a perder parte de su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, Ya anteriormente había lidiado con Pinkie, y siempre había sido una situación divertida y/o absurda. Pronto esa inseguridad dibujó una verdadera sonrisa de gusto, pues analizarla sería tan divertido como arriesgado. Un trabajo que disfrutaría enserio.

Al ver a Celestia partir, Novel se dio cuenta de cuan tarde era. Al mirar al pueblo no pudo ver luz alguna. Ni siquiera una sola luz se podía ver en el horizonte. Solo la luna, y una pequeña estela corta que dejaba Celestia a su paso.

–Vaya. Supongo que merezco esto por quedarme tanto tiempo preocupándome… –Novel comenzó a trotar a casa, esperando poder llegar a su habitación.


	9. La noticia (Intermedio Indefinido)

La noticia

Mucho que hacer y no tanto tiempo para hacerlo. Desde temprano del día posterior a la visita de Celestia, Novel se ha puesto en movimiento. Su deseo; darle la noticia que haría volar la cabeza de Lyra. Ese día había programada una tormenta a medio día, por lo que su tiempo tenía un límite. Sin tiempo por perder, llegó a la puerta de Sweetie Drops. Golpeó la misma tres veces consecutivas, esperando en las afueras porque alguien le atendiera, sin un éxito próximo. Pudo escuchar vagamente cascos en el interior, pero por algún motivo nadie parecía querer abrir la puerta. Volvió a golpear la puerta, pero solo susurros inaudibles.

–Señorita Sweetie Drops, casi estoy seguro que se trata de usted. Quisiera, si fuera posible, hablar con Lyra.

Un suspiro ahogado se escuchó en el interior, como si de verdad la hubieran atrapado. Novel reía un poco en silencio. Al haber acertado en su predicción, causó en el interior ciertas alteraciones a la dueña del lugar. Casi por pura intuición pudo creer que estaba sudando o teniendo un ataque de nervios. El que la misma Lyra no abriera el lugar le daba razones para creer que ella no se encontraba dentro, lo que era trágico para sus intenciones.

–Señorita, Sweetie Drops, la tormenta se avecina. Quisiera que le dijera a Lyra que vine a visitarla, y que tengo algo importante que decirle. Volveré cuando termine la…

La puerta se abrió despacito, mostrando únicamente los ojos de Sweetie Drops. Ella parecía algo nerviosa, a juzgar por un tic nervioso sobre su mejilla.

–Señor Feathershy, pase. Tengo algo de qué hablar con usted.

La repentina disponibilidad de Sweetie Drops tomó por sorpresa a Novel. Sabía cómo reaccionaba y cómo se sentía, pero saber el motivo era algo muy diferente. Al entrar en la casa notó evidencias de la profesión de Sweetie Drops: bandejas, hornos, delantales y mangas pasteleras demostraron con creces que ella había nacido para ser repostera. No por nada su cutiemark lo revelaba. Sin embargo, había gran diferencia entre lo que solía hacer Sweetie Drops, comparado con otros reposteros como los Cake o Pinkie Pie: ella prefería postres más pequeños: golosinas, dulces, chocolates, caramelos, chicles… ella era una química del azúcar. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerse en grandes cantidades, seguro podía hacerlo. O cuanto menos, eso es lo que pensaba Novel.

–Impresionante. Puedes hacer dulces a grandes cantidades.

–Sí, algo por el estilo. Me gusta ver la sonrisa de los potrillos cuando comen golosinas. No es una forma educativa de comportarse, pero quién se fija.

–Ya veo. Comienzo a pensar que te da algo escuchar a Lyra desear ser madre.

–Sí, de hecho pasa. Me da algo de tristeza saber que no puede ser madre. Todo por culpa de la ignorancia. Ninguna de las dos sabe si eso es posible, debido a su origen.

–Es por eso que he venido.

–Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen de usted: es demasiado bueno con los ponys. Supongo que es por su origen y fascinación por nuestra especie. Sin embargo… –Sweetie Drops observaba una fotografía de Lyra con un pony al que adoraba, y que le traía problemas el solo acordarse de cómo terminó su relación–. Me rompe el corazón verla llorar por este asunto.

–Descuida, señorita Drops…

–Perdone si lo molesto con mi interrupción, pero puede llamarme Bon Bon. Siendo amigo de Lyra, suelo hacer que me llamen así.

–¿Por qué Bon Bon?

–Fue lo primero que preparé, el dulce que me dio mi Cutiemark. Me agrada que me llamen así, además… Lyra comenzó a llamarme de esa manera no mucho después de que comenzaramos nuestra amistad.

–Ustedes son grandes amigas, cierto?

–Las mejores –Swetie Drops permaneció en silencio un poco. Parecía estar ausente pensando para si misma. Novel se quedó callado un momento, esperando a que terminara su debate mental. Unos minutos después, ella se dio cuenta de su ausencia y volvió a Novel–. Lo siento, me fui por un instante. ¿Quiere algo de beber? Tengo algo de té, o tal vez una cerveza de raíz.

–Te acepto el té –Lyra se tropezó varias veces en su camino a la cocina, tirando algunas bandejas al llegar a ella. Temblaba un poco y parecía distraerse con facilidad. La preocupación por su estado aumentaba. No parecía estar en un aprietos, a jusgar por lo ordenado que estaba todo hasta antes de haber entrado en la casa. Su modo de actuar denotaba más una preocupación personal, o tal vez estaba relacionada con su presencia en la casa.

–Señorita Bon Bon, ¿pasa algo?

–No… no pasa nada señor Shy.

–¿Esta segura? Pareciera estar nerviosa. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Bon Bon se mantuvo cayada una vez más, ausente y pensativa. Solo que esta vez no tardó tanto en dar respuesta.

–Veo que es difícil ocultarle algo, señor Feathershy… Mi estado es por que necesito un favor… algo… bastante grande de parte de usted.

–Comprendo. Y tienes pena de pedírmelo.

–Es comprensible… considerando la naturaleza de este favor que deseo pedirte.

Al escuchar estas palabras hubo cierta incomodidad de parte de Novel, que comenzaba a atar cabos mientras pasaban los minutos.

–Verá, señor Novel. Lyra y yo hemos estado juntas desde siempre. Incluso cuando se fue a estudiar a Canterlot, jamás estuvimos separadas realmente. Y desde que tuvo su primer amor, jamás pudo ser feliz con la idea de que no tendría la dicha de ser madre, por lo mismo que no sabemos qué tan factible sea. Tal vez usted tenga esa misma incertidumbre.

–Pensaba en ello el día de ayer. Habría sido una lástima terminar con Octavia por un motivo así de sencillo…

–Lyra no termino… de hecho ni siquiera intentó comenzarla, aunque se enamoró varias veces de diferentes ponys. Pero… ahora hay una forma de que su más anhelado deseo se vuelva una realidad.

–¡Lo sé! ¡Es lo que quería decirle!

–¿Cómo?

–Lyra puede ser madre, y no necesita volver a temer por ello. Celestia ya nos dio permiso, y sé que le encantará escucharlo…

–¡¿Celestia te dio permiso?!

–Bueno, al parecer no necesitábamos permiso de nadie, pero…

En ese momento entró entró Lyra a la casa, con un papel frente a ella donde escribía una nueva historia para cantar próximamente. Según algunas estrofas, Novel reconoció la historia del dragón Amatista.

–Bon Bon, Pinkie Pie nos ha invitado a una fiesta en honor a… –Lyra notó la presencia de Novel en la casa y la cercanía que tenía este a su amiga–. Señor Shy, ¿Qué hace aquí?

–¡Lyra, no tienes idea de la noticia que te tengo! –Novel dejó a Bon Bon boquiabierta, pues en su cabeza… tal vez ya se imaginan lo que se germina. Lyra, por otro lado, dejó a un lado el pergamino en el que escribía y le dirigió total atención a Novel, que parecía un niño dando una buena noticia–. Ayer, cuando terminamos de hablar estuve pensando un largo rato. La verdad me preocupó que no pudiera tener una descendencia por mi origen con mi amada Octavia. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a sentir depresión, Celestia apareció.

–Sí, yo misma le mandé una carta con ayuda de una amiga de Canterlot.

–Y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Verás, ella me explicó que no somos los primeros humanos en Equestria. Algunos ponys a través de la historia han dado a parar a este lugar. Y bueno, Celestia siempre temió que algo como lo que nos pasa a nosotros dos pasara, que nuestra sangre se mezclase con los ponys de Equestria y que al final termináramos siendo una mezcla de humanos y ponys. Sin embargo eso es imposible.

Lyra tardó unos segundos en…

–¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó confundida.

–Al cruzar el portal, sin importar si fuésemos humanos, simios, perros… cualquier tipo de ser viviente, tomamos una forma y un destino. Dejamos nuestra especie y pasamos a una nueva realidad.

Incluso Bon Bon parecía entender, y sobre los segundos sentía el crin erizarse. Un rayo de escalofrío pasó a través de la espalda de Lyra, que estaba dándose cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo, su espalda se enderezó a una postura erguida y elegante, y apretaba los labios firmemente.

–¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Nosotros no poseemos una pisca de ADN humano. Ya no más. Desde que cruzamos nos convertimos completa, total y absolutamente en Ponys.

–Eso solo significa que Lyra…

–Lyra… –Novel le puso los cascos a Lyra en sus hombros–. Puedes ser madre, sin importar el corcel que elijas.

El silencio reinó más tiempo del que reinó Discord cuando desató el Caos en Equestria. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Novel pasaba a sentirse incómodo. Los ojos de Lyra perdieron luz, y la quijada de Bon bon casi que toca el suelo. Al ver estas reacciones, Novel sentía que era el mejor momento para retirarse de allí en una pieza. Sin embargo, la tormenta había sido programada para ese día, y al dar un paso en reversa, Lyra volvió en si. Libre de su momentánea petrificación, saltó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

–¡Voy a ser mamá! ¡Voy a ser mamá!

–No, aún no.

–Pero puedo ser madre. Puedo ser madre. ¡Puedo ser madre! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que había esperado esta posibilidad! ¡Toda mi vida en Equestria tuve la inquietud de complementarme como mujer, y ahora puedo ser madre! ¡Seré madre algún día! –Lyra se dio media vuelta mirando a Bon Bon, que aún con la quijada abierta no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, o a lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Su amiga corrió unos pasos hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros–. Lyra, ¿escuchaste eso? ¡Puedo ser mamá! ¡Puedo ser mamá! ¡Puedo…! –La voz de Lyra se cortó de repente. Había exhalado sus palabras más felices, embriagando su vida al punto de hastiarla de felicidad. Tan llena estaba de gozo, que un poco comenzó a salir por sus ojos. Y en un llanto de triunfo e inspiración, se arrodillo a los pies de su amiga, arrastrando sus cascos sobre los hombros de ella hasta tocar con cascos y frente el suelo–. Voy a ser madre… Puedo ser madre… ¡Voy a ser mamá, Bon Bon!

Al escucharla llorar con tanta felicidad, no pudo evitar sentir felicidad al mismo nivel que ella. Su rostro, que anteriormente mostraba sorpresa impactante, ahora se descomponía en llanto y empatía. Ella también se arrodillo, abrazando a su amiga por el cuello, usando cada una sus hombros como paño de lágrimas.

–Serás una excelente madre, amiga.

Novel las miraba a medio metro, y no podía evitar sentirse similar. No solo en empatía con Lyra, sino además feliz por él mismo. Ahora sabía que ya no era más humano, y que su posible futuro con Octavia aún tenía una oportunidad. Limpiandose una lágrima del rostro, Novel estuvo a punto de retirarse, más no obstante recordó un favor no pedido aún.

–¡Oh! Lo olvidé un segundo. Bon Bon, ¿estabas a punto de pedirme algo? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

–¡Cierto! Bueno… supongo que… lo olvidé. No lo recuerdo ahora –Mintió sabiendo que ya no era necesario pedir nada–. Si lo recuerdo se lo haré saber, señor Feathershy.

.

.

.

-Tengo... algo que comentarles. Verán, hace dos semanas mi computadora se descompuso, y quien me hizo el favor de revisarla me informó que, oficialmente, no funcionará ya más. Se estropearon: tarjeta madre, disco duro principal, disco duro esclavo, la caja de poder... Oficialmente un corto circuito en casa tomó la vida de mi CPU. casi había terminado el capítulo completo de Pinkie Pie, lo que por supuesto perdí. Perdía además el avance de otros dos fics y media novela en el incidente. al menos tengo respaldo de esta última, pero de los demás... Entonces... como ya no trabajo donde trabajaba (cibercafé) tengo la necesidad de cortar un poco hasta comprar una nueva CPU. Sé que podría ir a un cybercafé, pero por lo general paso horas escribiendo en el ordenador, o simulando hacerlo. Si fuera a un cybercafé las horas que pasaba frente a mi ordenador, terminaría gastando cerca de 5 horas al día, un total de mucho dinero. Entonces, tengo que poner un parentesis forzado aqui. Si, estoy mandando esto desde un ciber, pero supuse que les debía una explicación y un "lo siento" muy sentido. espero me comprendan y me tengan paciencia.

Espero poder leernos luego.

Kaito J


End file.
